Birthdays Of The Len Modules
by cleopatrayuki87
Summary: Adopted from ilovevocaloid93's account. Sequel to "Project DIVA Manager". Rated T for blood and m-preg.
1. Chapter 1

Ashley Cox was celebrating the new year with her friends, the Len Kagamine modules. She was also celebrating it with her friends from school Alix, Shayla, Kristina, and Kellie, her older sister Allison, and the modules of all the other Crypton Future Media Vocaloids. They were currently watching the fireworks in the nighttime sky in the distance. "So, Ashley. I heard that you and Starmine are an item now. Is that true?" asked Kellie.

"Yeah. We've been together for almost a year now." said Ashley.

"You mean after that incident with Prince and his goons, you're still together?" asked Kristina. Ashley nodded.

"Well, we better get inside. I heard that Crane and Heat Haze made some New Year foods." said Shayla. Everyone went inside.

* * *

"Hey, has anyone seen Trickster?" asked Ashley to the Len modules. Everyone except for the Len modules and Ashley went home after a few hours.

"I haven't seen him ever since the fireworks started." said Jersey.

"Maybe he doesn't like fireworks." said Phoenix. Ashley went upstairs in Trickster's room to find the baku not there.

"Where are you?" asked Ashley. There was no answer. Suddenly, something came and attacked her from behind. Ashley screamed.

"Quiet. It's me." said Trickster.

"Don't scare me like that." said Ashley.

"I'm glad you came. I could've waited for tomorrow, but now that you're here, I see that I don't have to wait any longer."

"What for?"

"Remember my necklaces that have powers?" Ashley nodded.

"Well, I decided to give them away."

"What? Why are you doing that?"

"I decided that it's best that the necklaces need some new owners. That's where you come in. You're going to give one to every Len module as a birthday present. Append's birthday is actually 6 days away."

"So let me see if I got it. You're giving away your necklaces to all of the Len modules, and on everybody's birthdays, you want to give the necklaces as a present?"

"That about sums it up. Well, I, of course, will be keeping one of them for myself. The rest will go to the others. There should be enough for everyone." Trickster gave Ashley 22 necklaces, each of them with a different colored gemstone.

"You remember the birthstones and the months of the year, right?"

"Yeah. Garnet is for January, amethyst is for February, aquamarine is for March, diamond is for April, emerald is for May, pearl is for June, ruby is for July, peridot is for August, sapphire is for September, opal is for October, topaz is for November, and zircon is for December." said Ashley.

"Glad you remember. Now, I'll take one of the ruby ones back." said Trickster as he took a necklace with a ruby on it.

"Why a ruby?"

"Because my birthday is July 4th. I can't believe you forgot." said Trickster.

"I won't forget it again, Trickster." said Ashley.

"Now, I have been saving one for a very special occasion." Trickster reached his hand back in the safe and pulled out another necklace. The stone on it had a bunch of different colors. It had all of the gemstones' colors blended in one.

"This one is the most powerful of them all. I really haven't gave it a go yet, I just made this. So, on December 31st, give it to someone you really trust. And be careful with it." said Trickster as he handed her the necklace.

"I will. Thank you." said Ashley.

"Now, go downstairs and have fun."

"You're not coming?"

"I'm not really a party person." said Trickster. Ashley shrugged and went back downstairs while putting the necklaces in her pocket.

* * *

That night, Ashley was thinking about which necklaces should go with which Len module.

"Let's see. Append's birthday is January 7th. So I really should give one of the garnet ones to him. But Trickster gave me 3 garnets. Why did he do that? Oh yeah, that's right. Blue Moon and Polar both have birthdays in January also. Now, I should prepare the presents for all 3 of them. And then as the rest of the months go by, I'll prepare the necklaces for the remaining modules." said Ashley as she got to work on wrapping the necklaces in tiny jewelry boxes. About an hour later, she was finished.

"Done." said Ashley as she wiped some sweat from her forehead. Suddenly, she heard a knock on her door. It was so soft, she could barely hear it. Ashley quickly hid the tiny presents in her closet and closed the closet doors.

"Uh, come in." said Ashley. The door opened and Ciel came in. Ciel closed the door behind him.

"Ciel? Can't sleep?" asked Ashley. Ciel shook his head.

"I couldn't either. It's cold outside." Ciel went over to her bed and began to lie down.

"This bed is more comfortable than mine." said Ciel.

"Shoot. I forgot to put my winter blanket on my bed."

"Winter blanket?" Ashley nodded.

"It's a blanket that I always keep with me. My mom made it for me back when I was a baby. Every winter, Mom would tuck me in with that blanket and it would keep me warm." said Ashley. She went in her closet and brought out a large blanket that was a dark blue color. She spread it on the bed, covering Ciel with it. Ciel's eyes started to droop.

"Goodnight, Ashley." said Ciel as he closed his eyes all the way. Ashley smiled at him. Ashley then went over to her closet and saw that the presents were still there. She then took out the necklace with all of the gemstones' colors on it and looked at it.

"Maybe I should give this to Ciel?" asked Ashley in her head. She looked back at Ciel, who was sleeping peacefully. Ashley shook her head to herself and put the necklace in a drawer. Then she got into her pajamas. She then got in the bed with Ciel. Ashley hugged the sleeping boy in her arms and she too fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

6 days later, Ashley woke up to the sound of birds chirping outside her window. She stretched her arms out and got out of bed. She then went into the bathroom to change into her clothes. When she got fully dressed, Ashley then saw Ciel still sleeping in her bed. Council told her the day before that Ciel's fireplace broke and needs to be fixed, so that's why Ciel is sleeping with her from now on until they can get a new fireplace for him or when the other Len modules get the fireplace fixed. And Ashley knows that Ciel gets cold very easily. Ashley went back in bed, careful not to wake up Ciel. "He looks peaceful when he's sleeping." Ashley thought. But then she will know by now that Punkish will come in any minute to tell her that breakfast is done, and she doesn't want him to wake him up. Ashley gently stroked the boy's cheek, trying her best not to wake him up. But he did. He slowly opened his eyes.

"Good morning." said Ashley.

"Good morning." he replied. He stood up and stretched.

"Well, we better get downstairs or the others will get worried." Ciel slowly got out of bed and went downstairs. Before Ashley went down, she looked at her calendar.

"It's January 7th. Append's birthday." said Ashley. She opened her closet doors and grabbed one of the tiny boxes that held the necklaces that Trickster gave her. Ashley put it in her pocket and went downstairs.

* * *

At the breakfast table, Ashley noticed that Append was not there. "Where did Append go?" asked Ashley.

"He went over to the Rin modules' place to wish Rin Append a happy birthday. It's her birthday too, you know." said Punkish.

"But he said he'll be back soon." said Eraser. Ashley looked at her pocket. Suddenly, the Len modules heard the door open. Append walked in.

"Hey, guys." said Append.

"That was fast." said Yukata.

"Yeah. She asked me if I wanted to do Rin Rin Signal with her later. And I said yes. And I wanted to know if you guys wanted to watch us." said Append.

"Sure. It'll be nice to get out of the house every once in a while." said Phoenix.

* * *

After breakfast, Ashley went over to Ciel's room, where Council was trying to fix the fireplace.

"Any luck?" she asked.

"I'm working on it. Ciel might be sleeping in your room for a long time if I can't fix this. I might need some help, though. Can you get either Crane or Receiver to come help me, please?" asked Council.

"Sure." said Ashley as she left. She came back a few moments later with Crane.

"I'm not really the right person for fixing fireplaces. I'm more of the cook." said Crane.

"Please, Crane." said Council.

"Alright. I'll see what I can do." said Crane as he sat on the floor next to Council.

"Okay, I'll be back later to check on you 2." said Ashley as she left.

* * *

Ashley went over to Append's room and knocked on the door. "Who is it?" asked Append's voice.

"It's Ashley, Append." said Ashley.

"You can come on in." Ashley walked right on in. She saw Append getting ready for his performance with Rin Append.

"So, what did you get Rin Append for her birthday?" asked Ashley.

"I gave her a new bow, I really thought she needed a new one after all the years she's worn it." said Append.

"Do you remember when we first met?"

"I remember it like when it was just yesterday. You were on the first day of your job. And I was the first one to live here." said Append.

* * *

 _Ashley was just starting her job as a manager for Crypton Future Media. The date was January 7, 2008. She was told by the original Hatsune Miku that she will get her first Kagamine Len module today. And she is nervous. Suddenly, the door opened and saw Append. In both his hands were his belongings._

 _"Hi, I'm Kagamine Len Append. Is this the residence of where I'll be staying? And are you my manager?" asked Append._

 _"It sure is. And I am. Come on in and make yourself at home. I'll show you your room." said Ashley as she went upstairs while carrying one of Append's bags with Append following._

 _"Well, Kagamine Len Append, this is your room." said Ashley as she dropped the really heavy bag on the floor._

 _"Please, just call me Append. Otherwise you'll think I'm my sister Rin Append, or even Miku Append." said Append._

 _"Okay, Append. To say the truth, this is my first day of this job. And I'm nervous."_

 _"Don't be. There will be future Kagamine Len modules every now and then." said Append._

 _"How did you know that?"_

 _"The original Kagamine Len told me." said Append._

 _"Oh." said Ashley._

* * *

"You gave me helpful advice, and that helped me get used to the others." said Ashley.

"And that day was a long time ago." said Append.

"So, did you get anything on your birthday?" asked Ashley. Append sadly shook his head.

"Rin Append didn't get me anything. She was busy with taking care of Trad when she was sick the other day. And when I was over there, she said that she forgot. And I believed her." Ashley felt bad for her friend. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the box holding the necklace.

"What's that?" asked Append.

"This is your birthday present. Happy birthday, Kagamine Len Append." said Ashley as she handed him the tiny box.

"How many times do I have to say that you can just call me Append?" asked Append. He started to tear the wrapping. He saw the box.

"It's a box."

"Yeah. Why don't you open that?" asked Ashley. Append did and he gasped at what he saw.

"A necklace with my birthstone." said Append as he took the necklace out to examine it.

"Yeah. This was actually one of Trickster's necklaces. But he wanted to give it to you. He's giving away almost all of his necklaces to everybody." said Ashley.

"What do you mean by almost all of them?"

"Well, he obviously wants to keep one to himself." Append put the necklace around his neck. The garnet glowed a faint orange color.

"Whoa. Why is it glowing?" asked Append.

"Trickster's necklaces have powers. They glow sometimes. I guess it's trying to recognize its new owner or something." said Ashley. A few seconds passed, and the necklace stopped glowing.

"Well, this is a great birthday present. Thanks." said Append.

"You're welcome." said Ashley as she hugged Append.

"Well, I better get ready for my performance with Rin Append." said Append.

"Yeah. I'll see you there." said Ashley.

* * *

It was now nighttime, and everybody loved the Appends' performance. Ashley was now dressed in her pajamas and waiting for Ciel to come to bed. Suddenly, Ciel appeared.

"How's the work on the fireplace?" asked Ciel as he went over to the bed to lay down beside Ashley.

"Council and Crane are still working on it, unfortunately. Council did say that the fireplace might never be fixed. But they're still trying." said Ashley.

"I saw Append wearing a necklace while he was performing. Was that his birthday present?" asked Ciel. Ashley nodded. She put the covers over the both of them, even the blue blanket that kept the both of them warm during the cold nights.

"Good night, Ciel." said Ashley. But Ciel was already asleep. The warmth of the blue blanket can really make him drowsy. Ashley gently stroked his golden hair. Ashley fell asleep, too.


	3. Chapter 3

2 days have passed since Append's birthday. Ashley woke up and saw Ciel still asleep. Ashley got out of bed and got herself dressed. When she was done, she went back over to her bed to wake Ciel up. Ciel opened his eyes and saw his manager.

"We better go downstairs and eat breakfast." she said. Ciel nodded and slowly got out of bed. The 2 of them went downstairs and saw everyone else waiting on breakfast.

"Morning, guys." said Ashley as she sat down beside Yukata. Ciel sat down beside Rose.

"It was supposed to be a good morning, but now it's not." said Asymmetry.

"Why is that?"

"You remember the Len modules from Project DIVA X?" asked Receiver. Ashley nodded.

"Patissier Hansel, Lightning Stone, Brave Butterfly, Ultimate Len, Hikyou Yellow, Holy Lancer, Radical Star, and Ivy Tomcat. What about them?" asked Ashley.

"Well, they were supposed to be dead. But Trickster just got word that they're alive and well." said Rose.

"Why is that bad?" asked Ashley.

"Well, we don't get along well with them. And they don't get along with each other." said Eraser.

"But it will be nice to see them again after a few years of hiding." said Jersey. Suddenly, the door began to knock.

"Wonder who that could be?" asked Punkish as he got up to answer the door. There stood a Len module with blonde hair like all of the Len modules, cerulean blue eyes, and wearing mostly green clothing.

"Punkish? Man, you sure have grown!" said the Len module as he hugged Punkish tightly.

"Who are you and why are you hugging me?" asked Punkish.

"Who is it, Punkish? Oh, it's you." said Trickster while narrowing his eyes.

"What? Don't you guys miss me?" asked the Len module.

"We did, actually. Why did you disappear without a trace for almost 6 years?" asked Starmine.

"Me and the other Len modules from Project DIVA X got into an argument and we all went our separate ways." said the Len module. He sat down in Punkish's seat.

"That's my seat." said Punkish angrily.

"See, this is what I'm talking about. We get into arguments a lot." said the Len module as he got up and got into a different chair.

"But why did you come back?" asked Ciel.

"I thought I needed a second chance. So, that's why I came back."

"Who are you? You never really told us your name." said Ashley.

"Don't you remember me, Ashley? Does the name Patissier Hansel ring a bell? Or just the word Hansel?" said Hansel. Ashley thought hard for a few seconds.

"Oh! You were in the song called Amazing Dolce." said Ashley. Hansel nodded.

"It's nice to see old faces again after all these years. And there's another reason why I came back. Well, today is my birthday. And I haven't celebrated it since I ran away." said Hansel.

"Oh. Happy birthday, Hansel." said Ashley.

"Thank you. Do you remember the time when we actually met?" The female manager nodded.

* * *

 _The date was January 9, 2009. Ashley and the Len modules were trying to keep each other warm during the cold day. Suddenly, the door knocked._

 _"_ _Must you go get the door?" asked Blue Moon._

 _"_ _Hey, Miku said I have a new Len module coming today. And that might be him." said Ashley. She got up and opened the door. There stood the new Len module. He had blonde hair like all of the Len modules, cerulean blue eyes, and wearing mostly green clothing._

 _"_ _Mind if I come in? It's quite chilly out here." said the new Len module._

 _"_ _Of course not. Come in. What's your name?"_

 _"_ _I'm Patissier Hansel. But just call me Hansel. Nice to meet you. And I'm guessing that you are Ashley."_

 _"_ _That's me._ _Come on. Let's get you warm." said Ashley._

* * *

"And after we met, we all got comfy watching TV on the couches." said Hansel.

"Yeah. Those were some good times." said Ashley. She looked over at Trickster, who was making something.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm making a birthday present for Hansel. Ah, here we go." said Trickster. He held up a garnet necklace like Append's.

"What is that? Don't tell me that's for me." said Hansel.

"It's your birthday present. Why don't you try it on? Sorry I didn't have time to wrap it." said Trickster.

"That's okay." Hansel took the necklace from Trickster and tried it on. The garnet started to glow.

"Uh, Ashley?" said Hansel.

"Don't worry. It's supposed to do that. That necklace has powers." said Ashley.

"Powers? Okay, now that's pretty cool." said Hansel. The garnet stopped glowing after a few seconds.

"Phew. Well, thanks for my birthday present." said Hansel to the baku.

"You're welcome. And call me Trickster." said Trickster.

"Eat up, guys. Breakfast is done." said Crane.

"Thanks, Crane." said Ashley.

* * *

That night, Ashley went over to Hansel's newly refurbished room. She knocked on the door. Hansel opened it.

"Hey, Ashley." he said.

"So, what did you think of your room?" asked Ashley.

"It's awesome. Thank you."

"Can I come in?" asked Ashley.

"Oh. Sure." said Hansel as he let her inside the room. Ashley looked around. There was a picture of Hansel and his sister Patissier Gretel on the wall.

"Does your sister know you returned?" asked Ashley.

"Yes. All of the Rin modules and your sister missed me." said Hansel.

"So, whatever happened to Ivy Tomcat, Holy Lancer, Hikyou Yellow, Brave Butterfly, Radical Star, Ultimate Len, and Lightning Stone?" asked Ashley as she sat down beside Hansel on the bed.

"I don't know. As I said before, they all went their separate ways after the fight."

"Do you remember what the fight was about?" asked Ashley. Hansel shook his head.

"Well, I do remember some stuff. Me, Ivy, Brave, Hikyou, Lancer, Radical, Ultimate, Lightning, Phoenix, and Ame were playing a card game up in Phoenix's room one December night. And when I won the game, the other Len modules in the room got angry at me because they all wanted to win. And I guess that's how the fight started. Phoenix and Ame tried to stop them, but I think it was Brave that punched Phoenix in the face. They all walked out of the room, dragging me with them. And then we continued the fight downstairs. And I think it was Lancer that said some stuff that you don't want me to repeat. And that was it. We all went our separate ways. I just went back to my room." said Hansel.

"Well, was Phoenix okay?" asked Ashley.

"I think so. Ame was there to help him out. But while I was in my room, I destroyed the picture I had of the 8 of us together out of frustration. And I... I tried to commit suicide." Ashley gasped.

"Over one little argument?" Hansel nodded.

"I saw a knife that I think Brave left behind, but before I could kill myself, Ciel went to my room and stopped me. He then asked me why I wanted to kill myself. I then told him about the argument that we had. And that was it."

"Hmm. Well, thanks for telling me. I better get myself to bed."

"I do have one question though."

"What?"

"Why is Ciel sleeping with you?"

"Well, his fireplace isn't working. So, he came to my room." said Ashley.

"I see. Well, goodnight." said Hansel.

"Goodnight." Ashley left the room to go to her own. She saw Ciel already asleep with the blue blanket covering him. Ashley got into her pajamas and got into bed with him.


	4. Chapter 4

A week passed since Append's birthday. Ashley woke up to the sound of rain hitting her window. Ashley yawned and looked out her window. It was indeed raining hard. Ashley could've sworn she saw lightning. Ashley looked at Ciel, who was still sleeping. Suddenly, she heard loud thunder. Ciel must've heard it too, because he woke up with a scream. Ashley went over to the panting mess that was in her bed and hugged him tight. "Do you not like thunderstorms?" asked Ashley. Ciel shook his head.

"I don't like them either." Ashley just hugged Ciel to calm him down. A few minutes passed, and Ashley thought he has calmed down enough. Ashley let him go to look at the calendar.

"Let's see. Today is the 14th. And that's Blue Moon's birthday." said Ashley.

"Are you going to give him a necklace like you did with Append?" asked Ciel. Ashley nodded and got out of bed to open the closet doors. She got one tiny box out and then closed the doors again.

"Joindre à moi pour le petit déjeuner?" asked Ashley in French. Ashley know a little bit of French from Blue Moon and Aitetsu. Ciel giggled.

"Oui." said Ciel as he got out of bed as went downstairs with her.

* * *

At the breakfast table, Ashley noticed that Starmine was not at the table.

"Where's Starmine?" asked Ashley. Everyone looked at her.

"What?"

"Haven't you heard? Starmine's mad at you." said Eraser.

"What did I do?"

"He thinks you spend more time with Ciel and not him. He's jealous." said Receiver.

"He won't even talk to us." said Dark.

"Hmm. Well, I'll talk to him later." said Ashley.

"I have good news. Black Star asked me to perform To Beyond A Duodecillion and End Of Solitude with her. And I agreed." said Blue Moon.

"Can we watch you?" asked Asymmetry. Blue Moon nodded.

"But there's a problem. I can't find my guitar anywhere."

"When was the last time you saw it?" asked Phoenix.

"I saw it last week in my room. And now it's gone. I can't perform without my guitar."

"Calm down, Blue Moon. We'll find your guitar." said Jersey.

"I'll even ask Black Star if she's seen it." said Rose.

"Thanks, Rose." said Ashley. Rose nodded and went outside to the Rin modules' place.

"Well, I guess we better start looking for Blue Moon's guitar." said Stylish. Everyone nodded and started looking around the house.

* * *

A few hours have passed and no one has seen Blue Moon's guitar. Ashley and Blue Moon were looking in his room.

"Maybe someone stole it." said Blue Moon.

"You can always buy another one." said Ashley.

"But I can't afford another one. I spent all my allowance on that guitar."

"Blue Moon, let's calm down and think about the first time we met."

"Really? We're looking for my guitar, my performance with Black Star is tonight, and all you want to do is reminiscence?" asked Blue Moon.

"Yeah. It'll help calm the both of us down."

* * *

 _About a week after Ashley got to know Append a little bit more, she got a visit from Miku that she will get another Len module on the 14th of January, 2008._

 _"But today is the 14th." said Ashley._

 _"Don't worry. You'll be fine. Oh, and by the way, before you ask, this one speaks in French sometimes." said Miku as she left the house. Ashley later heard a knock on the door. Ashley opened it and she saw a handsome-looking Len module holding some luggage in both of his hands._

 _"Hello. Are you the manager of this house?" he asked._

 _"Yes, I am. And who are you?" asked Ashley as she extended her hand for him to shake. He dropped one of his suitcases and shook her hand._

 _"Lune bleue." he said._

 _"I'm sorry. I don't speak French."_

 _"Oh. My apologies. It's Blue Moon. My name is Blue Moon." said Blue Moon._

 _"Nice to meet you. I'm Ashley Cox. I'm your new manager." said Ashley._

 _"I heard. Maybe I can teach you how to speak French." said Blue Moon._

 _"I would like that. Come on, let me show you your room. And let me introduce Append. Let me help you with your bags." said Ashley as she took one and went upstairs. Blue Moon followed her._

 _"Well, this is your room." said Ashley._

 _"It's perfect. Merci." said Blue Moon._

 _"What?" asked Ashley in confusion._

 _"Oh. I said thank you in French." said Blue Moon._

* * *

"And you taught me how to speak French afterwards." said Ashley.

"Yeah, that's nice. Now can you help me find my guitar? My performance is in a few hours." asked Blue Moon.

"Alright, grumpy." said Ashley.

"Je suis désolé. I'm just tired." said Blue Moon.

"It's okay. Hey, have we looked in Starmine's room yet?" asked Ashley.

"No, I don't think we have."

"Well, before we go there, I'm going to give you your birthday present. Happy birthday, Blue Moon. Uh, how do you say happy birthday in French?" said Ashley as she reached into her pocket and grabbed the tiny box with another garnet necklace in it and handed it to Blue Moon.

"It's bon anniversaire." said Blue Moon as he opened the present. He saw that it was a box. He opened the box up and saw the garnet necklace.

"Merci, Ashley. I don't know what to say." said Blue Moon as he held up the necklace to examine it.

"It's your birth stone. Here, let me put it on." said Ashley. She put it around Blue Moon's neck.

"It's beautiful." said Blue Moon. Suddenly, the necklace started to glow faintly.

"Why is it glowing like that?" asked Blue Moon.

"I guess it's recognizing its new owner." said Ashley. The necklace stopped glowing after a few seconds.

"I have heard that Trickster was giving away his necklaces to the other modules. Well, thank you for my birthday present. I'll wear it everyday." said Blue Moon.

"Let's go to Starmine's room to look for your guitar." said Ashley.

* * *

"Starmine, please open up." said Ashley as she knocked on Starmine's bedroom door. She and Blue Moon found out that Starmine locked his door.

"Please open up. Blue Moon's guitar is missing and we wanna search your room." said Ashley. Finally Starmine opened the door.

"Stop pounding on my door. You're giving me a headache." said Starmine.

"Sorry. But my guitar is gone. And I need it for my birthday performance. Can we look for it in your room?" asked Blue Moon. Starmine looked at Ashley, then Blue Moon, then at Ashley again.

"You can come in, Blue Moon. But she can't." said Starmine as he pushed Blue Moon in his room and slammed the door in Ashley's face.

"Starmine, come on. Talk to me. It's not what you think." said Ashley. She didn't hear anything. A few minutes later, Blue Moon opened the door.

"Did you find your guitar?" asked Ashley. Blue Moon shook his head.

"Thank you both for wasting my time." said Starmine as he slammed the door again.

"I have known Starmine for years and I have never seen him that mad before. In fact, I don't think I have seen him mad." said Blue Moon.

"We looked everywhere. Do you think we should give up?" asked Ashley.

"Yeah. It looks like I'm not going to perform today." said Blue Moon.

"Hey, guys! Rose found the guitar!" said Polar from downstairs. Ashley and Blue Moon went downstairs to find Rose holding the guitar.

"Where did you find it?" asked Ashley.

"You're not going to believe it, but it was actually in Black Star's room. She told me that you left it there last time you were there. And then she called you a baka." said Rose. He handed Blue Moon the guitar. Blue Moon thanked him and even gave him a hug.

"I guess you get to perform with Black Star after all." said Ashley.

* * *

It was now nighttime and everyone was now asleep. Except for Ciel and Ashley. "Starmine thinks that you're my boyfriend, Ciel." said Ashley.

"Is he jealous?" asked Ciel. Ashley nodded.

"Well, I'll try to talk to him on the next birthday, which is the 21st." said Ashley.

"Whose birthday is on the 21st?" asked Ciel.

"Polar's. Well, I suggest we get to bed. It's getting late." said Ashley as she pulled up the covers, tucking herself and Ciel with them.

"Goodnight, Ciel." said Ashley. But Ciel was already asleep.

"I really need to get rid of you. You make my friends fall asleep so easily." said Ashley to the blue blanket. Ashley hugged Ciel's body as she too fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

5 days after Blue Moon's birthday, Ashley woke up and heard harsh winds. Ashley looked out the window and saw that it was snowing hard. "Snowstorm." Ashley thought to herself. She looked over at Ciel, who was still sleeping. Ashley smiled at the Len module and put the blue blanket closer to him. She then got dressed in warm clothes. She got back out and went over to wake Ciel up. Ciel opened his eyes.

"Do I have to get up? Your blanket is really warm." said Ciel.

"Yes, unless you want to miss breakfast, which I'm pretty sure Crane won't like. Come on. I'll let you bring the blanket downstairs." said Ashley.

"Thank you." Ashley helped Ciel out of the bed and wrapped him around with the blanket. She then carried him bridal-side style.

"What...?"

"It's so you don't trip while coming down the stairs." said Ashley. She went downstairs with Ciel in her arms. Everyone had questioning looks on their faces.

"It's so Ciel can stay warm. There's a snowstorm going on outside." said Ashley.

"We know the snowstorm part." said Receiver. Ashley put Ciel down in his chair beside Yukata. Ashley then sat down in her own chair. Suddenly, the door knocked.

"Who could that be?" Ashley asked. Everyone just shrugged. The door knocked again and there was an angry voice.

"Wait a minute, that voice sounds familiar." said Hansel. He got up to answer the door. There were a Len module with blonde hair and wearing blue and black. His left eye was red, while his right eye was blue.

"About time. Wait a minute. You're Hansel, right?"

"Yes. You haven't changed a bit, Lightning." said Hansel.

"Let me in! I'm freezing my arms out here." said Lightning. Hansel let the module in the house.

"Lightning Stone?" asked Ashley.

"You remember me, Ashley. I'm impressed." said Lightning as he hugged his manager. He then saw Ciel covered up with the blanket.

"Hey, mind sharing?" Ciel let him in the blanket without a word.

"Ahh. So warm." said Lightning. Everyone else just stared at him.

"What? Why are you all looking at me like that?" asked Lightning.

"You, Hansel, and 6 other Len modules just left without a trace. Where have you been?" asked Jersey.

"Oh, I've been hanging out with Rocking, Burning, Dominant, Majestic, and Wise all these years. They understand why I came back to their temporary place." said Lightning.

"Oh."

"I'm surprised that Hansel came back, though."

"Yeah. I came back about 10 days ago." said Hansel.

"Ah. I also came back because it's my birthday today." said Lightning.

"You remember the first day when we met, Lightning?" asked Ashley.

"My memory's about gone, but of course I remember that day." said Lightning.

* * *

 _The date was January 19th, 2011. Ashley was trying to get warm with the other Len modules while watching TV in Ciel's room. Ciel had Ashley's winter blanket wrapped around him with the others were around the fireplace. Suddenly, Ashley heard the door knock loudly._

 _"_ _That must be my new module. I'll go get that." said Ashley. She went downstairs and opened the door. There stood a Len module. He had blonde hair and wearing blue and black. His left eye was red, while his right eye was blue._

 _"_ _You must be Lightning Stone." said Ashley._

 _"_ _Yes, but you can just call me Lightning." said Lightning._

 _"_ _Okay. I'm Ashley. Nice to meet you. I heard from Miku that you're in a medley."_

 _"_ _Yeah. It's called the Cool Medley. And I'm supposed to be a cool-looking module."_

 _"_ _I do admit, you do look cool. Well, come on inside. It must be freezing out there." said Ashley._

* * *

"I remember that you called me cool. Ciel, is your room still warm? Do you still make hot chocolate from time to time?" said Lightning.

"I still do make hot chocolate. But the fireplace in my room isn't working at the moment."

"That's a shame." said Lightning. He looked over at Hansel, who was trying not to lose it.

"What's wrong, Hansel?"

"Why are you being nice to everyone?" asked Hansel.

"Today is my birthday. I decided to be nice." He then looked over at Trickster, who was making something.

"What you doing there, baku?" asked Lightning. Trickster just looked at him with narrowed red eyes.

"Okay, okay. Sorry for upsetting you." said Lightning while raising his hands in the air. Trickster went back to work.

"Here we go. It's done. But from the way you were looking at Hansel and me, I don't think you deserve this little birthday present." said Trickster as he held up a garnet necklace.

"Birthday present? I want it! It's my birthday!" said Lightning.

"You promise you won't start a fight with Hansel or anyone else?"

"Yes! I promise!"

"Alright, here you go. Happy birthday." said Trickster. Lightning immediately put the garnet around his neck. The garnet started to glow faintly.

"Ashley? Why is it glowing?"

"That necklace has powers. And that necklace was Trickster's, but he's giving it away to you. They're supposed to glow." said Ashley.

"Oh, okay." The necklace stopped glowing after a few seconds.

"I love it. Thanks Trickster." said Lightning.

"No problem."

"Eat up, guys." said Crane.

"Thanks so much, Crane." said Ashley.

* * *

That night, Ashley went over to Lightning's room. She knocked on the door. "Come in." said Lightning. Ashley helped herself in the room. She looked around the room. On one wall was a picture with Rocking, Burning, Lightning, Dominant, Majestic, and Wise all looking happy.

"We took that picture a few days after I left this place." said Lightning. He was laying down on his bed looking at the ceiling.

"Do you remember who started the fight between you guys?" asked Ashley as she sat down on the bed.

"I think it was either Brave or Lancer. Or it could've been Hansel. I don't know. I can't remember. I do remember that it wasn't me." said Lightning.

"Hansel told me on his birthday that he tried to commit suicide after you all left."

"He did? I don't recall Hansel being a suicidal person."

"He's not. Ciel actually stopped him."

"Well, that was nice of him to do that. He hasn't tried to do it since?"

"I think he left a day after to go to the Meiko modules' place after he tried to kill himself."

"Oh. Strawberry Witch was a pretty nice module."

"Yeah, she is. Well, I better get to bed. You should get to sleep, too." said Ashley.

"Good idea. Goodnight." said Lightning. Ashley turned off the lamp that was sitting on his bedside table and left the room to go to her own room. She saw Ciel sleeping with the winter blanket around him.

"He must really love that blanket." said Ashley to herself. She changed into her pajamas and went to sleep beside him.


	6. Chapter 6

Another week has passed since Blue Moon's birthday. Ashley woke up and saw the sun shining through the window. She quietly woke up as to not wake up Ciel, who was still sleeping. Ashley looked at the calendar. "January 21st. Polar's birthday. And the final birthday of January." said Ashley. She opened the closet doors and got out the final tiny box with the final garnet necklace in it and put it in her pocket. She then heard knocking on her door.

"Are you guys up yet?" asked Punkish's voice.

"We are now. We'll be down in a few minutes." said Ashley. She heard Punkish's footsteps getting quieter. Ashley got back in bed to wake Ciel.

"Morning already?" asked Ciel in a sleepy voice. Ashley nodded. Ciel yawned and got out of bed.

"We better get downstairs." said Ashley.

* * *

At the breakfast table, Ashley saw not one, but two empty chairs. "Where are Polar and Starmine?" asked Ashley.

"Polar is at the Rin modules' place to wish his girlfriend Panda a happy birthday. He said that he'll be back." said Jersey. Suddenly, Polar came back in.

"I'm back." said Polar.

"So what do you give Panda for her birthday?" asked Bad Boy.

"I gave her a panda bear plush. She likes pandas."

"Aw. Did she get you anything?" asked Ashley. Polar's smile turned upside down and shook his head.

"She said, 'I'm sorry, Polar, but I kinda forgot that January 21st was your birthday, too'." said Polar.

"She forgot your birthday?" asked School Wear. Polar nodded.

"That's okay. I'm getting kind of old anyway." said Polar as he sat down at his place at the table.

"So, where's Starmine?" asked Crane.

"I think he's still mad at Ashley." said Eraser.

"What did I do to make him mad at me?" asked Ashley.

"I think you should ask him that." said Yukata.

"I'm going over there now." said Ashley as she got up and put her dishes in the sink and went upstairs.

* * *

"Open up, Starmine. We need to talk." said Ashley as she knocked on Starmine's door. Starmine opened the door after a few minutes.

"What do you want?" asked Starmine as he folded his arms.

"Why are you mad at me? I didn't do anything wrong." asked Ashley.

"Ashley, it's not what you did, it's what Ciel did." said Starmine.

"And what did Ciel do?"

"He's sleeping with you. In the same bed. Ashley, I'm supposed to be your boyfriend. Not Ciel."

"Are you jealous? Do you think that Ciel and I are an item?" Starmine nodded.

"Well, we aren't. You're the only one I have eyes on. Ciel's fireplace isn't working, and he doesn't have heat in his room at the moment. So he came to me."

"But why you? He could've went to anyone else's room besides yours." said Starmine.

"Because I'm probably the nicest towards him. Starmine, I think of Ciel as a brother, not a boyfriend. Besides, I don't think Ciel is ready for a relationship right now." said Ashley. Starmine didn't say anything.

"So, do you believe me now?" He still didn't say anything. Instead he walked out of his room and went downstairs. Ashley smiled for a bit, but her smile went upside down when she heard yelling. Ashley rushed back downstairs to find Ciel on the floor, unconscious and Starmine with an angry look on his face.

"What did he do?" asked Ashley.

"He punched Ciel in the face." said Asymmetry.

"Ashley is my girlfriend, Ciel. Not yours." said Starmine. Ciel got back to consciousness. He began to stand up with Crane's help.

"I know that. And I'm sorry. But I had no one else to turn to. Ashley is the nicest to me. I promise there is nothing going on between me and her." said Ciel.

"You're lying!" said Starmine as he kicked Ciel in the stomach, making Ciel cough up a little bit of blood.

"Starmine, stop!" said Ashley. But Starmine continued to unleash his rage on Ciel.

"Alright! That's enough!" said Crane as he pushed Starmine roughly away from Ciel. Starmine was still mad. He was breathing heavily.

"Just hear Ashley out, Starmine." said Polar. Starmine folded his arms across his chest.

"Actually, Ashley doesn't have to say anything." said Trickster as he gave Starmine something.

"What is this?"

"Video evidence." Starmine put the tape in the TV and watched at Ashley and Ciel talked about something. And Starmine watched as the 2 of them hugged each other in bed.

"Ciel needed help. I was the only one to provide him with it." said Ashley as she sat on the couch with him. Starmine didn't say anything. The anger in his blue eyes started to fade. Tears started to form from his eyes.

"Now do you believe me?" Starmine nodded and hugged Ashley while crying softly on her. Ashley hugged him back.

"I'm sorry. I thought you and Ciel were together." said Starmine. Ashley kissed his head.

"It's alright." said Ashley. Everyone else watched as Ashley hugged Starmine in silence.

* * *

"I'm glad Starmine finally understands. Things were getting violent down there." said Polar. He and Ashley were now in his room.

"Is Ciel alright?" asked Ashley.

"I don't know. I think Starmine probably beat him to death. He was still unconscious when I brought him back to your room." said Polar.

"Hey, Polar. Do you remember when we first met?" asked Ashley.

"Like it was yesterday."

* * *

 _Ashley was now getting used to her job as a module manager. It was January 21, 2011. And Miku told Ashley that she was getting a new module today. Suddenly, the door opened and Ashley saw a boy with blonde hair like all of the other Len modules and blue eyes. He was wearing a white shirt with a green jacket over it. He was holding his belongings in both of his hands._

 _"_ _Sorry. I should've knocked." said the boy._

 _"_ _It's alright. You live here now. Are you new here?"_

 _"_ _Yeah. Along with my girlfriend Dreaming Panda. My name is Polar Bear In Love, but just call me Polar. It's shorter." said Polar._

 _"_ _Nice to meet you, Polar. I'm Ashley Cox. I'm your manager." said Ashley._

 _"_ _Pleasure to meet you. Is it okay if I put these down? I have been carrying these all day and there are killing my hands." said Polar._

 _"_ _Go ahead. Wait, let me show you where you'll be sleeping. Let me help you with these bags." said Ashley as she carried one of them upstairs. Polar followed her._

 _"_ _Green. My favorite color." said Polar._

 _"_ _Yeah. Well, I better get everyone together so that they can meet you." said Ashley._

* * *

"And I was fast friends with everyone." said Polar.

"Yep. Hey, since Panda didn't give you a birthday present, I thought I would get you one myself." said Ashley.

"That's sweet of you, but you didn't have to. I'm getting old for presents." said Polar.

"But I insist." said Ashley as she handed him the present with the necklace in it.

"Ashley, I don't know what to say." said Polar.

"Just open it." said Ashley. Polar did and opened the box and saw the garnet necklace inside.

"Wow. This is beautiful. Where did you get it?" asked Polar.

"Actually, it was Trickster's. He's giving them away to everyone." said Ashley.

"Well, I love it." said Polar as he put the necklace on. The garnet started to glow.

"What is it doing?"

"It's trying to know its new owner." said Ashley. After a few seconds, the necklace stopped glowing.

"This was a great present. Thanks." said Polar.

"You're welcome." said Ashley.

* * *

It was now nighttime and Ashley was getting ready for the birthdays for February.

"Wait a minute. There's only one amethyst necklace. Why is that?" asked Ashley to herself. Suddenly, Receiver came into her mind.

"Receiver. That's right. His birthday is the only one in February." said Ashley. When she was done making the present for Receiver, she went over to Ciel. He now had a bag of ice on his stomach from where Starmine kicked him.

"The ice is melting." said Ashley to herself. Suddenly, she heard a moan coming from Ciel.

"Hey, you're awake."

"Yeah. Where am I?"

"You're in my room. Starmine kicked you in the face and then in the stomach. You were coughing up blood."

"Oh. So, does Starmine know everything now?"

"Yep. I told him that you and I are not boyfriend and girlfriend." said Ashley.

"That's good. Ooh, I really did wish he didn't kick me in the stomach, though." said Ciel.

"It'll heal. I better get more ice. I'll be back." said Ashley as she left.

* * *

When Ashley got downstairs, she saw a dim light, and it smelled like vanilla. Someone must've lit a candle. Ashley looked in the kitchen and saw Trickster reading a book and sipping tea. There was a candle beside him.

"What are you doing down here? Shouldn't you be in bed?" asked Trickster.

"I was going to get another bag of ice for Ciel."

"Oh, he's awake?" Ashley nodded.

"That's good. I thought Starmine killed him or something."

"No. He just has a gigantic bruise on his stomach and a black eye." said Ashley.

"So, I heard that you gave Append, Blue Moon, and Polar their necklaces." Ashley nodded.

"Good. Keep doing that until it's time for you to give that multicolored one."

"But that's the problem. Who should I give it to?"

"Do you have someone in mind?"

"Not really."

"That's really not an issue right now. You still have a lot of time to decide." said Trickster as he handed her a bag of ice.

"Thanks, Trickster." said Ashley.

"No problem. Now, go to bed, young lady." said Trickster. Ashley nodded and went back upstairs.

* * *

"That's cold." said Ciel. Ashley tried to get the bag of ice on Ciel.

"It's ice, Ciel. It's supposed to be cold." said Ashley as she gently put the bag of ice on his stomach. Ciel moaned in discomfort.

"Keep that on you overnight." said Ashley. She went to the bathroom to get in her pajamas. When she got back out, she put the covers on the both of them.

"I think I should have the blue blanket tonight. I don't want to get another bag of ice in the middle of the night if this one melts. Now, goodnight." said Ashley.

* * *

Meanwhile, Starmine was wide awake. His stomach was killing him.

"What's wrong with me? Did I eat something terrible?" asked Starmine to himself. He got out of bed to look at the window. There was a pretty good view of the outside world. Starmine rubbed his stomach.

"Am I having...?" Starmine went into the bedroom to take a certain kind of test. When he was done, it came out positive. Starmine suddenly felt lightheaded and collapsed on the bathroom floor.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ashley and Ciel were sleeping peacefully. Until Ciel woke up. He had heard a noise outside. A noise only he could hear. "What was that?" asked Ciel to himself. He looked outside.

"Ashley, wake up." said Ciel as he shook her shoulder. Ashley groaned and slapped his hand away.

"Please, wake up." Ashley finally opened her eyes.

"What is it Ciel?" she asked.

"I heard something. It sounded like it was coming from outside." said Ciel. Ashley listened for anything unusual for a few seconds.

"Ciel, you must've been hearing things. Go back to sleep." said Ashley as she went back to sleep.

"Fine, if you won't go outside with me, I'll go by myself." said Ciel. He got out of bed and went out the room. He went outside and saw snow coming down lightly. He suddenly heard coughing. Ciel ran over to the source. He found a Len module. This Len module had blonde hair like all of the Len modules and blue eyes. He was wearing a blue uniform with the number 07 on it.

"Nameless No.7?" said Ciel.

"Ciel? What are you doing here? I thought you hate the cold." said Nameless.

"A better question would be how did you get here?" asked Ciel.

"I escaped from somewhere. I don't remember where, though."

"Well, we better get you inside. Can you stand up on your own?"

"Of course I can." said Nameless as he stood up with some difficulty. The 2 Len modules walked inside the house.

"Nameless, you're hurt!" said Ciel as he pointed at Nameless's side. It was bleeding.

"Yeah. But it's not a big deal." said Nameless.

"I'm getting some help. Just hang tight." said Ciel. He went upstairs to Trickster's room. He found the baku reading a book.

"Trickster, we need help downstairs." said Ciel.

"What do you mean 'we'?" asked Trickster.

"Come on." said Ciel. He dragged Trickster downstairs where Nameless was waiting.

"Who is this, Ciel?" asked Nameless.

"Oh. Nameless, this is Trickster. He was the last Len module to live here. Trickster, this is Nameless No.7. He was supposed to be reported missing years ago."

"Nice to meet you, Trickster." said Nameless.

"Why are you bleeding?" asked Trickster.

"It's kinda long story."

"I have all the time in the world."

"Well, me and about 6 other Len modules were escaping someplace. And then my uniform got caught on something sharp. And then I ended up here. Well, outside, where Ciel found me."

"We need to get that wound healed up. Trickster can heal people." said Ciel. Trickster's ruby necklace started to glow. Then Nameless's wound was healed.

"Whoa. Thanks." said Nameless.

"No problem. Now we need to hide you from the others. Ashley will flip when she sees you. So I guess we need to hide you from her." said Ciel.

"Nameless can hide in your room, Ciel." said Trickster.

"Great idea. I'm not using my room at the moment. You'll be safe there, Nameless. Follow me." said Ciel. He dragged Nameless to his own room.

"I'm afraid that you'll have to get used to the cold. I don't have heat at all in this room. I'm trying to get the fireplace fixed."

"That's okay. Goodnight." said Nameless as he began to lay down on Ciel's bed.

"Wait a minute. I just realized something. Isn't your birthday on January 24th?"

"Yes it is."

"Today is the 21st. That means your birthday is only 3 days away. Well, goodnight." said Ciel as he started to head back to Ashley's room. He instantly went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

3 days later, Ashley woke up and saw Ciel still sleeping beside her. She decided to wake him after she got dressed. When she did that, she gently shook his shoulder. Ciel opened his eyes.

"Time to get up, sleepyhead." said Ashley. Ciel yawned and got out of bed.

"Ashley, there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?" asked Ashley.

"Well, I guess it's better to tell everyone else than just you. I'll tell all of you at the breakfast table." said Ciel. He then went downstairs. Ashley just shrugged and went downstairs.

* * *

"So, Ciel. We're all waiting on you. What was it that you wanted to tell us?" asked Ashley. Everyone was looking at the Len module.

"Well, last night, I heard strange noises coming from outside. So I went outside and saw a Len module called Nameless No.7." said Ciel. Everyone gasped.

"I thought he was dead." said Blue Moon.

"He's hiding in my own room. And he's alive. Do you want me to get him, Ashley?" asked Ciel. Ashley nodded and Ciel went upstairs to get Nameless. He came back moments later. Everyone gasped again.

"Ashley? It really it you, isn't it?" asked Nameless.

"The one and only." said Ashley as she hugged Nameless.

"Oh, by the way, happy birthday, Nameless." said Ashley.

"Wait, what? His birthday is today?" asked Punkish.

"Yep. Now to remember the first time we met." said Ashley.

* * *

 _The date was January 24th, 2009. Ashley, Append, Blue Moon, Asymmetry, Eraser, Starmine, and Ciel were watching TV. When suddenly, the door knocked. "That must be my new module." said Ashley as she got up and answered the door. There standing by the doorway was the new module. This Len module had blonde hair like all of the Len modules and blue eyes. He was wearing a blue uniform with the number 07 on it._

 _"Are you the new module?" asked Ashley as she shook hands with the Len module._

 _"Yes. My name is Nameless No.7. If you know my sister, she is Nameless No.1. And my friend is Gallia Squad 7." said Nameless._

 _"Yes, I remember them. Want to come in? Let me introduce you to your 'brothers'." said Ashley._

* * *

"I remember the first day we met. You introduced me to my new family." said Nameless.

"And a few years later, you disappeared without a trace." said Asymmetry.

"Yeah. Were you captured somewhere? And how did you escape?" asked Append.

"I escaped from a prison-like place with 6 other Len modules. One of them had fox ears and green eyes. Ring a bell?" asked Nameless.

"Indigo. And who were the others?"

"Well, 5 of them were wearing only swimwear."

"Swimwear, Swimwear Tan, Swimshorts, WS, and Pop Star." said Ashley.

"Who was the seventh module?" asked Punkish.

"He was wearing a hoodie of some kind." said Nameless.

"Oh, that would be Alparka." said Ashley.

"I don't know where they all ended up. I'm sorry. I was losing too much blood to try and find them all." said Nameless.

"It's okay. At least you're still alive." said Asymmetry.

"Well, I believe Ashley has something for you for your birthday." said Trickster. Ashley handed him a tiny box. Nameless ripped the wrapping paper and inside was a fourth garnet necklace.

"Thanks, Ashley." said Nameless.

"Put it on." said Ashley. Nameless did put it on and the garnet started to glow.

"Why is it glowing like this?" asked Nameless.

"It's one of my necklaces. They're supposed to do that." said Trickster. After a few seconds, the glowing stopped.

"Well, thanks Ashley. I really love it." said Nameless as he gave his manager a hug. Ashley hugged him back.

"You're welcome. And I promise you, we'll find the other 6 modules you mentioned." said Ashley.

"You guys better eat before your breakfast gets cold." said Crane. Everyone started to eat.

"Well, if anything, you guys should thank Ciel. He was the one that found me." said Nameless.

"Thanks Ciel for finding Nameless for us." said Ashley.

"No problem." said Ciel.

* * *

That night, everyone fell asleep. Except for Ciel. He was still worried about the other 6 modules that Nameless mentioned. He got out of bed and went downstairs. He noticed Trickster not in the kitchen. He was all alone. "Maybe this was not such a good idea." said Ciel to himself. He went outside in the cold weather. He hugged himself in the cold and started walking towards the forest. He had a suspicion that Nameless was kidnapped somewhere in the forest. Suddenly, he saw a big hideout out in the middle of nowhere.

"What the heck is this doing here? Maybe Nameless escaped this place." asked Ciel to himself. He tried to go in, but there was an alarm in the grass.

"I can't get in. I better tell Ashley and the others this in the morning." said Ciel. He decided to walk back and get back to bed. When he got back, he saw White Edge getting a glass of water.

"What are you doing up?" he asked.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing." said Ciel.

"I was thirsty. So I'm here for some water."

"And I just wanted some fresh air. So I went outside. I saw a hideout out in the forest. Kinda like the one Nameless talked about earlier."

"You must've been dreaming. I go in that forest all the time and I don't see a hideout."

"It's the truth." said Ciel.

"Right. We better get back to bed before we get caught talking to each other after hours." said White Edge. The 2 Len modules went upstairs and back to bed.

"I'll show him. When everyone is asleep, I'll sneak out of here and show him the hideout." said Ciel. He closed his eyes after a few minutes. Meanwhile, White Edge was looking out the window.

"What if Ciel was not lying? What if he actually saw the hideout that Nameless got kidnapped in? I better find out for myself whenever I get the chance." said White Edge to himself. He then climbed into bed and slowly fell to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

A week and a half later, Ashley woke up and looked out her window. There was a lot of snow on the ground and snow was still falling softly. She then looked over at Ciel, who was still sleeping. Ashley went to the bathroom to get dressed. When she came back, she gently shook Ciel's shoulder, waking him up. "Time to get downstairs and eat breakfast." said Ashley. Ciel got out of bed and the 2 of them went downstairs. They saw everyone there waiting on breakfast.

"Good morning, everyone." said Ashley.

"I'm afraid that it's not good." said Eraser.

"Why's that?"

"Remember Brave Butterfly?" asked Hansel. Ashley nodded.

"Well, Pure Butterfly, his sister, said that he's supposed to come back today. And he has changed. A lot." said Stylish.

"Now he looks almost like Prince." said Yukata. Suddenly, the door knocked.

"And that might be him now. Everyone, hide." said Ashley. Everyone hid in their rooms. Ashley tiptoed over to the door and slowly opened it. There stood a Len with blonde hair like all of the Len modules, dull purple eyes, and wearing a silver coat, pants, and purple boots.

"Ashley. It's been a long time, hasn't it?" asked the Len module.

"Hello, Brave." said Ashley as she let him in the house. Brave looked around.

"Where is everybody?"

"I guess they must still be sleeping. Hold on, I'll go get them." said Ashley as she went upstairs. She came back a few moments later with the Len modules. They had scared looks on their faces.

"What's with you guys? Why do you all look scared? It's just me." asked Brave.

"Well, it's just that you changed a lot since you left us." said Starmine.

"Starmine, all I changed was my outfit. I used to wear black and my hair was shinier back then. Now I prefer silver." said Brave.

"But what about your behavior?" asked Trickster.

"What about it?"

"Well, Hansel and Lightning thought you started the fight between the 8 of you that night."

"Oh that. Yes, I was the one that started the fight. I was angry at the time. But that was back in the past." said Brave.

"But who was the one that punched Phoenix in the face?" asked Jersey.

"I'll tell you this. It wasn't me. I would never do that. Well, there was another reason I came back. Today's my birthday. February 3rd." said Brave.

"I almost forgot. Happy birthday, Brave. You remember the day when we actually met?" asked Ashley. Brave nodded.

* * *

 _The date was February 3rd, 2009. Ashley was all alone, watching TV. Suddenly, the door knocked. Ashley went over to the door and answered it. There stood a Len module with blonde hair like all of the Len modules, dull purple eyes, and wearing a silver coat, pants, and purple boots._

 _"_ _Boy, don't you look handsome." asked Ashley as she shook hands with the new Len module._

 _"_ _I appreciate the compliment. My name is Brave Butterfly. I'm in the Beauty Medley with my sister Pure Butterfly, and my friends Brilliant, Elegant, Mysterious, and Glamorous." said Brave._

 _"_ _Nice to meet you. I'm Ashley."_

* * *

"I remember that you called me handsome even though I'm an Elegant module." said Brave to Ashley. He then looked over at Trickster, who was working on an amethyst necklace.

"What you making there, Trickster?" asked Brave.

"It's your birthday present. An amethyst necklace for you." said Trickster as he gave the amethyst necklace to Brave.

"Wow. Thanks a lot." said Brave as he tried the necklace on. The amethyst started to glow a faint purple.

"Is it supposed to glow like that?" Brave asked Trickster. The baku nodded.

"It's harmless, though." After a few seconds, the glowing stopped.

"This is a cool present. Thanks again." said Brave.

"Eat up, guys. I remember that this was your favorite breakfast, Brave." said Crane as he handed everyone a plate of eggs and bacon.

"You do remember." said Brave as he took a bite.

* * *

That night, Ashley walked over to Brave's room. She knocked on the door. But no one answered. "Brave? Are you in there?" asked Ashley as she knocked again. Again, there was no answer.

"You looking for Brave?" asked a voice. Ashley saw Punkish walking up to her. Ashley nodded.

"I think I saw him downstairs." said Punkish.

"Thanks, Punkish. You need to get to bed." said Ashley as she went downstairs. She saw Brave doing the dishes.

"What are you doing?" asked Ashley. Brave looked behind him and saw his manager.

"Doing the dishes. Crane forgot to do them." said Brave.

"Ah. Did you see your room?"

"Yeah. It looks good. Thanks." said Brave. Ashley heard some footsteps coming downstairs. Ashley saw Ciel come down.

"Hey, Ciel. Are you here for a glass of water?" Ciel nodded, but gasped when he saw Brave. Brave looked at Ciel, who had a scared look on his face.

"What's wrong, little Ciel?" asked Brave. Ciel took a couple of steps backwards.

"I think you're scaring him." said a voice. The 3 of them saw Trickster come downstairs.

"How am I scaring him?" asked Brave.

"Your appearance. It reminds him of someone that we all met back in the past year." said Ashley as she looked Brave up and down.

"And he was a bad person. His name was Prince, and he murdered 7 of us and attacked Ciel 3 times." said Trickster.

"And you're saying that this Prince person looks like me?" asked Brave.

"Well, almost. Prince had blue eyes." said Ashley.

"Where is he now?"

"He's dead." said Trickster.

"Oh." Brave slowly walked up to Ciel, but Ciel kept backing up. His back hit the wall.

"Ciel, I'm your friend, not your enemy. I don't know who this Prince person was. But I can assure you I'm not him." said Brave. He held out his hand. But Ciel didn't shake it. He was still scared. He looked away from the other Len module.

"How's Soleil doing?" asked Brave. Ciel snapped his eyes open and looked at Brave.

"She's... she's fine, thanks for asking." said Ciel in a scared voice. He looked at Brave's hand, which still needed to be shook.

"You can trust me. I would never hurt another module." said Brave. Ciel looked over at Ashley and Trickster. They both nodded. Ciel slowly reached his hand out and it touched Brave's. Ciel then hugged Brave and even cried on him.

"It's okay, Ciel. It's okay." said Brave as he softly patted his back. Ashley smiled at the 2. Brave broke the hug.

"Now, how about we get you some water?" Ciel nodded. Brave got him a cup full of water. Ciel downed it in 3 gulps.

"We better get to bed. It's getting late." said Brave. Ciel nodded and Brave held his hand upstairs.

"Wow. Brave and Ciel are getting along just fine. I thought Ciel was going to have a heart attack." said Ashley. Trickster nodded.

"Brave's like an older brother to Ciel. You need to get some sleep, too." said Trickster.

"Alright. See you in the morning." said Ashley as she went back upstairs. She saw Ciel in her room, fast asleep. Ashley smiled at him and changed into her pajamas. She fell asleep beside Ciel.


	9. Chapter 9

Almost a month has passed since Polar and Nameless's birthdays and it was February 16th. Ashley woke up and saw that Ciel is still sleeping with her. Council told her on January 31st that the fireplace can't be fixed and that the modules are looking for a new one. That was okay with Ashley, as she didn't want Ciel to leave her room. She enjoyed his company. Ashley spent Valentine's Day with Starmine. But he didn't tell her his secret that he found out last month. "What is Starmine hiding from me?" asked Ashley to herself as she looked at her calendar. Today was Receiver's birthday. Ashley got the birthday present ready for him. She didn't want to bother Ciel, so she went downstairs without him.

* * *

"Good morning, Ashley." said Crane.

"Hello, Crane. What's for breakfast?" asked Ashley.

"Pancakes. I'm making Receiver's favorite breakfast." Suddenly, she saw Receiver coming downstairs.

"Speaking of Receiver, there's the birthday boy now." said Ashley.

"Morning, Ashley." said Receiver.

"So, what did you give Transmitter for her birthday?" asked Crane.

"I gave her a new Sega Dreamcast. Hers wasn't working. But she didn't give me anything." said Receiver.

"Well, let's get everyone downstairs first." said Ashley.

"Actually, everyone is packing up. Because Kaito's birthday is tomorrow, and he wants everyone to be there. Speaking of which, I better get packing too." said Crane as he left.

"Well, I don't really like parties. Wanna stay here and play video games with me and Transmitter?" asked Receiver.

"Sure. I don't really like going to big parties either." said Ashley.

* * *

Meanwhile, everyone except for Ashley, Starmine, and Receiver left to go to the original Vocaloids' place, which is in southern Japan. Transmitter decided to go to their house, because it's just her at the Rin modules' place, and she doesn't like to be alone. The 3 of them are now playing Mario Kart 8. Starmine also decided to stay home because he was feeling sick.

"I won! I'm just too good for this game." said Ashley.

"We let you win, Ashley." said Transmitter.

"Ready for another round?" asked Receiver.

"Actually, I wanna take a break." said Ashley as she dropped her controller on the floor and breathed a big sigh. Receiver and Transmitter dropped their controllers also.

"Remember when we first met?" asked Receiver to Ashley.

"Yes, I do." said Ashley.

* * *

 _The date was February 16, 2011. Ashley was just reading something when suddenly someone knocked on the door._

 _"Must be a new module. Miku told me that I will get another one today." said Ashley. She opened the door and she saw a Len module messing around with a video game._

 _"Hey, eyes up here." said Ashley. The boy looked up and saw his new manager._

 _"I'm so sorry. I was focused on my game. Are you my manager?"_

 _"Yes. And who might you be?" asked Ashley._

 _"My name is Receiver, from the song Remote Controller. Nice to meet you." said Receiver._

 _"I have heard of that song. I'm Ashley Cox. Can I help you with your bags?" asked Ashley as she held one of the bags._

 _"That would be great. All I have in there are my video games." said Receiver._

 _"You only packed video games with you?" asked Ashley._

 _"And a remote." said Receiver._

 _"I can't believe you. But you're lucky my older sister Allison loves video games." said Ashley._

* * *

"I was a jerk, wasn't I?" asked Receiver.

"Yes, you were. But I was too, when I introduced myself to the other Rin modules. Receiver, I'm sorry for forgetting your birthday present. I was busy helping the other Rin modules pack." said Transmitter.

"It's okay. You didn't have to get me anything." said Receiver.

"I got you something, Receiver." said Ashley as she reached into her pocket and brought out the tiny box with the amethyst necklace in it.

"Wow. What is it?"

"Why don't you open it? Happy birthday, Receiver." said Ashley. Receiver opened the present and saw the amethyst necklace inside.

"A necklace?" said Receiver.

"It's not just a necklace, but it's a necklace with our birthstone. Try it on." said Transmitter. Receiver did, and the amethyst glowed a faint purple.

"Why is it glowing?" asked Transmitter.

"It's recognizing Receiver as its new owner." said Ashley. After a few seconds, the glowing stopped.

"Wow. This is a cool present. Thank you." said Receiver.

"Oh man! Now I want one of those." said Transmitter.

"Ask Trickster to make you one." said Ashley.

"Nah. Trickster scares me."

"So, what do you wanna do?" asked Receiver. Ashley picked up her controller from the floor.

"You guys are going down." said Ashley.

* * *

Ashley left Receiver and Transmitter sleeping on the couch and went upstairs to check on Starmine. It was now nighttime. Ashley knocked on Starmine's door. He didn't answer.

"Starmine?" asked Ashley. She slowly opened the door and saw Starmine looking out the window. The moonlight was on Starmine's face. Ashley thought right there he looked like an angel. She wanted him to stay in that position, so she crept up slowly behind him. She tapped him on the shoulder.

"Ashley! You startled me." said Starmine.

"Wait, stay like that." said Ashley.

"Stay like what?"

"The position that you were just in."

"Oh? Like this?" Starmine went into that position again.

"Yes. Just like that." said Ashley. She ran her fingers through his cheek. He leaned into the touch.

"So, why did you want to stay home?"

"I wasn't feeling well. I feel better now, but I have a feeling that something's wrong with me."

"Like what?"

"Well, I have been vomiting since last month. My stomach is getting bigger every day." said Starmine.

"Hmm." Ashley felt Starmine's stomach.

"Maybe you might need to see a doctor." said Ashley.

"Ashley, when was the last time we had sex?"

"I think it was around late October. Don't you remember?"

"No."

"Huh."

"Actually, there is something I have to talk to you about. About a month ago, I was feeling sick and I took a certain kind of test. Ashley, I'm..." said Starmine.

"Hey, guys! Everyone's back." said Transmitter.

"Transmitter, Starmine was just about to tell me something important." said Ashley.

"Sorry. Well, I'll be heading home now." Transmitter left the room.

"What were you about to tell me, Starmine?" asked Ashley.

"Forget it." said Starmine.

"Come on. Just tell me." said Ashley.

"No. Just forget it. I'll tell you another day." said Starmine. Ashley was a little disappointed, but decided to leave it alone for now. She watched as Starmine went back to the position he was before, and Ashley stroked his cheek.

* * *

Ashley was wide awake. She couldn't sleep. She quietly slipped out the room and went downstairs. When she was walking to the kitchen, she smelled vanilla. She looked in the kitchen and saw Trickster reading and sipping his tea. The same vanilla candle from January 21st was glowing dimly in the dark room. Ashley smiled and went up to him.

"Hey, Trickster."

"Why are you not in bed?" asked Trickster without looking at her.

"I couldn't sleep. There's something going on in my mind." said Ashley as she sat down beside Trickster.

"Is it the necklaces?" asked Trickster.

"No. It's about Starmine. I think he's hiding something from me." said Ashley.

"Why do you think he's hiding something from you? He's your boyfriend." said Trickster.

"Well, he's been feeling sick. That's why he stayed home today. I asked him what's wrong. He then talked about taking a certain kind of test last month. And then Transmitter came in and interrupted him. And when she left, he said to forget it and he'll tell me another day." said Ashley.

"A certain kind of test? Like a pregnancy test?" asked Trickster.

"Pregnancy test? Starmine's not pregnant!" said Ashley.

"I didn't say that he was. But what if he did take a pregnancy test and the results came out positive? I mean, you guys had sex how many times? 3?"

"Yeah."

"Look, if he's hiding something, and he's not even telling his own girlfriend about it, then that means something big is about to happen. Something that will affect yours and Starmine's lives forever. Like he's pregnant. And he's keeping it a secret from you."

"No, I'm not buying it. Starmine's too young to have babies."

"We all are. I'm just saying. If he doesn't want to tell you that he's pregnant, that means he's scared that you won't accept the child." said Trickster.

"I'll ask him on the next birthday. Which is March 7th." said Ashley.

"Asymmetry's birthday."

"Right. Well, I better get to bed. But I'm not believing your story that Starmine is pregnant yet. I better get him to Spacy or Lab. Goodnight, Trickster." said Ashley as she went upstairs to her room. Luckily, she didn't wake up Ciel. Ashley got into bed, which woke up Ciel.

"Ashley, what are you doing up so late?"

"I was getting a glass of water." Ashley lied.

"Well, it took you awhile to get one glass of water."

"Go back to sleep, Ciel." said Ashley. Ciel did as he was told. Ashley then went to sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, White Edge was walking to the forest in the middle of the night to find at least 1 of the modules that were being held in the hideout. "I'm going to prove Ciel wrong and tell him that there is no hideout." said White Edge to himself. When he got to a clearing, he saw no hideout.

"See, Ciel? There is no hideout here. Just a couple of Len modules unconscious. Wait, what?" asked White Edge. He ran over to a couple of modules wearing only black-and-yellow swimming trunks. But one of them had tan skin. White Edge shook the Len modules' shoulders gently.

"Hey, dudes. Are you okay? Wake up." said White Edge. The Len modules did wake up and saw White Edge.

"Who are you?" asked one Len module.

"My name is White Edge. I'm here to get you out." said White Edge. He suddenly gasped. There were a bunch of men holding guns in every which way.

"We're surrounded." said the Len module with the tan.

"Come on. Get up." said White Edge as he helped the 2 Len modules get up. The 3 of them made a run for it. One of the men fired his gun, but luckily, the modules dodged the bullet. Two of the men held White Edge's arms. He struggled in their grasp.

"Let him go." said the 2 Len modules in unison. They suddenly brought out a couple of water guns that was strapped to their backs. They fired water at the 2 men holding White Edge.

"Thanks." said White Edge. But suddenly, he gasped. A dart landed on the back of his neck.

"Let them go, men. We did what we came for." said the leader. The men disappeared in the shadows. The 2 Len modules took the dart out of White Edge's neck.

"Are you okay?" one of them asked.

"I'm fine. Let's just get out of here." said White Edge. The 3 Len modules ran for the house.

"Phew. That was close." said the first Len module while trying to catch his breath.

"You never told me your names." said White Edge.

"Oh. Sorry. I'm Swimwear. Nice to meet you." said Swimwear as he shook hands with White Edge.

"And I'm Swimwear Tan. But just call me Tan." said Tan.

"I'm guessing that you were friends with Nameless."

"Nameless? Did he manage to get out?" said Swimwear.

"Out of what?"

"The hideout place that me, Tan, Nameless, and a few others got kidnapped in."

"I didn't see a hideout. It doesn't exist."

"But there is one. Maybe you need to go farther down from where you found us or something." said Tan.

"Listen, it's getting late, and I'm getting tired. Ashley and the others will need to hear your story." said White Edge. His vision suddenly got blurry. He held his head with one hand.

"White Edge? Are you okay?" asked Swimwear.

"I don't feel so good." said White Edge. He suddenly collapsed on the floor.

"White Edge!" said Swimwear. He tried to wake him up, but it wasn't working. He dragged White Edge over to the living room couch.

"Man, you sure are heavy for a Len module. Well, I guess we better wait until he wakes up." said Swimwear. Tan nodded. Swimwear sat in a lounge chair and fell asleep. Tan did the same.


	10. Chapter 10

11 days later, Ashley woke up to the sound of harsh winds. She looked out the window and saw the wind blowing hard. She looked over at Ciel, who was shivering. Ashley pulled the winter blanket closer to him. His shivering subsided. Ashley smiled and went to the bathroom to get dressed. When she did that, she gently shook Ciel's shoulder, waking him up.

"We better get up and eat breakfast." said Ashley. Ciel yawned and stretched his arms. Ashley and Ciel went downstairs to find White Edge still passed out and another 2 Len modules.

"Is that Swimwear? And Tan? What are they doing here?" asked Ciel.

"I don't know." Ashley went over to the couch and shook Swimwear's shoulder gently while Ciel shook Tan's shoulder. They woke up and saw Ashley.

"Ashley? Ciel? You're up." said Swimwear.

"Yeah. We are. What are you doing here?"

"What? You're not surprised to see us alive and well?" asked Tan.

"We kinda are, actually. How did you escape from the hideout that you were being kept in?" asked Ciel.

"Well, it's kind of a long story. We should probably wait until the others wake up, right?" said Swimwear.

"I guess so. But what is White Edge doing on the couch?" asked Ashley.

"He actually was the one that found me and Tan out in the forest. But when we were trying to come back, we ran into a little trouble. White Edge had this dart thing in his neck and that made him pass out. We had to drag him to the couch." said Swimwear.

"Do you know when he's going to wake up?" said Ashley. Swimwear and Tan shook their heads. Suddenly, he saw the others come downstairs and see them.

"Uh, hey guys." said Swimwear. Everyone that knew Swimwear and Tan hugged them tight.

"Alright, guys. We can't breathe." said Swimwear.

"We got worried about you 2. Where were you?" said Eraser.

"We'll tell you all at the table. By the way, Ashley, you remember when you, Tan, and me first met?" Ashley nodded.

* * *

 _The date was February 27th, 2009. Everyone was trying to get warm by using Ciel's fireplace. They all had hot chocolate mugs in their hands. "You know, Ciel, this fireplace is very helpful." said Append._

 _"Thanks, Append." said Ciel. Suddenly, Ashley heard a knock on the door._

 _"I'll go get that." said Ashley. She went downstairs and opened the door. Standing by the doorway were 2 Len modules wearing only black-and-gold swimming trunks. But one of them had tan skin._

 _"Well, get in here! You must be freezing wearing only those swimming trunks." said Ashley._

 _"We are cold, actually. And I'm guessing that you are my manager?" said the Len module._

 _"That's me. Ashley Cox, at your service. May I get your names?"_

 _"I'm Swimwear." said Swimwear._

 _"And I'm Swimwear Tan. But just call me Tan. It's shorter." said Tan._

 _"Well, nice to meet you 2. We are actually in Ciel's room, trying to get warm and having hot chocolate. You wanna join us?"_

 _"Sure." said Swimwear._

* * *

"And that was how we met. I remember that day very well." said Swimwear. Trickster gave Ashley 2 tiny boxes.

"What're these for?" asked Ashley.

"They're for Swimwear and Tan. Their birthday is today." said Trickster. Ashley wanted to ask him how he knew that. But she decided not to. She gave the boxes to Swimwear and Tan.

"What're these?" asked Tan.

"These are your birthday presents. Happy birthday, Swimwear and Tan." said Ashley. Swimwear and Tan ripped the wrapping paper and inside the boxes were a couple of amethyst necklaces.

"Amethyst. You actually remembered our birthday was in February." said Swimwear.

"Why don't you try the necklaces on?" asked Blue Moon. Swimwear and Tan did, and the amethysts started to glow.

"Is this supposed to happen?" asked Swimwear to Trickster. He nodded.

"Don't worry. It's harmless." the baku said. After a few seconds, the amethyst necklaces stopped glowing.

"This is cool. Where did you get these?" asked Swimwear to Ashley. She just pointed at Trickster.

"You made these?" asked Tan. The baku nodded.

"Well, these are cool presents. Thanks, guys." said Tan.

"Oh you're welcome, Swimwear and Tan." said Ashley.

* * *

That night, everyone was asleep except for Ashley and Trickster, who were watching over White Edge, who had been unconscious the entire day. "You know when he's supposed to wake up?" asked Ashley. Trickster shook his head.

"He needs to stop getting himself into trouble." said Trickster.

"Hey, we nicknamed him Mr. Clumsy for a reason." said Ashley.

"He can get himself hurt or killed. You remember the time he sprained his ankle coming down from the stairs? Or the time he cut himself with a knife while helping Crane cook supper?"

"I do remember. But White Edge was made to be this clumsy." Suddenly, they heard a moan. Ashley saw White Edge open his green eyes.

"Hey. Good evening, Sleeping Beauty." said Ashley.

"Evening? What time is it?" said White Edge.

"About 10:00." said Trickster while looking at his pocket watch.

"Geez. I slept a whole day away. That dart really works." said White Edge.

"Do us all a favor and stop being so clumsy."

"Trickster, he just woke up. And all you can do is yell?" said Ashley.

"Whatever. I'm going to my room. Make sure you go to your own beds." said Trickster as he left.

"He's just being mean, White Edge. Don't listen to what he says." said Ashley.

"But's he right. I need to stop being clumsy at everything." said White Edge.

"Come on. We better get to bed. Can you stand up on your own?" said Ashley. White Edge nodded and got up from the couch. The 2 of them walked up the stairs. But White Edge was having trouble seeing.

"Ashley, I can't see where I'm going." said White Edge. He trying shaking his head. But that didn't work.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" asked Ashley as she held up 3 fingers.

"Uh... 7."

"Yeah, your vision is still a little messed up. Must be from that dart. Here, I'll help you get to your room." said Ashley. She helped him get up the stairs and to his bedroom. She helped him on the bed.

"Can you see anything now? Can you even see me?" asked Ashley. White Edge just shook his head.

"Ashley, I feel sleepy."

"No, don't go to sleep yet. We need to get your eyesight fixed." But White Edge's eyes were drooping. He exhaled and passed out on the bed.

"White Edge?" Ashley tried shaking the Len module's shoulder. But he wasn't waking up.

"I'm sure he'll be fine by tomorrow." Ashley told herself. She kissed White Edge's forehead and left the room to go to her own room. She found Ciel sleeping on her bed. She got dressed in her pajamas and climbed into bed with him. She instantly fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Almost a month went by for Ashley and the Len modules since Receiver's birthday. Ashley woke up and was about to get out of bed, but something was holding her down. It was Ciel, still sleeping and hugging her. Ashley smiled at him and laid back down. To be honest, she didn't want to get out of bed. She stroked Ciel's cheek softly. But that woke him up.

"Morning, sleepyhead." said Ashley. Ciel yawned and let go of Ashley and stood up.

"Well, we got to go downstairs for breakfast, because I'm hungry." said Ashley.

"I am too." said Ciel. He got out of bed and went downstairs. Ashley got one of the boxes that she prepared on February 16th and put it in her pocket. She then went downstairs.

* * *

"Where's Asymmetry?" asked Ashley to the Len modules.

"He's at the Rin modules' place to wish Asymmetry R a happy birthday." said Blue Moon.

"He said that he'll be back." said Yukata. As soon as he said that, Asymmetry came in the house.

"Hey, guys. Did I miss breakfast? I'm starving." asked Asymmetry.

"No, you didn't. Come join us." said Jersey.

* * *

After breakfast, Ashley was walking over to Starmine's room to talk about his secret that he didn't tell Ashley on February 16th. Ashley knocked on Starmine's door. But he didn't answer. Ashley then found out that his door was unlocked. She opened it to find Starmine asleep. Ashley smiled and went over to him and laid down beside him. She kissed him on the cheek. That woke him up.

"Ashley? How did you get in here?" he asked.

"Your door was unlocked."

"Oh. I probably need to lock it next time, huh?" Ashley nodded.

"Wasn't there something you needed to tell me?"

"Oh. My secret. Is there anyone around?"

"Not when I came in here."

"Alright. Ashley, I'm..." said Starmine.

"Hey, guys! Asymmetry R is here for a visit!" said Punkish.

"Punkish, get out!" Ashley said as she threw a pillow at Punkish. He got hit by it.

"Alright, alright. I'm leaving." said Punkish as he left.

"Now, where were we?" asked Ashley.

"It's nothing. Forget it." said Starmine.

"Well, how about it? How about I come later, and then you can tell me? I'll meet you in here and I'll lock the door." said Ashley.

"Alright." Starmine agreed.

"Well, I better give Asymmetry his birthday present. I'll be back later." said Ashley as she left.

* * *

Ashley was now walking to Asymmetry's room. She was still ticked that Starmine didn't tell her his secret again. She knocked on the door to Asymmetry's room.

"Come in." said Asymmetry's voice. Ashley walked right on in. She saw Asymmetry just sitting on his bed, doing nothing.

"So, what did you get your sister for her birthday?" asked Ashley.

"Nothing." Ashley was shocked to hear that.

"Really?" He nodded.

"She didn't really want anything because she was getting old for birthday presents. And I agree with her. I'm getting old, too." said Asymmetry.

"Hey, Asymmetry. Remember the first time we met?" asked Ashley.

"I remember it like it was just yesterday."

* * *

 _The date was March 7, 2008. Ashley was having breakfast with Append and Blue Moon when suddenly, someone knocked on the door._

 _"_ _Probably a new module. Miku told me I would be having another one today." said Ashley. She answered the door, and there stood a boy with blonde hair and blue like Append and Blue Moon, and he was wearing mostly brown._

 _"_ _Hey, are you Ashley Cox? Are you the new manager?" asked the boy._

 _"_ _Yes, I am. And who are you?" asked Ashley._

 _"_ _I forgot to introduce myself. Silly me. My name is Asymmetry L, but just call me Asymmetry. My sister and I are the modules for the song Gemini." said Asymmetry._

 _"_ _Nice to meet you. Miku told me that I will have another Len module today. Why don't you come on in? Let your 'brothers' help you with your bags." said Ashley._

 _"_ _I have brothers?"_

 _"_ _Yes. Asymmetry, this is Blue Moon and over there is Kagamine Len Append." said Ashley._

 _"_ _Welcome to the family, Asymmetry." said Blue Moon._

 _"_ _Arigato." said Asymmetry._

* * *

"Blue Moon and Append accepted me as one of their own." said Asymmetry.

"Yeah."

"So, what's the real reason you're here, Ashley?" asked Asymmetry.

"Well, I got you a present."

"That's nice for you to do that, but I'm getting old for presents."

"You're never too old for anything. Just take it. Happy birthday, Asymmetry." said Ashley. Asymmetry ripped the wrapping paper and opened the box. Inside was an aquamarine necklace.

"Wow. This is beautiful. Where did you get it?"

"It was actually Trickster's. Here, let me help put it on." said Ashley as she put the necklace around Asymmetry's neck. It started to glow a faint light pink color.

"Should I be concerned?"

"No, you shouldn't be. Everyone's necklaces do that. It'll stop in a few seconds." And, like Ashley said, the glowing stopped.

"Wow. This is cool. Thank you so much." said Asymmetry.

"You're welcome." said Ashley as Asymmetry gave her a hug.

* * *

It was now nighttime and everyone was now asleep. Ashley was laying in her bed. Carefully, she got out of bed, as Ciel was asleep. Ashley walked around the hallway to Starmine's room. Ashley didn't want to knock on the door because she might wake someone up. Ashley opened it to find Starmine asleep like all of the Len modules. Ashley went over to him and hugged his waist. Starmine opened his eyes and saw Ashley.

"You didn't forget our meeting." said Starmine.

"Nope. I remembered. Now, let's go over to the window. There's a moon out tonight." said Ashley as she went over to the window and sat on the windowsill. Starmine followed her and sat down beside her.

"Now, everyone's asleep. This is the perfect time to tell me what your secret is that you've kept from everybody." said Ashley.

"Well, I guess it's better to show you. Come with me to the bathroom." said Starmine. Ashley was confused, but nodded. The 2 of them went to the bathroom. Ashley looked in the sink and saw 2 certain-looking tests. They both had a plus on them.

"Please don't be mad at me." said Starmine.

"I don't understand. What are these?"

"Pregnancy tests. Ashley, I'm pregnant." said Starmine. Ashley felt like she was going to throw up.

"You alright?"

"Yeah. Just fine. How far along are you?" Ashley sat on the toilet seat.

"Almost 4 months. Are you happy with me?"

"I just don't know what to think. Back in February, I told Trickster about what would you be hiding from me. He thought you were pregnant. But I didn't believe him at first."

"Next time you see him, you better apologize to Trickster."

"I will. Well, thank you for finally telling me."

"You're not mad."

"No, I'm not. But I don't know how the others will take this news."

"We have to tell them eventually." Ashley nodded.

"Well, let's get back to bed." Ashley and Starmine walked back to Starmine's room. Ashley then walked back to her own room. Ashley laid in bed carefully so that she doesn't wake up Ciel.

"I can't believe it. I'm going to be a parent soon." said Ashley in her head. She had trouble sleeping just thinking about it.


	12. Chapter 12

3 days later, Ashley woke up to find Ciel still sleeping beside her. She didn't tell him that Starmine was pregnant. In fact, she didn't tell anybody yet. Ashley got up carefully so that she doesn't wake up Ciel. Ashley looked at the calendar. "March 10th. Crane's birthday." said Ashley in her head. She went back to the bed to wake Ciel up. She stroked his cheek. Ciel opened his eyes.

"Morning. We better get downstairs to eat breakfast." said Ashley. Ciel nodded and got out of bed. Ashley went over to join him. When they both got downstairs, they saw Crane not there.

"Where's Crane?" asked Ciel.

"He's still asleep." said a voice. Ashley saw Heat Haze, Crane's girlfriend.

"Why didn't you wake him up?" asked Ashley.

"Crane does all the cooking and cleaning the dishes here, right?" They both nodded.

"Well, don't you think that he needs a break every once in a while?" asked Heat Haze.

"Yeah, he does. Thanks, Heat Haze, for coming." said Ashley. Heat Haze nodded and went back to cooking.

* * *

After breakfast, Ashley went over to Starmine's room to check on him. She is the only one that knows of Starmine's pregnancy. When Ashley let herself in, she saw that her boyfriend was asleep. Ashley looked at Starmine and saw that he was getting big pretty fast. Ashley went over to Starmine and kissed him on the cheek, which woke him up. "Ashley, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Just to check on you. You're getting pretty fat there." said Ashley as she rubbed his stomach.

"Yeah. Lab came over the other day, and she said that I'm on my 20th week already." said Starmine. Suddenly, Ashley felt a kick.

"Starmine, the baby just kicked." said Ashley. Starmine put a hand on his stomach. And he felt the baby kick as well.

"Well, at least the baby's healthy." said Starmine.

"Yeah. I wonder if the baby will be a boy or girl. I'll be fine with either. Well, I better get going and give Crane his present. I'll come back later tonight." said Ashley. She kissed Starmine's stomach and then his lips. Ashley then left the room.

* * *

Ashley knocked on Crane's door. "Come in." said Crane's voice. Ashley let herself in. Crane was just laying down on his bed looking at the ceiling.

"Hey, Crane. Have you been here all day?" asked Ashley.

"Yeah. It was nice to have Heat Haze come in and do all the cooking in here on my day off." said Crane.

"Crane, remember when we first met?"

"How could I forget? You guys were desperate in looking for a cook. And I fitted the bill." said Crane.

* * *

 _The date was March 10, 2011. "Man, none of us could cook. All we can cook is pizza." said Append._

 _"_ _Well, we are in luck. Miku told me that we're going another new module today. And she also told me that he's an excellent cook." said Ashley. Suddenly, they heard the door knock. Ashley got up to answer it. There stood a Len module with blonde hair tied in a purple ribbon and green eyes._

 _"_ _You must be the new module that Miku told me about." said Ashley as she shook hands with the boy._

 _"_ _Yes. The name's Crane. Nice to meet you. I heard that you people desperately need a cook in the house. Well, I'm an excellent cook. I can make almost everything."_

 _"_ _That's great!" said Polar._

* * *

"All of the Len modules know how to make pizza. And only pizza." said Ashley.

"Lucky I came around to save the day." said Crane.

"Did Heat Haze give you anything for your birthday?"

"Actually, she gave me an awesome cookbook."

"Well, I got another present for you. Happy birthday, Crane." said Ashley as she held up the tiny box with the other aquamarine necklace in it.

"For me? Oh, you shouldn't have."

"Yes, it's for you. Why don't you open it?" Ashley suggested. Crane ripped the wrapping paper and opened the box. Inside was the aquamarine necklace.

"How did you know what my birthstone was?" asked Crane.

"Aitetsu was the one that made me remember." said Ashley.

"Well, this is a cool present."

"Even better than the cookbook?"

"Yes, even better than the cookbook." Crane put the necklace around his neck. The aquamarine stone started to glow.

"Does that happen often?"

"It's one of Trickster's necklaces. He told me that they're supposed to do that." said Ashley. After a few seconds, the necklace stopped glowing.

"Well, thank you very much for the necklace. I really appreciate it." said Crane.

"You're welcome." said Ashley.

* * *

Meanwhile, it was now nighttime, and everyone was asleep, except for Ashley. She decided to go downstairs and have a midnight snack. So, she got out of bed carefully because Ciel was asleep, and went downstairs. She suddenly smelled some pumpkin. Ashley looked in the kitchen and saw Trickster reading a book and drinking some tea with a candle in the middle of the table. Ashley smiled and went over to him. She sat down beside him.

"Hey." Ashley simply said to the baku.

"What are you doing up?" asked Trickster without even looking up at her.

"I got hungry and wanted a midnight snack."

"If you were hungry, you could've have more of a dinner."

"Sorry. Could you make me some tea?" That made Trickster look up.

"I thought you hate tea?"

"Yeah, but it's never too late to try some."

"Alright. I'll be right back." said Trickster as he got up and went to the stove. Ashley decided to wait. She looked at the book that Trickster was reading.

"The Murder House? Why are you interested in horror books?" asked Ashley to Trickster.

"Not just horror books. I pretty much read any book I can get my hands on." said Trickster. That made Ashley think. Trickster already has a necklace. Should she get a book for Trickster's birthday? Ashley looked at the pumpkin-scented candle. Or a candle? Trickster came in with a cup of tea for Ashley.

"I hope it's to your liking." said Trickster as he gave her the teacup. Ashley accepted it and took a sip. "Wow." Ashley thought to herself. "This is the best tea I ever tasted."

"This is delicious." said Ashley.

"Thank you." said Trickster as he sat down again and picked up his book to read once again.

"Are you going to do that all night? Are you going to even talk to me?" asked Ashley.

"There's nothing to really talk about." said Trickster.

"Actually, I have to tell you something. Remember when I came over here last time and I had doubts of Starmine pregnant?" Trickster put his book down and nodded.

"Well, you were right. Starmine's 20 weeks pregnant."

"Wait, 20 weeks? That means he's about halfway through his pregnancy."

"Yep. And for the first time, Starmine and I felt the baby kick. He told me that Lab came over and told him the news."

"Let me ask you this. Do you want the child? Does Starmine want it?"

"Of course I want the child. I'm not so sure about Starmine. He's been pregnant before, but I wanted him to abort it because it was going to be Prince's child. But now that it's going to be mine, I don't think he's ready to be a mother."

"Do either of you know what the due date is? Or the gender of the baby?" asked Trickster. Ashley shook her head.

"Well, Spacy told me that she was going to come over tomorrow and tell us the gender of the baby. I'm not so sure about the due date." said Ashley.

"Well, let's do the math here. Starmine and you had sex in late October. He started to get sick in January. He's already 20 weeks. 9 months from October is August." said Trickster.

"You think the due date will be sometime in August?"

"I'm just doing the math." Ashley took another sip of the tea in front of her.

"Hey, I should've believed you. About Starmine being pregnant. I'm sorry."

"There's no need to apologize to me."

"Okay."

"Look, you should get some sleep. You already spent 20 minutes talking to me. Remember whose birthday is on April 2nd?"

"Yeah, Yukata's. Well, thank you for the tea. I really liked it." said Ashley.

"You're welcome. Now, go to bed, young lady." said Trickster. Ashley got up and went back upstairs to her room. Ashley saw Ciel tossing and turning, like he's having a nightmare. Ashley went over to Ciel and shook him.

"Wake up, Ciel." said Ashley. Ciel woke up with a gasp. He saw Ashley and hugged her. Ashley hugged him back.

"Was it a nightmare?" asked Ashley. Ciel nodded.

"Want to talk about it?" Ciel shook his head.

"Look, try to go back to sleep. I'll be right here." said Ashley. Ciel nodded and laid back down. Ashley laid down beside him and stroked his hair. It was sweaty from all the tossing and turning that he had done. Ashley pulled him closer to her in a hug. She laid Ciel's head on her chest. Ashley put one hand on his head and the other on his back, rubbing it. After a few minutes of whimpering, Ciel finally closed his eyes. Ashley closed her eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, White Edge woke up at midnight and got out of bed. He was curious about the hideout as Ciel was. "I need to get answers." he said to himself. He put his shoes on and went downstairs. He didn't see Trickster downstairs in the kitchen.

"Must be in his room or something." White Edge said to himself. He walked out the door and headed out to the forest. Once he got there, he gasped. There was actually a hideout.

"Wow. Ciel wasn't kidding." said White Edge. He stepped forward, only to step on the alarm. He covered his ears as the alarm went off.

"Me and my clumsy self." said White Edge. Suddenly, a man appeared with a gun in hand.

"Alright. Who triggered that alarm?" the man asked as he turned the alarm off.

"I gotta get out of here." said White Edge. Suddenly, he heard a bullet go his way. He dodged just in time.

"You're not getting out of here alive, just to let you know." said the man as he walked up to the Len module. He grabbed his arm.

"Let go of me!" said White Edge as he struggled to free his arm. But the man was much stronger.

"You're a Len module, aren't you? My day just gets better and better." said the man. He pointed his gun up to White Edge's head.

"How would you like to meet my friend, Mr. Gun?" asked the man. Suddenly, the man got blasted with water, letting him release his grip on White Edge. White Edge saw a Len module with blonde hair put up in a ponytail, blue eyes, and wearing only a dark blue school swimsuit.

"Bullseye!" said the Len module.

"WS?"

"Go! Run!" said WS. White Edge started to run. The man growled and pointed his gun at White Edge. He fired, and White Edge cried out in pain. WS fired more water from a water gun. The man got blasted.

"This isn't over!" said the man as he went back inside the hideout. WS went over to White Edge.

"Come on. Let's get you home." said WS as he wrapped an arm around White Edge's shoulders, helping him up. The 2 of them walked together back to the Len modules' house. Once they got back, WS told White Edge to lay down on his stomach on the couch.

"I'll see if I can get help." said WS as he went upstairs. He saw Ashley's room and went inside. He saw Ashley and Ciel sleeping. WS went over to Ashley.

"Ashley, wake up." said WS as he shook Ashley's shoulder gently. Ashley woke up and saw WS. She gasped.

"It can't be. Ciel, wake up. WS is back." said Ashley as she gently shook Ciel's shoulder. Ciel woke up and saw WS as well. And he also gasped.

"Come downstairs with me. White Edge is badly hurt." said WS. Ashley and Ciel looked at each other, then got out of bed and followed WS downstairs. They saw White Edge on the couch in the living room.

"White Edge tried to find me, I guess. But he got hurt." said WS.

"We need some of Snow White's herbs." said Ciel.

"But Trickster is the only one with them. And we can't go in his room." said Ashley.

"Well, you guys gotta do something. White Edge might be dying." said WS.

"Fine, we'll go." said Ashley. She and Ciel went up to Trickster's room. They saw the baku reading.

"What are you 2 doing up at a time like this?"

"We need your help. Come downstairs with us." said Ashley. The 3 of them went downstairs. Trickster saw WS and White Edge badly hurt.

"How did this happen?" asked Trickster.

"He was trying to find me. And he got hurt by the hideout owner's gun." said WS.

"Hold on. My necklace can heal him." said Trickster. His ruby necklace started to glow. And White Edge's wound on his back began to heal. White Edge sighed in relief.

"Thanks, Trickster." said White Edge as he rolled to get in a better position. He was now lying down on his back.

"Next time, don't go in the hideout by yourself. Now, if you'll excuse me." said Trickster as he went back upstairs to his room.

"We better get back to bed, too." said Ashley.

"Aw. But the couch is comfy." said White Edge.

"Come on, Mr. Clumsy. WS, you can come to my room and sleep there if you want." said Ashley. The 4 of them went back to bed.


	13. Chapter 13

20 days later, Ashley woke up and saw Ciel still sleeping beside her. She also saw WS sleeping in a chair in the corner. Ashley got out of bed to get dressed. Once she did that, she woke WS up first. WS woke up and saw his manager. "March 30th is your birthday, right? Happy birthday, WS. I almost forgot about your birthday." said Ashley.

"Thanks, Ashley. Why is Ciel sleeping with you?" asked WS.

"His fireplace broke, and he doesn't have heat in his room at all. So, he came to me."

"I see. Don't you think we should wake him up? I'm guessing Punkish will come any minute and tell us it's time for breakfast." said WS.

"Yeah, you're right." said Ashley. She went over to the bed and gently shook Ciel's shoulder.

"Come on, sleepyhead." said Ashley. Ciel yawned and stretched his arms.

"We better get downstairs for breakfast." said WS. The 3 of them went downstairs and saw only Crane. Crane saw them and smiled. But his smile turned into a O shape. He covered his mouth.

"What? What is it?" asked WS. Crane went over to WS and hugged him.

"I thought you were dead." said Crane as he let go of the Len module.

"Well, I'm still here, right?"

"I guess. Do the others know that WS came back?" Crane asked Ashley.

"Only White Edge and Trickster know. Actually, White Edge was the one that found him." said Ashley.

"Well, actually, _I_ found him. He was trying to get away from the bad guy that had a hold on him." said WS.

"I see. Well, the others will be happy to know about this. Once they get downstairs, we need to surprise them." said Crane.

"Ashley, you remember the day when we first met?" asked WS. Ashley nodded.

* * *

 _The date was March 30th, 2011. Everyone except for Ashley were relaxing in the hot tub after a long day. "Miku told me that we're getting a new module today. I wonder what's going on and why he's not here yet?" asked Ashley._

 _"_ _Maybe he'll come later." said Eraser. Suddenly, the door knocked._

 _"_ _That must be him now. I'll be right back." said Ashley. She opened the door and saw a Len module wearing only a dark blue swimsuit._

 _"_ _Hey, it's cold out there. Why don't you come in and relax yourself at our hot tub?" asked Ashley._

 _"_ _Oh, I love hot tubs. Thanks so much. I'm guessing that you're my manager." said the Len module as he walked in the house._

 _"_ _And you must be a swimwear-only Len module." said Ashley._

 _"_ _You got that part right. My name is School Swimwear WS. But you and the others can call me WS, if you want." said WS._

 _"_ _That's fine. And you can call me Ashley." said Ashley._

* * *

"Do you guys still have the hot tub?" asked WS. Ashley nodded.

"Cool. I can relax in that anytime I want."

"Ashley, give him this." said Trickster as he gave her a wrapped tiny box.

"Here you go, WS. Trickster told me to give this to you. I'm guessing it's your birthday present." said Ashley. WS took the present from her and started to open it. Inside was a aquamarine necklace like Asymmetry's and Crane's.

"A necklace? With my birthstone? Thanks so much, Ashley." said WS.

"Put it on." said Council. WS did so, and the pink aquamarine stone started to glow faintly.

"Trickster, buddy, is this supposed to do this?" asked WS.

"It's just recognizing its new owner. It's totally harmless. And please, don't call me buddy again." said Trickster. After a few seconds, the stone stopped glowing.

"That's pretty cool. Thank you, Ashley." said WS as he gave his manager a hug. Ashley hugged back.

"You're welcome." said Ashley.

"Eat up, guys. Breakfast is done." said Crane.

"Thanks, Crane, who is also the best Len module cook in the world." said WS as he took a bite of his pancakes.

"Aw. You flatter me, WS. You always do." said Crane.

"So, who else did you find at that hideout?" WS asked Ashley.

"I didn't find anyone. Ciel was the one who found Nameless. And White Edge found Swimwear, Tan, and you. And that's it." said Ashley.

"Oh. Well, there are 4 more Len modules being held there, I think." said WS.

"How did you escape?" asked Asymmetry.

"Well, it wasn't easy..." Everyone listened to WS's story about how he escaped from the hideout all through breakfast.

* * *

That night, everyone was asleep. Ashley saw WS coming into her room. "What's up with my room? Why is it all boarded up?" asked WS.

"Ssh. Keep your voice down. Ciel is asleep." said Ashley as she looked at the sleeping boy on her chest.

"Oh. Sorry. Why is my room boarded up?"

"Trickster said that it's going under renovations. So, I guess you're stuck in here for a while." said Ashley. WS went over to the chair in the corner.

"So, how is White Edge doing? His wound all healed up?" Ashley nodded.

"Trickster can heal people like you wouldn't believe. He is the best." said Ashley.

"How come after I came to the household, he wasn't there? Or that gold-eyed Len module that was wearing red and black leather clothing?" asked WS.

"He and Bad Boy were created a few months after you disappeared. Bad Boy was created in May 2011, and Trickster was created in July 2011. Trickster is the last one of you Len modules to come here. But he feels like he knows everybody that disappeared over the years. Like Ice Fog, Fan Dance, Terekakushi, Christmas, Cheerful, Alparka, you, Swimwear, Tan, Swimshorts, Pop Star, and Indigo."

"Oh. I guess that makes sense. Well, I'm kinda tired. I'll see you in the morning." said WS as he got himself comfy in the chair and fell asleep.

"Goodnight." said Ashley. She put a hand on Ciel's back and rubbed it gently. She instantly fell asleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, White Edge was sitting by his windowsill, looking at the view. "I need to go back to that hideout and save Alparka, Swimshorts, Pop Star, and Indigo. I'll go back on Indigo's birthday." said White Edge to himself. He got into bed and fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

4 days had passed, and it was now springtime in the Len module household. Ashley woke up and saw Ciel with his head on her chest. Ciel told her that every night since Crane's birthday that he's been having nightmares. Ashley suggested to him that he should see Trickster, but he wouldn't because Trickster scares him. Spacy told Ashley the day after Crane's birthday that Starmine's baby was going to be a girl, and that Ashley definitely wants Starmine to keep the baby. But Starmine was still unsure. Starmine was now in his 23rd week. Ashley couldn't get out of bed because of Ciel on her chest. So, she stayed there, watching him sleep. He finally got some sleep after the relentless nightmares every night. Ashley put a hand on Ciel's back, feeling it rise and fall with every breath he took. Ashley smiled and kissed his head. Ciel woke up and saw that he was Ashley's chest. "Sorry." he apologized.

"It's fine. It's nice that you got some sleep after about a month of nightmares." said Ashley.

"Should we get downstairs and have some breakfast?" asked Ciel.

"Yeah, but you better get off of me first." said Ashley. Ciel did get off of her and got out of bed. He then went downstairs. Ashley opened her closet doors and got out the necklace for Yukata. April's birthstone is the diamond. Ashley put the box in her pocket and went downstairs to join her friends.

* * *

"Has anyone seen Yukata?" asked Ashley.

"I think he went outside to start on his garden." said Bad Boy.

"He's getting started on his garden already?" asked Ashley. Everyone nodded.

"It's springtime, and all the snow melted." said Jersey. Ashley excused herself and went outside. Jersey was right. All of the snow from the winter melted and she could see flowers already blooming. Ashley went over to the greenhouse in the back of the house.

"Yukata? Are you in here?" asked Ashley. Yukata looked behind him and saw his manager.

"Hey, Ashley. What are you doing here?" asked Yukata. Suddenly, he dropped the flower pot he was holding and it broke.

"Oh no. What have I done?" asked Yukata.

"Here. Let me help." said Ashley.

"Thank you. It's just you surprised me is all. I have never seen you in here before." said Yukata.

"I just wanted to know where you were. The others told me you would be here. So I came, and there you were." said Ashley.

"Yeah."

"And I also came to wish you a happy birthday." said Ashley.

"Thank you very much. You know, I haven't seen Starmine in like forever. How's he doing? Is he still sick?" said Yukata.

"Yeah, you could say that." said Ashley.

"Well, thanks for helping me clean this up." said Yukata. Ashley looked around the greenhouse. It was already looking beautiful with flowers of all kinds.

"I just broke Yukata Rin's present. She's going to hate me now."

"You mean, Yukata Rin got you a flower pot?"

"Yeah. In fact, every Yukata module got me one. But I broke Yukata Rin's accidentally. See, there is Yukata Miku's. And that one is Yukata Kaito's. Back there with the daisy is Yukata Meiko's, and the one with the tulip next to the daisy is Yukata Luka's." said Yukata.

"Wow. You've been working on a garden all night?"

"Not really. I worked on it yesterday." said Yukata.

"Oh." said Ashley.

"So, you remember the first time we met?"

"I do."

* * *

 _The date was April 2, 2009. Miku told Ashley and the Len modules that that they're getting a new module coming to live with them today._

 _"_ _I hope he's a gardener. We need some work done in that greenhouse back there." said Blue Moon. Suddenly, the door knocked._

 _"_ _I'll get it." said Ashley. She opened the door and there was a Len module wearing a blue kimono and sandals on his feet._

 _"_ _Hey, are you my new manager?" he asked._

 _"_ _That would be me. And who might you be?"_

 _"_ _I'm Yukata Len, but just call me Yukata." said Yukata._

 _"_ _Nice to meet you. Can I help with your bags? They look like they're heavy."_

 _"_ _That would be great. Thank you." said Yukata._

 _"_ _The others are wondering, are you a gardener?"_

 _"_ _Yeah, I try."_

 _"_ _Well, the greenhouse located behind the house needs some light, if you know what I mean." said Blue Moon._

 _"_ _I'll see what I can do."_

* * *

"And I did all of the garden work for you guys ever since." said Yukata.

"Yeah, those were the days. Hey, Yukata. I actually got you a birthday present." said Ashley as she reached into her pocket and pulled out Yukata's present.

"Ashley, thank you so much." said Yukata.

"Don't thank me yet. Why don't you open it?" asked Ashley. Yukata did so, and inside was the diamond necklace.

"Wow. It's a diamond. My birth stone. This is beautiful." said Yukata.

"Happy birthday, Yukata." said Ashley. Yukata put the necklace on around his neck. The diamond was glowing a faint white color.

"Whoa, what's it doing?"

"Don't worry. It's just recognizing its new owner." said Ashley. After a few seconds, the glowing stopped.

"Well, this was one of the best presents I've ever gotten. Thank you, Ashley." said Yukata.

"Oh, you're welcome." said Ashley.

* * *

It was now nighttime and everyone was sleeping, except for Ashley. She was getting the presents for the Len modules with May birthdays put together. And there were 4 of them. Jersey, Bad Boy, Punkish, and Eraser. When she was done, Ashley wiped the sweat from her forehead. Suddenly, she heard whimpering coming from her bed. Ciel was tossing and turning in his sleep. "Must be those nightmares again." said Ashley to herself. She went over to him and hugged him. That woke him up. He was breathing heavily, and sweat was pouring from his forehead.

"It's okay, Ciel. Nothing's going to get you." Ashley said softly.

"I'm scared." said Ciel.

"About what? You can tell me." said Ashley.

"About Prince coming back to life and trying to kill us. Like he did before."

"Prince is long gone. Don't worry. I'll protect you." said Ashley. Ciel cried on her chest. After a few minutes, Ciel's crying went silent as he fell asleep on Ashley's chest.

"I'm sorry, Ciel. I have to see Trickster now. But I'll come back." said Ashley. She positioned Ciel's head so that it was on the pillow. Ashley quietly got up and went downstairs to see the dream eater. Ashley saw Trickster reading a book and drinking tea like always. A candle with a chocolate-like smell was in the middle of the table. Ashley went over to him and sat down beside him.

"Hey, Trickster." said Ashley.

"So glad of you to visit me." said Trickster without even looking at his manager.

"Yeah. Listen, I have to tell you something."

"Is it about Starmine?"

"No, it's about Ciel. He's been having nightmares lately and wouldn't go back to sleep."

"And you think I will help him?"

"Well, duh. You're the dream-eating monochrome baku. You're the man for the job. Or, uh, baku." said Ashley.

"What has he been having nightmares about?"

"About Prince coming back to kill us. I told him that Prince is dead, and he won't be coming back. But he wouldn't listen to me." said Ashley.

"Hmm. Alright, I'll help him. Only because I'm worried about him sometimes."

"Thanks, Trickster."

"Anything else you like to talk to me about?"

"Yeah. How's Starmine doing?" asked Ashley.

"I went to check on him today and he's doing fine. Other than the fact that he's been complaining that his stomach was hurting him. By the way, you never told me what the sex of the baby will be."

"Oh yeah. It's going to be a girl." said Ashley.

"Do you still want the baby?"

"Of course I do. Starmine, on the other hand, is still unsure."

"Just tell him that having a baby is not a big deal."

"Alright, I will on the next birthday, which is May 2nd. Geez, one month from now." Trickster nodded.

"You should get some sleep now, young lady." said Trickster. Ashley nodded and went back upstairs to her room. She saw Ciel tossing and turning in his sleep again.

"Ciel, calm down." said Ashley as she went over to the Len module and shook him. Ciel opened his eyes wide. His breathing was heavier than normal and sweat was forming from his forehead.

"Are you sick?" asked Ashley to herself. She felt his forehead.

"Hmm. You don't feel warm. Hey, come here." said Ashley as she forced Ciel's head on her chest. Now she doesn't mind Ciel's head on her. She rubbed his back and stroked his hair, anything that can calm Ciel down. After a few minutes, it worked. Ciel was fast asleep again. Ashley went to sleep herself. But she heard a knock on her door. Ashley frowned and put Ciel's head on the pillow again and got out of bed to answer the door. It was Phoenix.

"What are you doing here?" asked Ashley, rubbing some sleep out of her eyes.

"Do you remember Ice Fog, Terekakushi, and Fan Dance?"

"The Len modules that went missing a few years ago?" Phoenix nodded.

"Come to my room." said Phoenix. Ashley was confused, but shrugged and decided to follow him anyway. When she got there, she found a time machine thing.

"What is that thing?"

"A time machine. I stole it from Trickster's room."

"Phoenix! What if Trickster found out?"

"Don't worry. I'm going to put it back. We're going to go back in time to before Ice Fog, Terekakushi, and Fan Dance went missing."

"Good idea. Maybe we'll figure out how these disappearances happened, too." said Ashley.

"But here's the problem. I don't know how this works." said Phoenix. Suddenly, he pushed a button on the time machine, bringing it to life and sucking him in.

"Phoenix!" cried Ashley. She grabbed his hand and tried to pull him back in, but the machine was a lot stronger than she was. Suddenly, she got sucked in, too. She didn't realize she had let go of Phoenix's hand.


	15. Chapter 15

Ashley was screaming when she was traveling back in time. Finally, she landed on the floor of somewhere. Ashley pushed herself up. She looked around her surroundings. She was back in the Len modules' house. But in a different time and a different room. "Phoenix? Phoenix, where are you?" asked Ashley.

"Over here!" said a voice. Ashley followed the voice. She found Phoenix by the doorway.

"That's weird. Did we go back in time?" asked Ashley. She looked at the calendar on the wall. The date was circled.

"April 13th. Ice Fog's birthday." said Ashley. Phoenix nodded.

"But look at the year." said Phoenix. Ashley saw the 2009 on top.

"Wow. The time machine works. We _did_ go back in time. Remind me whenever we see Trickster again." said Ashley.

"But Trickster's going to hate me for stealing his time machine. I just got curious." said Phoenix.

"Don't worry, Phoenix. Trickster won't hate you. I promise." said Ashley.

"Thanks, Ashley. Let's get downstairs and see what changed." said Phoenix. The 2 of them went downstairs. They saw Append, Blue, Asymmetry, Eraser, Starmine, Ciel, Yukata, and another Len module. He had blonde hair like all of the Len modules and blue eyes. He was wearing a white winter coat and boots. He also had snowflakes in his hair. It looked like they were enjoying breakfast together.

"Wait a minute, where was I at?" asked Phoenix.

"You weren't created yet. Remember that this is April 2009, not December." said Ashley.

"Happy birthday Ice Fog." said a younger Ashley.

"Thanks, Ashley." said Ice Fog.

"Wait a sec. That's me!" said Ashley.

"You remember when we first met?" asked the younger Ashley to Ice Fog, who nodded.

* * *

 _The date was April 13, 2009. The younger Ashley was eating breakfast with the other Len modules. Miku told her earlier that she was getting a new module today. Suddenly, the door opened. The younger Ashley got up and opened the door. There stood a Len module. He had blonde hair like all of the Len modules and blue eyes. He was wearing a white winter coat and boots. He also had snowflakes in his hair. He was holding suitcases in both hands._

 _"You must really like winter, huh?" asked the younger Ashley to the Len module._

 _"Winter is my favorite time of year. And I'm guessing that you're my manager."_

 _"That's me. May I get your name?" asked the younger Ashley._

 _"Ice Fog. I'm in the song called Snowman with my friend Diamond Dust." said Ice Fog._

 _"Nice to meet you. Let me help you with your bags and introduce you to your new family." said Ashley._

* * *

"Ice Fog, I want to give you something for your birthday." said the younger Ashley. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a tiny box.

"What is it?"

"Why don't you open it and find out?" asked the younger Ashley. Ice Fog took the gift from the younger Ashley and ripped the wrapping paper. Inside was a diamond necklace.

"Wait a minute. Where did that come from? Trickster is not even here to make the necklaces." said Ashley.

"Maybe you bought one or something." said Phoenix.

"I don't have the money right now for a diamond necklace. This has to be Trickster's doing." said Ashley.

"It's a diamond, Ice Fog. Your birth stone." said the younger Ashley.

"Put it on, Ice Fog." said Yukata. Ice Fog did so, and the diamond began to glow.

"Why is it glowing?" asked Ice Fog.

"Yeah, why is it glowing?" asked Ashley. Phoenix just shrugged.

"A friend of mine gave it to me to give to you. He told me that the necklace has powers and they're supposed to glow." said the younger Ashley. After a few seconds, the glowing stopped.

"Cool. Well, thanks Ashley." said Ice Fog.

"Oh, you're welcome." said the younger Ashley as she gave the Len module a friendly hug.

"We need to find out who gave me that necklace to give to Ice Fog. Let's hide here until nighttime." said Ashley.

"Good idea." said Phoenix. They watched as the Len modules and Ashley went outside.

* * *

That night, Ashley decided to hide in the kitchen until Trickster came in. But she knew that Trickster wasn't made until 2 years later. Ashley was hiding under the table.

"What are we hiding here for?" asked Phoenix. He was hiding under the table with her.

"I want to see if Trickster really did exist before 2011. And under the table seems like a good place to hide. There's nowhere else to hide, anyway." said Ashley. Suddenly, the younger Ashley came downstairs. She didn't notice the present Ashley and Phoenix under the table as she was sitting down.

"I'm here for my meeting now." said the younger Ashley. Suddenly, some black smoke appeared. Trickster came out and sat down with the younger Ashley.

"It's Trickster! What's he doing here?" whispered Ashley.

"I see that you have been delivering the necklaces. Good. Keep doing that." said Trickster.

"Wait a minute. Trickster told me the exact same thing. Does that mean that we did this before?" asked Ashley. The younger Ashley nodded.

"The next Len module should be coming sometime in September. That's what Miku told me the other day. Well, have a good night, Trickster." said the younger Ashley. The younger Ashley then left the room.

"We better get out of here before Trickster sees us." said Ashley. Phoenix nodded. The 2 slowly got out from under the table and started to tiptoe away. But Trickster looked up from his book.

"Don't pretend that I didn't see you there, you 2." said Trickster while narrowing his now red eyes.

"Butterfingers. We're caught." said Ashley. Trickster put his book down and walked up to them.

"Which one of you stole my time machine and used it to travel here?" asked Trickster.

"How about a better question? How did you follow us back to this timeline?" asked Phoenix.

"I ask the questions here, Phoenix. Not you. Now, answer it." said Trickster. Ashley and Phoenix looked at each other and then back at the baku, who looked impatient.

"I did. I went into your room and stole your time machine, Trickster." said Ashley. Phoenix was shocked.

"I can't believe you would stoop to your older sister's level. I can't believe that you would steal my personal things because of your curiosity. And you brought Phoenix in on it. And now, Ashley, you will have to pay the price." said Trickster.

"You can't kill your own manager. I'll tell Crypton that you did kill me, and then you would be taken down." said Ashley.

"Watch me. Shi no Suimin." Trickster said in a low voice. Ashley felt herself losing consciousness. She collapsed on the floor next to Phoenix, who also lost consciousness.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ciel was still sleeping. He tried to feel around for Ashley's body. But all he felt was an empty space on the bed. "Ashley?" Ciel woke up and saw Ashley gone. He got out of bed to go downstairs while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. But he saw Phoenix's bedroom door open.

"Why would Phoenix leave his door open?" asked Ciel to himself. He walked in the room and saw the time machine.

"Phoenix is gone, too. And what is this thing?" asked Ciel. He suddenly pushed a random button. The time machine sprang to life. And he got sucked in. Ciel screamed as the time machine sucked him in entirely.


	16. Chapter 16

Ciel was screaming until he hit the floor with the back on his head. "Ow." said Ciel as he rubbed his head. He looked around his surroundings. He was now in a bright room with black walls and neon lights all around the ceiling.

"This is Bebop's room. But the last time I've seen him was on his birthday in 2011. I'm guessing that I went back in time to before he disappeared." said Ciel to himself. He decided to go downstairs. Ciel saw Ashley and the other Len modules. But there was another Len module there as well. He had blonde hair like all of the Len modules with some light blue hair dye in the back, green eyes, and he was wearing a striped green shirt with yellow pants and green shoes.

"Happy birthday, Bebop." said the younger Ashley.

"Oh, thanks, Ashley." said Bebop.

"Wait a minute. Is that really Bebop?" asked Ciel in disbelief.

"Do you remember the first time we met?" asked the younger Ashley. The Len module nodded.

* * *

 _The date was April 21, 2011. Ashley was enjoying the springtime with the Len modules on their porch. Ashley then saw a Len module walking around, a Len module she has never seen before. "That must be my new module. I'd better go talk to him." said Ashley. She went up to the Len module, who was currently looking at a map. He had blonde hair like all of the Len modules with some light blue hair dye in the back, green eyes, and he was wearing a striped green shirt with yellow pants and green shoes._

 _"_ _I must be lost. Miku told me this is the place." said the Len module._

 _"_ _Can I help you?" asked Ashley._

 _"_ _Yes. I'm trying to look for the Len modules' house." said the Len module._

 _"_ _Well, look no further. You're in the right place."_

 _"_ _Thank goodness. I've been traveling for hours trying to find this place. Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Bebop Knave, but you can just call me Bebop. I'm in the song called Shake It with my sister Poppin' Delight and my performing partner Trip The Light Fantastic." said Bebop._

 _"_ _Well, nice to meet you, Bebop. I'm Ashley Cox, and I'm the manager of the Len modules. Come over here and I'll introduce the others."_

* * *

"I remember that I got lost trying to find this place. But you helped me out. Thank you for that." said Bebop to the younger Ashley.

"You're welcome. Well, it just so happens that I have a birthday present for you. But I must've lost it somewhere. Now where did I put it?" asked the younger Ashley as she searched her pockets. Finally she pulled out a tiny box.

"Aha, here it is. Happy birthday, Bebop." said the younger Ashley as she handed the box to Bebop.

"You already said that." said Bebop as he accepted the box and ripped the wrapping paper off. He then opened the tiny box and gasped at what he saw. It was a diamond necklace.

"A diamond necklace? Doesn't Yukata have one of those, too?" asked Ciel to himself.

"Where did you get this?" asked Bebop to the younger Ashley.

"A friend of mine gave it to me to give it to you." she replied.

"Well, this is a cool present."

"Why don't you try it on?" asked Receiver. Everyone else agreed. Bebop put on the necklace and the diamond began to glow a faint white color.

"Ashley, what's happening?" asked Bebop.

"Don't worry. The friend that gave me that necklace said that it has powers and it's supposed to glow. It'll wear off in a few seconds." said the younger Ashley. After a few seconds, the glowing stopped.

"Wow. Thanks again. I really love it." said Bebop.

"You're welcome." said the younger Ashley.

"Now give him a hug." said White Edge. Ashley just smiled and hugged the birthday boy and Bebop hugged back.

"I've seen enough. I'm getting out of here before I'm seen." said Ciel as he left.

* * *

That night, the younger Ashley was peeking at everyone's rooms to see if they're all asleep. And she would smile and silently close the door each time. Once she was done, she went into her own room. When the coast was clear, Ciel came out of his hiding place in the living room.

"I need to find the time machine and get back to my own time." said Ciel. He looked from bedroom to bedroom, looking for the time machine. But he couldn't find it.

"Maybe it's in Bebop's room." Ciel went over to Bebop's room and quietly opened the door and went in. He saw Bebop sleeping with his birthday present on his bedside table.

"Bebop has a lot of neon lights. If any of them were to come on, I'm... as Ashley likes to say from time to time... butterfingers." said Ciel. He tiptoed around the room trying to find the time machine. But he still couldn't find it. Suddenly, he tripped on the switch that turns on the lights on Bebop's ceiling. He shielded his eyes from the bright lights that came on. Bebop suddenly woke up and saw Ciel.

"Ciel, is that you?" asked Bebop while trying to adjust his eyes.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?"

"Actually, you did. But that's alright." said Bebop. He got out of bed and turned off the neon lights.

"Wait a minute. Why are there 2 of you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I saw Ciel before I went to bed. He wished me a happy birthday. Why are there 2 of you?"

"Well, that's because I'm from the future."

"The future? Did you use a time machine to get here?" Ciel nodded.

"But now I can't find the time machine and get back to my own time."

"Hmm. Wait a sec, is that it over there?" asked Bebop as he pointed behind Ciel. The time machine was now in plain sight.

"I already looked there, though." said Ciel.

"Maybe you needed to complete a certain task for it to be visible." said Bebop.

"Would you like to come with me to the future?" asked Ciel.

"Of course. I want to see what my future is like." said Bebop.

"Well, let's get out of here. Ashley and the others won't know you're gone. I promise." said Ciel. The 2 Len modules held hands and went through the time machine.


	17. Chapter 17

Ciel and Bebop were still screaming, and suddenly they landed on some hard flooring. Ciel coughed and pushed himself back up on his feet. "Ashley? Phoenix? Where are you guys?" asked Ciel.

"Why are you looking for Ashley and Phoenix?" asked Bebop.

"I was trying to find Ashley first, but she wasn't there. While I was trying to find her, I then saw Phoenix's bedroom door open. He never leaves it open while he's asleep. So, that must've been he was gone, too. Then I saw the time machine. I must've went in by accident." said Ciel. They looked around their surroundings. The walls were white with pictures of Bunny Ears Hoodie, Alparka Hoodie R, Kitty Ear Hoodie, Fishy Overalls, and Wooly Wear.

"Now I remember. This is Alparka's room. Maybe we can find Ashley and Phoenix downstairs." said Ciel.

"Let's hope so." said Bebop. They went downstairs and saw everyone and a Len module that Ciel and Bebop don't see that much. He had blonde hair like all of the Len modules, green eyes, and he was wearing a white animal hoodie.

"Is that Alparka? But what is he doing here?" asked Ciel. Bebop just shrugged.

"Happy birthday, Alparka." said the younger Ashley.

"Wait a minute. There's Ashley! And Phoenix! And everyone else! But where are Bad Boy and Trickster at?" said Ciel.

"Who?" asked Bebop.

"2 future Len modules. You'll meet them whenever we get back to the future."

"Thanks Ashley." said Alparka.

"You remember the day when we first met?" asked the younger Ashley. He nodded.

"Oh no. A flashback." said Ciel.

* * *

 _The date was April 25th, 2011. Ashley and the other modules were watching TV together. Until suddenly, the door knocked. "I'll go get that. It must be the new module." said the younger Ashley. She opened the door and there by the doorway was a new Len module. This Len module had blonde hair like all of the Len modules, green eyes, and he was wearing a white animal hoodie._

 _"_ _Let me guess. A sheep?" asked the younger Ashley._

 _"_ _No. An alpaca. My name is Alparka Hoodie L. But it might save you the trouble if you just call me Alparka. Unless you'll think I'm my sister Alparka Hoodie R." said Alparka._

 _"_ _Well, nice to meet you. I'm Ashley Cox. Want me to help you with those bags?" said the younger Ashley._

 _"_ _Oh, sure. But they're quite heavy." said Alparka._

 _"_ _Don't worry. I'm a professional." said the younger Ashley._

* * *

"I remember that you had trouble carrying my bags to my room." said Alparka.

"Alparka, I believe I have something for you for your birthday. Now where did I put it? Aha, here it is." said the younger Ashley as she pulled out a tiny box from her pocket.

"That's nice of you to give me a present, but you didn't have to. The other animal hoodies got me enough presents as it is." said Alparka.

"Oh, but I'm your manager. Just accept it." said the younger Ashley. Alparka ripped the wrapping paper and inside was a diamond necklace.

"A diamond necklace? Just like the one Yukata has." said Ciel.

"And mine. Wait, did you say Yukata has a necklace like mine, too?" asked Bebop. Ciel just nodded.

"Wow. A diamond necklace. None of the animal hoodies got me one of these before."

"Why don't you try it on?" asked the younger Ashley. Alparka did try it on, and the diamond started to glow.

"It's glowing. That must mean it was one of Trickster's. But he's not even here. He wasn't even created. So, how come Alparka has a diamond necklace?" asked Ciel to himself.

"Why is it glowing?" asked Alparka to the younger Ashley.

"A friend of mine gave this to me to give to you. He said they're supposed to glow. And he also said that it's harmless." After a few seconds, the glowing stopped.

"Thanks for the present, Ashley. I love it." said Alparka.

"You're welcome." said the younger Ashley as she hugged Alparka.

"We better get out of here. Let's go." said Ciel as he and Bebop left the kitchen.

* * *

That night, everyone was asleep. Even Ciel and Bebop were dozing off in the living room. Suddenly, they heard footsteps coming downstairs. The younger Ashley came downstairs. Ciel and Bebop hid themselves. The younger Ashley went to the kitchen where Trickster was waiting. "It's Trickster! What's he doing here?" asked Ciel to himself.

"That's Trickster? But he's a baku. Bakus are not real." said Bebop quietly.

"I gave Alparka his necklace, Trickster." said the younger Ashley.

"Good. Keep giving them out as their birthdays go by." said Trickster. The younger Ashley nodded.

"Well, I'm going back to bed. I only came down just to tell you that. Goodnight." said the younger Ashley. Then she left the kitchen and went back upstairs.

"We need to go back to my own time, before we're seen." said Ciel. He and Bebop started to tiptoe away from the living room. After a few steps, they looked back at Trickster, who was reading his book and drinking some tea.

"Phew. He didn't see us." said Ciel. They continued to tiptoe upstairs. Suddenly, Ciel gasped.

"Who's there?" asked Trickster. His ruby necklace and red eyes glowed in the dark. He fired a red beam from his necklace and it hit Ciel in the stomach. Ciel cried out in pain and he went down to the floor.

"Ciel!" said Bebop. He tried to get Ciel back on his feet, but another beam came for him and knocked him out instantly. Ciel only caught a glimpse of Trickster walking up to him before passing out as well.

* * *

A few minutes later, Ciel and Bebop woke up. They saw that they were now laying down on the living room couch. "May I ask you what the heck you're doing, Ciel and Bebop?" asked a voice. Ciel looked beside him and saw Trickster.

"Can I ask you a question? How did you travel back in time?" asked Ciel.

"I have had time-traveling abilities since like forever. I can time-travel without the use of a time machine. Now, can you answer my question? And where did you find Bebop?" said Trickster.

"I was trying to find Ashley. She wasn't in bed with me. I tried to find her, and then I saw Phoenix's door open. That must've meant he was gone, too. And then I saw the time machine. I must've went in by accident. Sorry. I went back to the time when Bebop celebrated his birthday. That's why he's with me. We're trying to get back to the future." Bebop just nodded, frightened.

"Well, if you're looking for Ashley and Phoenix, the present Ashley and Phoenix anyway, they're back in their own time. Now you don't have to worry about looking for them anymore. I suggest you get back, too." said Trickster.

"But how can we get back?" said Bebop.

"Take my hands, and don't let go." Ciel touched Trickster's right gloved hand, while Bebop touched the left hand. And suddenly, they was back in Ashley's room. Ciel saw Ashley sleeping and hugging him. And Bebop was on the floor.

"We must be back in my own time. Thanks Trickster." said Ciel to himself. He saw Alparka also asleep on the chair in the corner. He finally let sleep take him as he hugged Ashley.


	18. Chapter 18

4 days after Alparka's birthday, Ashley woke up and saw that the flowers in Yukata's garden were blooming pretty quickly. She looked over at Ciel, who was still sleeping. Ashley got herself dressed and she woke up Ciel. "We better get downstairs to eat breakfast." she said. Ciel nodded and got out of bed. The 2 of them went downstairs and saw everyone there.

"Good morning, everyone." said Ashley.

"Do you remember Ivy Tomcat? Or as we like to call him, Ivy?" asked Lightning. Ashley nodded.

"What about him?"

"He's supposed to be coming back today." said Hansel.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Not really. Ivy's the nicest out of all 8 of us. And I heard that April 29th is his birthday." said Brave. Suddenly, the door started knocking.

"That must be him now." said Ashley as she went to open the door. There stood a Len module with blonde hair like all of the Len modules, a black mask over his light green eyes, and he was wearing a black shirt, white shorts, and black shoes. On top of his head were a couple of white cat ears and there was also a black tail behind him.

"You must be Ashley. I remember you now. It's been what, 6 years since we saw each other last?" said the Len module as he hugged Ashley.

"It's so good to see you too, Ivy." said Ashley. She let him into the house. Ivy saw all of the Len modules. He also saw Brave, Hansel, and Lightning. His smile turned into a frown.

"Why am I not surprised to see you here?" asked Ivy with anger in his voice.

"Ivy, please. Not now." said Brave.

"Let's not fight for one day, please." said Hansel.

"It was Brave who actually started the fight that one day." said Ivy.

"Yeah, because I wanted to win the game." said Brave.

"I won, though." said Hansel. Ashley just watched as the 4 of them started arguing.

"Why did you even come back, Ivy?" asked Lightning.

"It's my birthday! And I wanted to have a peaceful one with no arguing or punching." said Ivy.

"Please stop your arguing. Let's just eat breakfast in peace." said Ciel as he held Ivy's arms back in case he started punching someone. But Ivy broke out of his grasp and punched Ciel's stomach hard. Everyone gasped as Ciel fell down and watched as he coughed a little blood.

"Look at what you did, Ivy. Hope you're happy." said Brave. Ivy looked at Ciel and his eyes widened. He knelt beside him and put a hand on his back.

"I'm so sorry." said Ivy as he helped Ciel slowly get up. He led him back to his seat at the table. Ashley saw that he was losing his breathing because of the punch.

"Ivy. He's having breathing problems." said Alparka. Ivy tried to help him get his breathing back in order. It worked.

"Ivy, why don't you put him on one of the couches in the living room?" said Ashley. Ivy nodded and helped Ciel in the living room.

"Now we all know who punched Phoenix in the face that day." said Nameless.

"What are you talking about, Nameless? Ivy didn't even touch Phoenix that night." said Hansel. Ivy came back in the kitchen.

"I came back because it's my birthday. Ashley, you remember when we first met?" asked Ivy. Ashley nodded.

* * *

 _The date was April 29th, 2009. Everyone was waiting for the new Len module to come through the front door. Suddenly, the door knocked. Ashley went up to answer it. There stood a Len module with blonde hair like all of the Len modules, a black mask over his light green eyes, and he was wearing a black shirt, white shorts, and black shoes. On top of his head were a couple of white cat ears and there was also a black tail behind him._

 _"_ _Hi. You must be Ashley." said the Len module as he shook hands with the manager._

 _"_ _That's me. And you must be Ivy Tomcat."_

 _"_ _Yeah. But just call me Ivy. Otherwise you'll think I'm my sister Ivy Cat's Eye, or even one of my friends Ivy Rabbit, Ivy Moulin, Ivy Phantom, or Ivy Grimoire." said Ivy._

 _"_ _Okay, Ivy. You must be a Chaos module." said Ashley._

 _"_ _Yeah. I'm in the Chaos Medley with my friends and my sister." said Ivy._

* * *

"I introduced myself, and we became fast friends. I remember that." said Ivy. Suddenly, Trickster handed him a necklace with a diamond stone.

"What is this supposed to be?" asked Ivy.

"It's your birthday present. Sorry I forgot to wrap it." said Trickster.

"That's okay." said Ivy as he put the necklace around his neck. The diamond started to glow faintly.

"Ashley, is this supposed to happen?" asked Ivy.

"Yes, but it's harmless." said Ashley. After a few seconds, the glowing stopped.

"This is a cool present. Thanks Trickster." said Ivy.

"You're welcome."

"Eat up." said Crane.

"Thanks, Crane. I hope Ciel will be okay." said Ashley.

* * *

That night, everyone was asleep. Ashley walked over to Ivy's room. Ashley knocked on the door. Ivy answered it. "Hey, Ashley." he said.

"Did Ciel wake up yet?" asked Ashley. Ivy shook his head.

"Maybe we should go downstairs and check on him." said Ivy.

"Good idea." said Ashley. The 2 of them went downstairs. They saw Ciel still sleeping on the couch. They also saw Trickster watching him. Ciel had a bag of ice on his stomach.

"Is he awake yet?" Ashley asked the baku. He shook his head.

"You really punched him hard, Ivy. There was a gigantic bruise on his stomach when I put a bag of ice on him." said Trickster.

"Hey, I already apologized." said Ivy. Suddenly, the 3 of them heard a soft moan coming from Ciel. He was waking up. His eyelids could only open halfway.

"You're awake. How are you feeling?" asked Ashley.

"I feel weak." said Ciel. He saw Ivy and his eyes widened.

"It's okay. I won't punch you again. I promise. That was an accident." said Ivy.

"I have one question, though. Who was the Len module that actually punched Phoenix that night?" asked Ashley.

"I heard rumors that Lancer did. But I also heard rumors that either Hikyou or Ultimate did, too." said Ivy.

"Okay. So, we know that it was not Radical. We'll figure it out once all of you are reunited. You 3 better get to bed. It's getting late." said Trickster.

"See you in the morning." said Ivy as he went upstairs. Ashley helped Ciel off the couch and up the stairs. Once they got to Ashley's room, Ashley helped him on the bed. Then Ashley got in her pajamas and slept beside Ciel.


	19. Chapter 19

One month had passed since Yukata and Ice Fog's birthday. Ashley opened her eyes and saw Ciel asleep. She looked to her right and saw Alparka sleeping in the chair in the corner. She was back in her own room. "Phoenix!" said Ashley. She got out of bed and ran over to Phoenix's room. She saw him there, unconscious. She also saw the time machine still there. That meant that she and Phoenix went back to their own time. She went over to him and gently shook his shoulder.

"Phoenix. Phoenix, wake up." said Ashley. Phoenix opened his purple eyes and saw his manager.

"Did we make it back to our own time?" he asked. Ashley nodded. She helped him out of bed.

"Well, I better get downstairs." said Phoenix.

"And I better wake Ciel up." said Ashley. The 2 of them went their separate ways. During the rest of the month, Trickster decided to help Ciel with his nightmares. And it worked. Ciel was not having nightmares anymore. Starmine is now in his 27th week of pregnancy, and Ashley gets more and more worried about him. Ashley got back in bed. Ashley rubbed Ciel's back and stroked his hair. Suddenly, someone knocked on Ashley's door.

"Breakfast is done." said Punkish's voice.

"Alright. We'll be right down." said Ashley. She kissed Ciel's head. Ciel woke up and got off of Ashley and went downstairs without a word.

"I wonder what has gotten over him." said Ashley in her head. She shrugged and got her present ready for Bad Boy, whose birthday is today. She then went over to Alparka and woke him up. He woke up and saw his manager.

"It's nice to see you again after all these years, Alparka." said Ashley. Alparka just nodded. She and Alparka went downstairs to join their friends.

* * *

"What has gotten over Ciel? I have never seen him so... tired." said Blue Moon. Ciel was now sleeping on the couch.

"He was having nightmares for the past 2 months. Trickster decided to help on the first day of May." said Ashley.

"Well, I decided that we should play volleyball today. It's such a nice day to play some volleyball." said Receiver.

"Good idea, Receiver." said Yukata.

"But what about Ciel?"

"We should not worry about him. Let him sleep." said Crane.

"Alright, let's go!" said White Edge.

"You guys are going down." said Polar.

* * *

After a few games of volleyball, Ashley went to Bad Boy's room to give him his birthday present. She heard loud drum playing coming from his room. Ashley knocked on the door as loudly as she could. Bad Boy must've heard her because he stopped playing so that he could open the door.

"Ashley? Hi, come on in." said Bad Boy.

"Thank you, Bad Boy. Why were you playing your drums?" asked Ashley.

"Well, Agitation and General texted me asking if I wanted to do Unhappy Refrain with them later. And I said yes. That's why I'm practicing." said Bad Boy.

"Oh. Well, you were playing a little loud. Maybe some people were trying to sleep, like Ciel."

"Why? What's wrong with him?" asked Bad Boy.

"I don't know, to be honest. I thought Trickster got rid of his nightmares." said Ashley.

"Maybe he's sick." said Bad Boy.

"No, I checked last night before I went to bed. He's not sick." said Ashley.

"Well, we're not here to talk about Ciel."

"You're right. Remember the first time we met?"

"How could I not?" said Bad Boy.

* * *

 _The date was May 2, 2011. Everyone was watching TV when suddenly the door knocked. "I'll get it. That must be my new module." said Ashley as she got up and answered the door. There was a Len module wearing red-and-black clothing and gold eyes._

 _"_ _Are you the manager?" asked Bad Boy._

 _"_ _That's me, alright. And who are you?"_

 _"_ _Oh, right. My name. It's Bad Boy. Nice to meet you." said Bad Boy._

 _"_ _Would you like me to help you with your bags?" asked Ashley._

 _"_ _Sure. Are those my 'brothers'?" asked Bad Boy as he pointed at the rest of the Len modules._

 _"_ _Yep. Why don't I show you to your room and I'll introduce you to everyone?" said Ashley._

 _"_ _That sounds good to me."_

* * *

"The rest of the Len modules got used to me pretty quickly." said Bad Boy.

"Yeah. Well, I got something for you for your birthday."

"Really? You didn't have to get me anything."

"But I insist. Happy birthday, Bad Boy." said Ashley as she handed him the tiny box. Bad Boy ripped the wrapping paper off and opened up the box. Inside was an emerald necklace.

"How did you know what my birthstone was?" asked Bad Boy.

"Aitetsu." said Ashley simply. Bad Boy put the necklace around his neck. The necklace started to glow green.

"Wow. That's cool." said Bad Boy. After a few seconds it stopped glowing.

"This was a cool birthday present. Thank you so much." said Bad Boy.

"You're welcome."

* * *

It was nighttime now, and everyone was now asleep. Everyone loved Bad Boy, Agitation, and General's performance. Ashley was wide awake, though. "I should pay Starmine a visit." said Ashley in her head. She got out of bed carefully, as to not wake up Ciel. Ashley walked over to Starmine's room. Ashley helped herself in. She saw Starmine asleep. Ashley smiled and went over to lay down on his bed. Ashley kissed his lips, which woke him up.

"I had a feeling you were coming to visit me." said Starmine as he sat up.

"How's the baby?" asked Ashley.

"She's kicking. A lot." said Starmine. Ashley felt his stomach.

"Do you have a name for the baby?" asked Ashley. Starmine shook his head.

"Actually, I don't think I'm ready to be a parent yet. Yes, I want to have my own child, but I'm scared that I might lose her." said Starmine.

"Well, I have never seen a Vocaloid birth before, but I think you'll be fine."

"No, I won't. What if I have a miscarriage? What if the baby dies during childbirth? What if _I_ die during childbirth?" said Starmine.

"Starmine, calm down. I promise I will be there all the way." said Ashley.

"Okay. How's Ciel doing? He's been sleeping all day." said Starmine.

"I don't know what's going on with him. Maybe the nightmares came back or something. Or maybe he's sick and I just don't know it." said Ashley.

"Well, whatever it is, I'm sure both of you will figure it out." said Starmine.

"Yeah. Well, I mustn't disturb you any longer. I'm going back to bed." said Ashley.

"Okay. Goodnight." said Starmine. Ashley left his room and started to go back to her own. When she got there, Ashley gasped. Ciel was breathing heavily and his eyes were shut tight. Ashley rushed over to him and held him.

"His nightmares are getting worse. I thought Trickster got rid of all of them." said Ashley in her head. Suddenly, Ciel started mumbling about his sister Soleil.

"Hey, Ciel. You have to wake up. Open your eyes." said Ashley. Ciel did so. His eyes were bloodshot.

"Soleil! I thought you were dead." said Ciel as he hugged Ashley tightly.

"Ciel, I'm not Soleil. I'm Ashley."

"Ashley? Where's Soleil? Is she alright?" asked Ciel.

"I'm sure Soleil is fine. She's safe with the other Rin modules and my sister." said Ashley. Suddenly, Ciel started to cry on her shoulder.

"It's alright. Why don't you try to get back to bed?" asked Ashley. Ciel nodded and tried to sleep. Ashley put his head on her chest. She thought that he sleeps better in this position. Ashley put one hand on his back and rubbed it. The other hand went to his hair and she stroked it. Ashley was getting tired and she started to go to sleep. But after a few seconds of shut-eye, she heard Ciel scream. Ashley tried to shush him, but it wasn't working. Then, she had an idea. She kissed him. On the lips. Ciel opened his eyes and gasped in the kiss. Ashley broke the kiss.

"Feel better?" asked Ashley.

"Can you do that again?" asked Ciel. Ashley nodded and kissed him on the lips again.

"Hey, I heard a scream. Is everything alright?" asked Punkish. He saw Ashley and Ciel kissing.

"Okay, I see that you're busy. I'll just leave." Punkish left.

"Who was that?" asked Ciel.

"Punkish. Oh no. If Punkish found out, he'll tell Starmine, and then Starmine will get mad at the both of us." said Ashley.

"I doubt Punkish will tell Starmine anything." said Ciel.

"Yeah, you're right. Well, let's try again to go to sleep." Ciel nodded and put his head on Ashley's chest and fell asleep instantly.

"Wow. Those kisses must've helped a little." said Ashley in her head. Ashley went to sleep as well.


	20. Chapter 20

The next morning, Ashley woke up and saw Ciel still sleeping with his head on her chest. Ashley smiled at him and reached her arm out to the closet doors.

"Oh, if only I could reach the closet from here. I don't want Ciel to wake up just yet." said Ashley in her head. She decided to give up and put her hand on Ciel's head again. Ashley then heard a knock.

"Breakfast is done." said Punkish's voice.

"We'll be right down." said Ashley. She patted Ciel's back gently. That woke him up.

"Time to eat some breakfast, Sleeping Beauty. You feel better after last night?" said Ashley. Ciel nodded. He got off of Ashley and got out of bed to go downstairs. And Ashley followed him.

* * *

She saw Punkish in the hallway. "Hey. Happy birthday." said Ashley.

"Aw, thanks, Ashley." said Punkish.

"Have you seen Jersey?"

"He should be downstairs with everyone else." said Punkish. Ashley nodded and went downstairs. Punkish followed her. Ashley gave Jersey a hug from behind.

"Happy birthday, Jersey." said Ashley.

"Wow. You never did that to me before. Who are you and what have you done with my manager?" asked Jersey.

"She's right here." said Ashley as she sat down in her chair.

"Oh, where's Ciel? I have to tell him something important." said Stylish.

"I'm here, Stylish."

"Oh. I didn't see you there. Ciel, it's about your sister. She got sick from that same disease she died from before." said Stylish. Ciel gasped. Tears started to form from his eyes.

"Where did you hear that from?" asked Ashley.

"From Snow White." Ashley went over to Ciel and hugged him from behind.

* * *

After breakfast, Ashley decided to pay both Punkish and Jersey a visit to their rooms. She went to Punkish's first, because he was a little older than Jersey. Ashley knocked on Punkish's door. "Come in." said Punkish. Ashley opened the door and saw Punkish just sitting on his bed.

"Did Reactor get anything for your birthday?" asked Ashley.

"No. She didn't have time. She was busy taking care of Soleil." said Punkish.

"Ah."

"So, why are you here?"

"Just thought I would pay a visit. There's nothing wrong with that, is there?"

"Well, no."

"Punkish, remember the first time you, me, and Jersey met?"

"I remember that I was a jerk. And Jersey was acting all dorky like he was."

* * *

 _The date was May 3, 2009. Miku told Ashley, Asymmetry, Append, Eraser, Starmine, Ciel, and Blue Moon that they're getting not one, but 2 new modules today. Suddenly, the door knocked. Ashley got up to answer it. There stood 2 modules. One of them was wearing black glasses covering his blue eyes, a white shirt with a red jersey tied around his waist. The other one was wearing a black stripper's outfit with a pop-up collar. He also had blue eyes. Both of them were carrying suitcases in both hands._

 _"_ _Are you our manager?" asked the Len module with the glasses._

 _"_ _Yes. And who might you 2 be?"_

 _"_ _My name is Punkish, and the dork is called School Jersey. But I just call him Jersey." said Punkish._

 _"_ _I'm not a dork. I'm made to look like one. You, on the other hand, look like a male stripper." said Jersey._

 _"_ _So, were you 2 made at the same time?" asked Asymmetry._

 _"_ _We were. But I was made a little earlier than Jersey was." said Punkish._

 _"_ _Well, nice to meet you 2. I'm Ashley Cox. I'm the new manager." said Ashley._

* * *

"I didn't like you at first." said Ashley to Punkish.

"But as the years went by, you got used to me and my perverted ways." said Punkish.

"Yeah. Oh, that reminds me." said Ashley as she brought out one of the boxes stored in her pocket and handed it to Punkish.

"What is this?" asked Punkish.

"Your birthday present, silly. Happy birthday, Punkish." said Ashley. Punkish ripped off the wrapping paper and opened the box. Inside was an emerald necklace, just like Bad Boy's.

"Wow. No one got me a necklace before. Not even Reactor." said Punkish.

"I'm glad you like it. Well, go on. Put it on." said Ashley. Punkish did and the emerald started to glow.

"Wow. Are necklaces supposed to glow like that?" he asked.

"Don't worry. It's just recognizing its new owner." said Ashley. After a few seconds, it stopped.

"Cool. Thanks so much, Ashley." said Punkish as he gave his manager a hug. Ashley was surprised at first, but she hugged him back.

"You're welcome, Punkish. Well, I better go. I got to give Jersey his birthday present, too." said Ashley.

"Alright, bye." said Punkish. Ashley left the room.

* * *

Ashley knocked on the door to Jersey's room. "Come on in." said Jersey's voice. Ashley opened the door and saw Jersey on his laptop.

"Did Cheerful Candy give that to you?" asked Ashley. Jersey nodded.

"It came with a lot of games that I can play. And she knows I love games." said Jersey.

"Well, Jersey, how would you like another present? From me?" asked Ashley as she brought out the other box that was in her pocket. Jersey paused the game he was currently playing and went over to Ashley.

"Of course I would like a present from you. You're my manager after all."

"Happy birthday, Jersey." said Ashley. Jersey took the box from her and started to open it. Inside was the third emerald that Trickster gave Ashley.

"I heard that Trickster was giving away his necklaces to everyone else. I didn't think that he would give one to me, though." said Jersey.

"Well, why don't you try it on?" asked Ashley. Jersey put the emerald necklace around his neck. The emerald started to glow faintly.

"Is this supposed to happen?" asked Jersey.

"Yes, but it's nothing to be concerned about. It's just recognizing its new owner." After a few seconds, the glowing stopped.

"This was a cool present. Thanks, Ashley." said Jersey.

"You're so welcome, Jersey." said Ashley as she hugged her friend.

* * *

That night, everyone was asleep. But Ashley was not. She was more worried about Ciel, who was asleep on her chest like usual. If Soleil were to die again, she would have to put up with his never-ending depression like last time. Ashley decided to pay Starmine a visit. So she got out of bed carefully and went over to Starmine's room. He was asleep, so she had to sneak over to his bed and lay down on it. She kissed Starmine's lips, waking him up.

"What are you doing here?" asked Starmine.

"Just to pay a visit. I couldn't sleep." she answered.

"Ciel having nightmares again?"

"No, he's sleeping like a baby for now. I don't know what is triggering those, though."

"Oh."

"Well, the nightmares were getting worse, so I had to think of something to make him fall asleep. So, I kissed him. On the lips. I hope you're not mad."

"Of course I'm not mad. You were doing that just to make him fall asleep a little bit easier."

"Thank goodness. I thought you would try to kill Ciel like you did that one time."

"I promised him I wouldn't do it again."

"Good. So, what would you like to do? Think of names for the baby?" Ashley asked.

"Ashley, I still don't know if I want to keep the child or not."

"Starmine, we talked about it last night, remember? I will be there with you all the way."

"Yeah, you're right. Okay, I'm keeping her." Ashley smiled and kissed Starmine's stomach.

"Did you hear that, Amanda? He's keeping you." Ashley said as she rubbed Starmine's stomach.

"Amanda?"

"Yeah. That's going to the name of the baby."

"I get that. But why Amanda?"

"That's my sister's name. She passed away a year ago in a car crash." said Ashley.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Me and Allison are the only ones left in the Cox family. So, do you like the name?"

"I do. I think it's a great name." said Starmine.

"Well, I better get back to bed. I'll see you tomorrow." said Ashley.

"Goodnight." said Starmine. Ashley left the room and went back to her own. She saw Ciel still sleeping peacefully.

"Wow. No nightmares. Thanks, Trickster." said Ashley in her head. She got into bed and put Ciel's head on her chest. And she fell asleep.


	21. Chapter 21

It had been a week and a half since Punkish and Jersey's birthday. The date was now May 14th. Ashley woke up that morning with Ciel sleeping on her chest like usual and her hands on his back and hair. Starmine is in his 29th week already. Ciel is not having nightmares anymore, but having heart attacks sometimes during the night. Ashley decided that she will talk to Trickster about that. Ashley stroked Ciel's hair a little more. Ciel opened his eyes.

"Is it morning?" he asked. Ashley nodded. Ciel yawned and got off of her.

"We better get downstairs for breakfast." said Ashley. Ciel nodded and got out of bed and went downstairs. Ashley followed him, but before she left, she took the last box with the final necklace of May inside.

* * *

"Anyone seen Eraser?" asked Ashley.

"He went to the Kaito modules' place to wish Originator a happy birthday." said School Wear.

"Ah."

"I have a question. Who was the last one of us to live here?" asked Stylish at the breakfast table.

"I have no idea. Do you remember, Ashley?" asked Council. Ashley shook her head.

"I thought it was Bad Boy." said Ashley.

"Hey, Ciel. Remember when I said that Soleil was sick with that disease that she died from about 2 weeks ago?" asked Stylish.

"Yeah. Did you lie to me?"

"No, I didn't. It's just that, Snow White called me the other day, saying that she was getting worse."

"Can I go see her?"

"You can see her after you finish your breakfast." said Crane. Ciel nodded and finished his eggs quickly and left the door.

"He's really worried about Soleil, huh?" asked Jersey. Everyone nodded.

"I hope Soleil is okay." said Bad Boy.

* * *

After breakfast, Ashley went to pay Starmine a visit, then Eraser, because his birthday is today. Ashley didn't see Eraser at the breakfast table, so she's guessing that he's either still at the Kaito modules' house, or coming back from it. Ashley knocked on the door to Starmine's room. "Come in." said Starmine. Ashley opened the door and saw Starmine sitting on the windowsill. He was watching everyone play badminton outside.

"Why aren't you playing badminton with the others?" asked Starmine.

"I was more worried about you." said Ashley.

"Ah. Oh, it looks like Dark's team is losing." said Starmine as he looked out the window again.

"Yeah. So, how are you doing?" asked Ashley.

"Fine. The baby's kicking a lot, though." said Starmine. Ashley put a hand on his stomach. She felt the baby kicking, too.

"I heard of what happened to Soleil." said Starmine.

"What happened to her?"

"Snow White told me that she was getting worse. And that Ciel went over to visit her. I hope she's okay." said Starmine.

"Me too." said Ashley.

"How's Ciel doing now, by the way?" asked Starmine.

"He's doing fine, now. He's sleeping normally, too. But Spacy came over the other day and said that it's not the nightmares doing that, he's been having minor heart attacks during the night." said Ashley.

"Minor heart attacks?" asked Starmine. Ashley nodded.

"His breathing was not normal sometimes. He even fainted on me once." said Ashley. Starmine gasped.

"Well, I hope that he's okay, too."

"Yeah. Well, I better see if Eraser is back yet. I'll see you soon." said Ashley.

"Alright." said Starmine. Ashley gave him a quick kiss on the lips and left.

* * *

Ashley walked over to Eraser's room and knocked on the door. "Eraser, are you in there?" asked Ashley.

"Yeah, come on in." said Eraser's voice. Ashley went on in. She saw Eraser getting his hair done.

"Where are you going?" asked Ashley.

"Well, Originator asked me if I wanted to do Erase Or Zero with him. And I said yes. I wanted to know if you and the others wanted to watch." said Eraser.

"Of course we'll watch you, Eraser." said Ashley.

"Hey, remember when you met me?" Ashley nodded.

* * *

 _The date was May 14, 2008. Ashley was eating breakfast with Asymmetry, Append, and Blue Moon. Suddenly, the door knocked._

 _"_ _Wonder who that could be?" asked Append._

 _"_ _Miku told me that you'll be getting a new brother today. I guess I'll open the door." said Ashley. She answered the door and saw a Len module wearing mostly white. He had blonde hair and blue eyes like Asymmetry, Append, and Blue Moon._

 _"_ _Hi. Len told me that you'll be my new manager." said the module._

 _"_ _Yes, that's me. And who might you be?" asked Ashley._

 _"_ _My name is Eraser. I'm in Erase Or Zero with my buddy Originator." said Eraser._

 _"_ _Well, it's nice to meet you, Eraser. Come in and make yourself at home." said Ashley._

 _"_ _Thank you very much. Are those guys my 'brothers'?" asked Eraser as he pointed at the 3 other modules in the house._

 _"_ _Yep." said Ashley._

* * *

"Was I really nice, or was I a jerk like Punkish and Receiver? I don't remember." asked Eraser.

"No no. You were nice." said Ashley. She pulled out the tiny box that was in her pocket all day.

"Is that for me?" asked Eraser.

"Yep. Happy birthday, Eraser." said Ashley. Eraser took the present from Ashley and started to open it. Inside was the final emerald necklace.

"Emerald. My birthstone. How did you know?" asked Eraser.

"Aitetsu made me remember the birthstones constantly." said Ashley. Eraser put the necklace around his neck. The emerald started to glow.

"Is it supposed to do this?" asked Eraser.

"Yes, but don't worry. It's just recognizing its new owner." said Ashley. After a few seconds, the glowing stopped.

"Well, Originator didn't get me anything. Thanks for the necklace, Ashley." said Eraser.

"No problem." said Ashley as she hugged Eraser.

* * *

That afternoon, Ashley was waiting for Ciel to come back. He has been at the Rin modules' place all morning. "Rose? Do you know when Ciel is supposed to come back?" asked Ashley to the long-haired, golden-eyed module. Ashley and Rose were the only ones in the house. The other modules were out grocery shopping. Rose just shrugged. Suddenly, the door swung open, revealing a tear-stained Ciel.

"Ciel, what happened?" asked Ashley. Ciel just shook his head and ran past Ashley and went upstairs.

"I have never seen Ciel like that." said Rose.

"Should we see what's up?" asked Ashley. Rose nodded and they both went upstairs to Ashley's room. But he was not there. Ashley and Rose went in Ciel's own room. And there he was.

"I heard that Council found a fireplace for Ciel. We're all just waiting for it to come." said Rose. Ashley went over to the crying module and rubbed his back.

"Ciel, you want to tell us what happened?" asked Ashley softly. Ciel just kept sobbing in his pillow.

"Rose, I think it's best if you leave for now. I want to talk with him alone." said Ashley. Rose nodded and left. Ashley kept rubbing Ciel's back.

"Come on. Just let it out. Tell me what happened?" asked Ashley. Ciel looked at her with tears in his eyes. Ashley grabbed a handkerchief from the bedside table and wiped away his tears with it.

"Does it have something to do with Soleil?" asked Ashley. Ciel nodded. Ciel hugged her tightly and continued to cry. Ashley hugged him back.

"She's dead. Again." said Ciel in a hoarse voice. Ashley gasped. Soleil was the only family that Ciel had. Now that she's dead, Ciel was left. He'll probably have to go into depression for the rest of his life.

"I'm so sorry, Ciel." said Ashley softly. They stood there, hugging each other. Ashley even rocked him back and forth, something she never did before.

"Want me to come in again?" asked Rose from the doorway. Ashley nodded. Rose came in and hugged the both of them.

* * *

That night, everyone came back from shopping. Ashley and Rose told them everything about Soleil's death. Ashley was still up and so was Ciel. He couldn't sleep at all. Ciel had his head on Ashley's chest. He was still crying silently.

"Trickster probably doesn't know about Soleil's death. I have to go see him. I'll be back. Try to get some sleep." said Ashley to Ciel. He nodded and positioned himself so that his head was on the pillow. Ashley smiled a little and then went downstairs to see the baku. Ashley saw him doing what he does best. Reading and drinking tea with a pumpkin-scented candle in the middle of the table. Ashley went up to him and sat down at a chair that is the closest to Trickster.

"Hey." Ashley said simply.

"It's the middle of the night. Why are you not asleep like everyone else?" asked Trickster without even looking at Ashley.

"I couldn't sleep. Ciel's sister died this morning. Again." said Ashley.

"I have heard about that." said Trickster.

"From where?"

"Rose told me."

"Oh. And Ciel can't sleep, either."

"Is he having nightmares again?" asked Trickster.

"No. It's worse than that. He's having breathing problems during the night. And he couldn't sleep tonight because of what happened to Soleil." said Ashley.

"Breathing problems? I thought Starmine was the one with asthma?"

"He does have asthma. But I think that Ciel has it, too."

"Hmm. Speaking of Starmine, how far along is he in his pregnancy?"

"29 weeks." said Ashley.

"Have you guys thought of a name for the baby?" Ashley nodded.

"Amanda."

"Amanda? Wasn't that the name of your oldest sister? The one that died in the car crash last year?"

"How did you know?"

"I remember her because she was one of my clients. Back when she was a little girl, she used to have nightmares. And I came to her and ate them up."

"She didn't tell me that, though."

"Why the name Amanda?"

"I don't know. I really miss my sister. And I thought that Amanda would be a good name for the baby. Besides, Starmine liked the name, too."

"Okay. Does Starmine want the baby now?"

"Yeah. He's going to keep her." said Ashley.

"That's good. Well, I wish the both of you luck." said Trickster.

"Thanks, Trickster. Well, I better get to bed." said Ashley as she got up and left.

"Wait, Ashley." said Trickster. Ashley stopped at the doorway.

"Yes?" asked Ashley. Trickster got up, walked up to her, and handed her something.

"What is it?"

"Don't ask questions. Just give that to Ciel if he's having either breathing problems or trouble sleeping."

"Okay...?" said Ashley. She then walked upstairs back to her room. She gasped at what she saw. She saw Ciel having trouble breathing, like he's having a heart attack. Ashley looked at what Trickster gave her. It was a red potion with a large needle in it.

"Ciel is having trouble breathing." said Ashley. She opened the cap of the potion and brought out the needle. It was huge. Ashley put some of the red potion in the needle. She then walked up to Ciel and laid down on the bed.

"Don't worry, Ciel. This won't hurt a bit." said Ashley as she injected Ciel's arm with the needle. Ciel's eyes went wide. He gasped and then moaned. After Ashley injected the last of the potion into him, Ciel fainted on her.

"Ciel? Ciel?!" said Ashley as she tried to wake him up. But he wasn't getting up. But Ashley felt his back. He was breathing normally. Ashley breathed a sigh of relief.

"That potion will have bad side effects, though. I forgot to tell you about that." said a voice. Ashley saw Trickster in the doorway.

"Bad side effects? Like what?" asked Ashley.

"How much of that did you put in him?"

"I don't know. I put a lot in him, I guess."

"Oh no."

"What's the matter?"

"If you put a lot in him, that he'll have trouble waking up. Like a coma. Did you read the instructions?" said Trickster.

"I didn't see any instructions." said Ashley. Trickster face-palmed. He walked in the room and picked up the bottle and showed Ashley the instructions on the back.

"Oh. Those instructions." said Ashley.

"Now Ciel will have a coma."

"For how long?"

"A month, at the most." Ashley looked at Ciel, who was still asleep.

"He'll be fine. Goodnight." said Trickster. He then left the room. Ashley looked at the boy sleeping on her chest. And then she fell asleep as well.


	22. Chapter 22

A month went by for Ashley and the Len modules. Ashley woke up on June 15th and saw from her window that spring was coming to an end. Starmine was in his 34th week of pregnancy. And Ashley told everyone that her boyfriend was pregnant with a baby girl. Everyone was delighted with the news. She looked at Ciel, who was still sleeping. Ashley patted his back. Ciel started to wake up. Ashley told everyone that Ciel was a coma for a month. But last night, Ciel woke up from his coma for the first time in one month. Now he's fine. Ashley kept the potion that Trickster gave her just in case Ciel was having trouble sleeping or breathing in the future.

"Good morning, sleepyhead. We got to go downstairs and eat breakfast." said Ashley. Ciel nodded and got off of Ashley and went downstairs. Ashley got one of the boxes that she prepared on May 14th and put that in her pocket.

* * *

"Anyone seen School Wear?" asked Ashley.

"He went to the Rin modules' place to wish School Wear Rin a happy birthday because today is her birthday, too. He also said that he was having trouble seeing. So he went to the eye doctor after that." said Punkish.

"But he said he'll be back soon." said Bad Boy. Ashley then saw School Wear walking in without his glasses. It looked like he was having trouble seeing.

"School Wear? Are you okay?" asked Ashley.

"I'm fine, Ashley. I just had eye surgery."

"Eye surgery? You had to get eye surgery?" asked Stylish. School Wear nodded even though he couldn't see.

"Here, let me help you get to your chair." said Dark as he helped School Wear sit down.

"The doctor said that it's not permanent. It's going to wear off soon." said School Wear.

"Well, that's good." said Phoenix.

* * *

After breakfast, Ashley, School Wear, and Ciel were the only ones in the house. Everyone else went baby shopping for Starmine. Ashley went into her own room and found Ciel doing nothing.

"Want to help me pick some fruit and vegetables from the garden?" asked Ashley.

"Isn't that Yukata's job to do that?" asked Ciel.

"Yeah, but he's gone shopping with everyone else. And School Wear still can't see. So, I came to ask you."

"Sure." And so, they picked fruit and vegetables from Yukata's garden. Ashley was picking the fruit and Ciel was doing the vegetables. Suddenly, Ashley heard some harsh coughing coming from the other side of the garden and a loud thump, meaning someone just collapsed. Ashley ran over to Ciel and saw that he was coughing up blood. Ashley gasped and tried to call for help, but no help came. Suddenly, School Wear came outside. He can see normally now.

"School Wear, help me out here." said Ashley. School Wear nodded and helped Ashley carry Ciel back in the house.

* * *

"What happened back there? When you guys were picking fruits and veggies from the garden?" asked School Wear. He and Ashley were now in his room. Ciel was resting in Ashley's room.

"I don't know. All I heard was coughing and a thump." said Ashley.

"Ciel's really sick. I hope he gets better soon." said School Wear.

"Yeah. So, remember the first time we met?"

"Like it was yesterday."

* * *

 _The date was June 15, 2010. Ashley hasn't got any modules since Phoenix came last December. Suddenly, the door knocked. Ashley gasped and went to open the door. There stood a Len module wearing orange glasses covering his green eyes. He was wearing a school uniform and a green tie around his neck._

 _"_ _Hey. Are you my new manager? Am I in the right place?" asked the module._

 _"_ _Yes! Yes you are. I'm sorry that I got too excited there. It's just I haven't got a new module in about 6 months. And who are you?" asked Ashley._

 _"_ _My name in Len School Wear, but please call me School Wear." said School Wear._

 _"_ _Well, my name is Ashley Cox. Let me help with your bags."_

* * *

"You haven't got any new modules since Phoenix. Lucky I came to the rescue." said School Wear.

"Yeah. So, did your sister get you anything?" asked Ashley.

"Actually, she got me new glasses." said School Wear as he took off his glasses and showed them to his manager.

"They look like your old pair." said Ashley.

"I know."

"Well, I actually came to get you a birthday present as well." said Ashley as she handed him one of the tiny boxes that were stored in her pocket.

"You didn't really have to get me anything. I was happy with my new glasses." said School Wear.

"But I insist. Happy birthday, School Wear." said Ashley. School Wear ripped up the wrapping paper and opened the tiny jewelry box. Inside was one of the pearl necklaces that she got from Trickster.

"Everyone knows I love pearls." said School Wear.

"Why don't you try it on?" asked Ashley. School Wear did that. And the pearl began to glow a faint brown color.

"Should I be concerned about this?"

"Nope." After a few seconds, the glowing stopped.

"Well, this was a good present. Thanks so much." said School Wear.

"You're welcome." said Ashley as she hugged School Wear.

* * *

That night, everyone came back home from baby shopping. Ashley told them what happened to Ciel. And Starmine called Spacy. She gave him medicine, but she also told them that Ciel might not survive from his sickness. Ashley was now in her bedroom with Ciel sleeping. Every breath he took, he had to clutch his stomach from the pain that he had to go through. Ashley looked at the medicine that Spacy gave her.

"It's time to give you your medicine, Ciel." said Ashley as she prepared a cup to pour the medicine in. Ciel tried to sit up on his own, but failed. Ashley helped him sit up and fed him the medicine.

"Thank you." said Ciel in a hoarse voice that Ashley could barely hear.

"Ssh. Just try to rest. You're going to be fine, Ciel." said Ashley. Ciel tried to nod, but instead his head hit the pillow and he started to cough up blood again. Ashley held a handkerchief to his mouth as he coughed. Ashley looked at Ciel's face. It was really pale. Ashley brushed away some hair from his face.

"Is he going to be alright?" asked a voice. Ashley looked at the doorway and saw Starmine.

"Starmine? Shouldn't you be asleep?" asked Ashley.

"I couldn't sleep, hearing that Ciel is sick." said Starmine as he came in the room.

"I have a feeling that Ciel might not survive. Spacy told me he might not." said Ashley.

"We mustn't lose hope. Ciel's strong." said Starmine. Ashley nodded.

"What can we do? I spent all of my money on that medicine." said Ashley.

"We're all pretty poor, too." said Starmine.

"We could sell things. Things that we don't need around here." said Ashley.

"That sounds good. But it probably won't be enough."

"We'll think about it in the morning. You better get back to bed, young man."

"Are you being like Trickster now?" asked Starmine.

"Maybe. Trickster probably rubbed off on me." Starmine smiled a little at both his girlfriend and Ciel and went back to his room. Ashley looked at Ciel, who was sleeping peacefully. Ashley then went to sleep.


	23. Chapter 23

8 days later, Ashley woke up and saw that Ciel was still sleeping. His condition hasn't gotten better during the 8 days that he had been sick, nor has it gotten worse. Ashley fed some medicine to him, went into her closet and got out the other pearl necklace for Aitetsu, and went downstairs without him.

* * *

"Wow. 5 weeks until the baby's born." said Phoenix.

"Well, we don't know about that, Phoenix. Sometimes, pregnancies last for more than 40 weeks." said Ashley.

"But that's the thing. We're Vocaloid modules, not humans." said Crane.

"You never know."

"By the way, how's Ciel doing?" asked Asymmetry.

"He's still sick. In the same condition from 8 days ago."

"Oh."

"Where did Aitetsu go?" asked Punkish.

"He went over to the Rin modules' place to give something to Suou for her birthday." said Jersey.

"He'll be back soon, though." said Rose. Suddenly, Aitetsu came back in the house.

"I'm back." said Aitetsu.

"That was quick." said Dark.

"Yeah. I gave her a fox plush that she decided to call Raspberry. And she gave me one that I called Indigo." said Aitetsu. He showed everyone the cute stuffed animal.

"Aw. It strangely looks like you." said Append.

"Ha ha. Very funny, Append." said Aitetsu.

* * *

Ashley went to check on Ciel. He was still in the same position as when she left him.

"Man, it's like Seasonal Feathers all over again." said a voice. Ashley saw Starmine in the doorway.

"Seasonal Feathers? Is that a song?" asked Ashley. Starmine nodded.

"You might have not heard it. But it tells of Rin and Len being married. Rin was a crane and Len came to her rescue. One day, Len fell sick and Rin couldn't do anything to help him since they were poor. The only thing she could do was weave blankets out of her crane feathers. She had to pay for his medicine."

"Wow. I need to give that a listen sometime." said Ashley.

"Seeing Ciel like this is like seeing Len in Seasonal Feathers."

"So, did Len die at the end or did he get better?"

"No one knows."

"Hmm. Well, I better give Ciel his medicine. It's about that time." said Ashley as she picked up the medicine bottle that Spacy gave her and fed some to Ciel. Ciel then saw Starmine.

"Hey, Starmine." said Ciel in a weak voice.

"Don't try to speak, Ciel. You need to focus on getting better." said Ashley. Ciel nodded and went back to sleep.

"Well, I better take my afternoon nap. I'll see you soon." said Starmine as he left the room.

* * *

Ashley went over to Aitetsu's room to give him his present. Ashley knocked on the door. "Come on in." said Aitetsu. Ashley opened the door and saw Aitetsu sitting in his bed writing on something.

"How's Ciel?" asked Aitetsu.

"He's still the same." said Ashley.

"Oh. Well, I hope he gets better soon. In fact, I'm making him a get well card now. Yukata is outside trying to get some sunflowers to grow because Ciel loves sunflowers." said Aitetsu.

"That's nice. But I didn't come here for that."

"Oh?"

"Remember the first time we met?" Aitetsu nodded.

* * *

 _The date was June 23, 2010, 8 days after School Wear came into the household. Ashley was all alone sitting in a chair at the kitchen table. Suddenly, the door knocked. "Wonder who that could be?" asked Ashley to herself. She opened the door and saw a module with blonde hair and purple eyes like Phoenix._

 _"_ _Hey, are you Ashley Cox, the Len modules' manager?"_

 _"_ _Yes. And who are you?"_

 _"_ _Oh, sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Aitetsu. Nice to meet you."_

 _"_ _Pleasure to meet you, too. Would you like to meet your 'brothers'?" said Ashley._

 _"_ _I would love to." said Aitetsu._

* * *

"Those were the days." said Aitetsu.

"Yeah. Hey, since Suou got you a present, I thought I would get you one, too." said Ashley as she reached into her pocket and brought out the tiny box with the second pearl necklace in it.

"That's nice of you, but you didn't really have to." said Aitetsu.

"Oh, I'm your manager. Just accept my present. Happy birthday, Aitetsu." said Ashley as she handed him the tiny box. Aitetsu opened up the box. Inside was the pearl necklace.

"Pearl. You remembered my birthstone." said Aitetsu.

"That's because you taught me constantly." said Ashley.

"Oh, yeah." said Aitetsu. He put the necklace around his neck. And the necklace started to glow.

"Why does it do that?" asked Aitetsu.

"Trickster's giving away his necklaces. He told me that they're supposed to do that." said Ashley. After a few seconds, the glowing stopped.

"This was an awesome present. Thank you, Ashley. I'll wear it every day." said Aitetsu.

"You better." said Ashley.

* * *

That night, everyone was asleep, except for Ashley. She was feeding Ciel his medicine. "When are you going to feel better?" asked Ashley to Ciel. He couldn't hear her because he was now asleep. Ashley brushed some hair away from his face. His face was still pale.

"I better go see Trickster now." said Ashley. She got up and went downstairs. She saw the baku not there, like she expected.

"Trickster?" asked Ashley. No answer. She finally saw him making tea for himself and possibly for Ashley, too. So, she sat down and waited for him to come to the table. After a few minutes, Trickster came to the table. He saw Ashley and almost dropped his cups of tea.

"Did I surprise you, Trickster?" asked Ashley.

"No, of course not." said Trickster as he sat down. He gave his manager one of the cups of tea.

"Thanks." said Ashley as she took a sip.

"How's Ciel doing?"

"Not so good. I have a feeling he's not going to survive his sickness. But Ciel's a fighter. So I'm not going to give up." said Ashley.

"Good. And how's Starmine doing?"

"Fine. He's in his 35th week already."

"Geez."

"I know. Hey, I have a question. Back on Eraser's birthday. Stylish asked me if I knew who the last Len module to live here was. I really didn't have a clue and I guessed Bad Boy, since he came here in May 2011. Do you have any idea on who the last Len module was?"

"Well, let's see. Append was the first one, right? Then it was Blue Moon, then Asymmetry. Then Eraser came after them. Starmine came a few months later, and then Ciel. And then it was Lancer. Adolescence was the last one that came in 2008. Hansel was the first one in 2009. Then it was Nameless. Then Brave came a few days later. And Swimwear and Tan came at the end of the month. Yukata was next. And Ice Fog came 11 days later. And 16 days later Ivy came. Punkish and Jersey were after him, then Dark, then Vermilion, then Pop Star, then Cheerful, and then Phoenix. Then in 2010, School Wear came first, and then Aitetsu, then Indigo, then Ultimate, then Council, then Swimshorts, then I remember Fan Dance coming in September, then Radical, then Rose and White Rose came that October 4th, then Terekakushi, then Stylish, then Hikyou, then White Edge. And then Christmas came that December. Then in 2011, Lightning came first, then Polar, then Receiver, then Crane, then WS, then Bebop, then Alparka, and finally Bad Boy. Yeah, I say that Bad Boy was the last one. Unless I'm wrong and say that Alparka was the last one." said Trickster.

"Wow. How did you come up with that?"

"You told me that order after I came to the household, remember?"

"No, actually, I don't. But wait, when did you come here? And why did you mention Christmas and Cheerful? I thought they went missing a few years ago."

"I remember it was July 4th, but I don't remember what year. I don't know. I'm too old for trying to think. And as for Christmas and Cheerful, well, let's just say I happen to make something that can make people go back in time." said Trickster.

"You mean a time machine?"

"Exactly. I tested it out and it took me back to December 2010, back to when the Christmas modules were made. I saw Miku Christmas, Rin Christmas, Len Christmas, all 6 of them. I stepped out for a while to take it all in. But when I came back, Len Christmas was gone. I asked Miku Christmas where he went. She said she didn't know. I then asked everybody else. Kaito Christmas said he went for a walk. I then tried to look around in the forest that they were at. And then I saw something, or someone, grab him. I tried to stop him, but all of a sudden I was sent back to the present. And as for Cheerful, well, I don't really know what happened to him. You should ask the other Cheerful modules."

"Well, thanks for the tea. And thank you for the story about Christmas and Cheerful. I should be getting to bed." said Ashley.

"No problem. Goodnight." said Trickster. Ashley smiled at him a little and went upstairs to bed. She saw Ciel still sleeping. Ashley got in her pajamas and climbed into bed with him. While she was sleeping, she was dreaming about Christmas and about what or who could've grabbed him. She also dreamed about Cheerful and what could've happened to him.

* * *

Meanwhile, White Edge was getting ready for another adventure out in the forest. He put his shoes on and headed out. He saw the hideout after a few minutes of walking. "Time to find a Len module." said White Edge to himself. He stepped over the line that triggered the alarm last time and went inside.

"Hello? Anyone in here?" said White Edge. He shrugged and took a look around. Suddenly, he saw a Len module tied to a wall.

"Indigo?" asked White Edge. He ran over to Indigo.

"White Edge? Is that you?" asked Indigo.

"Yes. It's me. Where's the key to those chains?" asked White Edge. Suddenly, the 2 module heard guns. White Edge looked around and saw the same men he and Swimwear encountered.

"They have it." said Indigo.

"I thought I told you to stay away, kid. Now, you're going to get it." said the leader.

"Do you guys have the key? I need to get my friend out of here." said White Edge.

"Oh, we have the key alright." said the leader. One of the other men held up the key.

"And you think that we would simply give you this? You're dead wrong." said the leader. White Edge dodged all of the bullets that came his way with his newfound athletic abilities. He suddenly grabbed the key from the man holding it. He used the key to unlock the chains holding Indigo.

"Thanks. You're not hurt, are you?" asked Indigo.

"No. What about you?" asked White Edge. Indigo shook his head. But suddenly, the leader fired a bullet at White Edge. He got shot in the arm. He cried out in pain.

"White Edge!" said Indigo. The men had disappeared, leaving the 2 Len modules alone.

"We need to get back. One of the modules will know what to do." said Indigo to himself. With all of his strength, he carried White Edge, who had become unconscious, and walked out of the hideout and back to the Len modules' house. When they got back, Indigo put White Edge on the couch.

"I need to do something about that wound. Maybe Ashley can help." said Indigo. He went upstairs to Ashley's room. He found Ashley and Ciel sleeping together. Indigo went up to Ashley and shook her shoulder.

"Wake up, Ashley." Ashley woke up and gasped when she saw Indigo.

"Indigo? What are you doing here?" asked Ashley.

"White Edge got hurt trying to find me."

"Again? Man, that boy sure is clumsy. Come on, we better get someone with a necklace." said Ashley as she got out of bed gently, not to wake up Ciel.

"I have some explaining to do. And I know that. But White Edge needs us. He's badly wounded." said Indigo. The 2 of them went over to Aitetsu's room.

"Why are we going to Aitetsu's room?" asked Indigo.

"Because he has a necklace now. Besides, I don't want to interrupt Trickster again." said Ashley. When they got to Aitetsu's room, Ashley saw Aitetsu's pearl necklace on his bedside table.

"Just grab it and go." said Indigo. Ashley nodded and quickly grabbed the necklace.

"I'm sorry, Aitetsu. I'll give it back." said Ashley softly. The 2 of them went over to the living room, where White Edge was still unconscious on the couch.

"Quick. Use the necklace." said Indigo.

"Don't rush me." said Ashley. The pearl started to glow brightly. And White Edge's arm started to slowly heal itself.

"Phew. That was close." said Indigo.

"We better put the necklace back where we got it." said Ashley. She went back upstairs and put the necklace on Aitetsu's bedside table. She went back downstairs to join Indigo.

"We better get back to bed. Indigo, I think your room is doing some renovating now. You are free to stay in someone's room until it's done."

"Thanks, Ashley. I think I'll go to Aitetsu's room." said Indigo. He went upstairs. Ashley picked White Edge using all of her strength.

"He is a heavy one. White Edge, buddy, you need to lose some weight." said Ashley. She went back upstairs.


	24. Chapter 24

The next morning, Aitetsu woke up and stretched his arms. "Time to get some yoga in before breakfast." said Aitetsu. But he suddenly gasped. There, sleeping on the chair beside the windowsill was Indigo. He went over to the sleeping module and poked him on the cheek. Indigo opened his green eyes.

"Hey, Ai. Miss me?" asked Indigo. Without a word, Aitetsu hugged Indigo tightly.

"Okay, Aitetsu. You do miss me. I get it. I can't breathe." said Indigo. Aitetsu let him go.

"Sorry. It's just I haven't seen you in like 6 or 7 years. Maybe less than that." said Aitetsu.

"We better get downstairs and have breakfast."

"Aw. I was hoping to get some yoga in." Indigo grabbed Aitetsu's arm and dragged him downstairs where everyone was waiting. Everyone saw Indigo and got out of their chairs to hug him.

"Okay, guys. I had enough love from Aitetsu." said Indigo. Ashley got Indigo a chair and he sat down in it.

"We're just so glad to see you alive and well." said Bad Boy.

"I'm fine, Bad Boy." said Indigo.

"Indigo, you remember the day when we first met?" asked Ashley. Indigo nodded.

* * *

 _The date was June 24th, 2010. 1 day after Aitetsu was created. Ashley and the Len modules were having fun in their indoor pool. Suddenly, the door knocked. "Oh. I better get that. Miku told me that we're getting a new member in the family today." said Ashley. She got out of the pool and in the kitchen to answer the door. There stood a Len module. He had blonde hair like all of the Len modules, green eyes, and a fox tail and ears._

 _"You must be the new module. Nice to meet you." said Ashley as she shook hands with the Len module._

 _"I'm Indigo Fox Spirit, but please call me Indigo. I was supposed to be created on the same day that Aitetsu was, but the creators delayed me a day."_

 _"Well, you're here now. Let me introduce you to the other Len modules. They're all in the indoor pool."_

 _"You have an indoor pool? Best house ever." Ashley just laughed._

* * *

"I remember that you laughed when I said that this was the best house ever." said Indigo.

"I remember that, too." said Ashley. Trickster gave Ashley a tiny box. Ashley just looked at Trickster. He had a look that said "Just give that to Indigo and don't ask me questions". Ashley gave the box to Indigo.

"Today is your birthday, if I remember correctly. So, happy birthday, Indigo." said Ashley.

"Thanks, Ashley." said Indigo as he ripped the wrapping paper and looked inside. There was a pearl necklace like School Wear's and Aitetsu's.

"It's a pearl necklace. And pearl is my birthstone." said Indigo.

"Glad you remember that. Why don't you try it on?" asked Aitetsu. Indigo did so, and the pearl started to glow. Indigo just looked at Ashley with a scared look on his face.

"Don't worry. Trickster is giving away his necklaces. He said they're supposed to do that." said Ashley. After a few seconds, the pearl stopped glowing. Indigo sighed in relief.

"Well, thanks for the birthday present. I'll wear it every day." said Indigo as he hugged Ashley.

"Funny. That's the same thing I told Aitetsu when I gave him his birthday present. But you're welcome, Indigo." said Ashley.

"I have a question. Where are Starmine, White Edge, and Ciel at? They didn't come downstairs." asked Indigo.

"Ciel's really sick. White Edge is still unconscious. And Starmine's really pregnant." said Ashley.

"Wait, pregnant? Who's the father?" asked Swimwear. Everyone looked at Ashley.

"Yes, I'm the father. And we know that the baby's coming in less than 2 months. And it will be a girl."

"Aw. We need another girl around in the household." said WS.

"I agree. Well, congratulations to you and Starmine." said Swimwear.

"Thank you." said Ashley.

"How did Ciel get sick?" asked Nameless. Ashley just shrugged.

"No one knows. On School Wear's birthday, everyone went shopping. And Ciel and I were picking fruit and vegetables from Yukata's garden. And then I heard harsh coughing. And I saw Ciel with blood coming from his mouth."

"Huh. I hope he gets better soon." said WS.

* * *

That night, Ashley decided to pay a visit in White Edge's room. He hasn't woken up ever since last night. "Are you ever going to wake up at all, White Edge?" asked Ashley as she stroked his blonde hair gently.

"Is he awake yet?" asked a voice. Ashley saw Indigo in the doorway.

"Not yet." said Ashley. Indigo decided to come in the room and sit down beside Ashley.

"I feel like this is my fault. I was the one who let him get hurt." said Indigo.

"Don't blame yourself." said Ashley. Suddenly, they heard a groan coming from White Edge. He groggily opened his eyes. He saw Ashley and Indigo.

"I did it again, did I?"

"If by you did it again, you mean sleep the entire day away, then yes." said Ashley.

"Dang it." said White Edge. He started to get up, but Ashley gently pushed him back down. White Edge gave her a questioning look.

"You still need to recover. Aitetsu's necklace didn't heal your arm all the way." said Indigo.

"Oh, alright. I guess I need to go back to sleep, don't I?" asked White Edge to Ashley. She nodded.

"Okay. Goodnight." said White Edge. He closed his eyes and fell asleep. Ashley and Indigo could both hear him snoring lightly.

"Glad that White Edge is almost back to normal." said Indigo. Ashley nodded.

"You said you wanted to see Ciel, didn't you?" asked Ashley. Indigo nodded. Ashley led him to her room. Indigo saw Ciel's pale face and felt bad.

"He's really sick, huh?" asked Indigo. Ashley sadly nodded and began to lay down beside the sick Len module.

"Is it okay if I stay here for the night? Trickster told me that my room is going under renovations." said Indigo.

"Sure. Just sleep over there on that chair." said Ashley as she pointed at the chair in the corner. Indigo sat down on the chair and got himself comfy.

"I hope Ciel feels better soon." said Indigo. He then fell asleep.

"Me too, Indigo. Me too." said Ashley as she lightly brushed some hair from Ciel's face. She then stroked his hair. Ashley then went to sleep.


	25. Chapter 25

10 days later, Ashley woke up and saw Ciel still sleeping. She grabbed the bottle of medicine from the bedside table and gave some to Ciel, who drank it easily. "Hmm. I'm running out of medicine for you." said Ashley to him. Ashley got out of bed and went over to the calendar.

"July 4th. Independence Day. But wait, do the others celebrate that?" said Ashley. She got dressed in a red shirt, blue jeans, and white shoes. This was her way of celebrating the American holiday. She went downstairs without Ciel and saw the others eating breakfast.

"Happy 4th of July, guys." said Ashley as she hugged Punkish in one arm and Aitetsu in the other arm.

"Wow, Ashley. You're happier than ever." said Jersey.

"That's because the 4th of July is one of my favorite holidays ever."

"Oh. What's the 4th of July?" asked Asymmetry.

"Here, I'll tell you." said Ashley.

* * *

After breakfast, Ashley went over to see Starmine in his room. Ashley saw him sleeping. Ashley smiled and went over to his bed. She decided to not wake him up yet, but instead to watch. Ashley got off of the bed after a few minutes and watched the other Len modules play volleyball from the window. Ashley then heard Starmine moan. Ashley went over to her boyfriend and kissed him on the cheek.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty." said Ashley.

"Morning." said Starmine.

"So, how's the baby doing?"

"She's been kicking all night. I couldn't sleep at all."

"Oh."

"But enough about me. How's Ciel doing?" Ashley shook her head.

"Still the same, huh? He hasn't improved?" Ashley nodded.

"Hey, what's the date today?"

"July 4th. Why?" Starmine gasped.

"Ashley, do you have any idea what today is?"

"Besides the 4th of July, I can't really think of anything special."

"Ashley, it's Trickster's birthday today." said Starmine. Ashley gasped.

"Oh. Now he's going to be mad at me for not remembering again." said Ashley.

"Have you thought of a gift for him?"

"I don't really know what he likes. He already has a necklace." said Ashley.

"You need to think of something. And fast. I didn't see him at the breakfast table. That means he's either in his room or out of town."

"I'll think of something."

"He'll be back sometime today."

"Thanks, Starmine." said Ashley as she quickly kissed him and left the room.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Ashley was pacing around her room thinking about what Trickster would like.

"Okay, Ashley. Don't panic. Just think about all the times you visited him this year." said Ashley. Suddenly, candles came into her mind. Ashley looked at the lavender-scented candle that stood in her room and never even used.

"He can have my candle. Perfect. Ashley, you're a genius." said Ashley. So she got to work on wrapping up the present in a bag. After she got done, she left the bag in her closet. She heard Ciel moan in his sleep.

"Oh, right. He's out of medicine. I can't give him some. Sorry, Ciel, but the medicine costs a fortune." said Ashley. Suddenly, Ciel started coughing up blood. Ashley held a handkerchief up to his mouth until he stopped. Ashley sighed sadly.

"I'm sorry, Ciel. But I can't help you get better until I get some money for the medicine." said Ashley.

* * *

Ashley went over to Trickster's room, even though she was not supposed to. But she learned from Dark that he was still out of town. So Ashley thought now was the time to sneak in and look around a little. Ashley opened the door. To her surprise, it was unlocked. Ashley looked at the large room.

"Why does he have a room this big? I never remembered that." said Ashley in her head. She looked around the room. The entire room was gray, black, and white in color. There were gears on all of the walls. Suddenly, Ashley looked at the wall where his bed was next to a big window. There were pictures of dead girls all over the wall.

"Why are there pictures of these girls on the walls? Were those his clients in the past?" asked Ashley. She picked up one of the pictures and looked at it. She gasped. The girl looked familiar to her. There was her oldest sister, Amanda, looking pretty much lifeless.

"Amanda." said Ashley sadly. She put the picture back where she found it. Ashley saw Trickster's white cane in a corner. Then suddenly, Ashley saw a bookshelf.

"Oh, right. Trickster likes books, too." said Ashley. She picked up one of the books and started to read it. It was one of Ashley's favorite books that she read when she was a child. Ashley smiled to herself at the memories. Suddenly, the bookshelf started to move. Ashley gasped and saw a passageway.

"What's a secret passageway doing here?" asked Ashley.

"Ashley? Are you alright?" asked a voice. Ashley heard footsteps coming into Trickster's room. Without hesitating, Ashley grabbed the person by the arm with one hand and covered his mouth with the other. Ashley saw that it was Phoenix. Ashley uncovered his mouth.

"Phoenix? What are you doing here?" asked Ashley.

"I was trying to take a nap in my room, and then I heard noises coming from here." said Phoenix.

"Sorry. But I was curious on what Trickster's room looks like."

"We're all curious."

"Really? None of you went in here before?" Phoenix shook his head.

"So, what was making all that noise?"

"Oh. The bookshelf. I got curious."

"Man, this place gives me the creeps. It's like a torture chamber. Let's get out of here." said Phoenix as he was looking at the dead girls' pictures.

"But I want to see where this passageway leads."

"Alright. But I think we should get the others. They're just as curious as we are." said Phoenix.

"Fine. Go get them." said Ashley. Phoenix went out of the room and came back a few moments later with the other Len modules, even Starmine.

"Alright. What did you want to show us, Ashley?" asked Blue Moon.

"This passageway. Come on." said Ashley. She led the way, and everyone followed.

* * *

"Ashley, I don't think we're supposed to be here." said Aitetsu.

"Yeah. Let's go back." said Jersey.

"But guys. Don't you want to see what Trickster does to all his clients?" asked Ashley.

"We do, but we could get in trouble." said Stylish.

"I don't care." said Ashley as she walked forward.

"Ashley! Wait for us." said Receiver. Ashley then saw a huge door with a passcode.

"We can't get in. Okay, let's go back." said Aitetsu.

"Wait a minute, Aitetsu." said Ashley as she grabbed Aitetsu's arm, preventing him from leaving. She looked at the passcode. The letters of the alphabet were on it. Ashley typed in something and pushed enter. The word she typed was 'girl'.

"Access denied." said a computer voice.

"Hmm. Any ideas, guys?"

"I got one. How about we leave before we become like those girls in those photos?" asked Yukata.

"I agree. Besides, we'll never figure out the password." said Phoenix.

"Alright. Let's go back." said Ashley. Everyone went back to the first room and out of Trickster's room.

"Phew. That was close." said Asymmetry.

* * *

That night, Ashley was waiting downstairs for Trickster to come back. He was gone all day. Everyone else was fast asleep. Ashley went back upstairs and saw Trickster's door wide open. Ashley went inside and saw the bookshelf not moved in the spot where it was supposed to be. Ashley decided to go down there again and try again at the password.

"Let's see. I tried 'girl' last time. What else could it be?" asked Ashley. She tried a lot of words that could fit Trickster. But none of them worked.

"Hmm. Let's try 'monochrome'. said Ashley as she typed that word.

"Access denied." said the computer voice. Ashley sighed in frustration. She then started thinking.

"Ugh. This is hard!" said Ashley. But she could've thought to lower her voice. Ashley tried something random. Ashley typed the word 'Amanda'.

"Access allowed." said the computer. Then the door opened wide. Ashley gasped in amazement. She then walked in. She saw a dark room. Ashley felt around for a light switch. She found it and switched it on. She saw a gigantic room filled with statues of young girls. Ashley looked at the girls. Each one of them had their eyes closed. Ashley touched one of the girl's hands. The hand felt like a real hand.

"They're not statues at all. They're real. They're just like the girls in the photos." said Ashley. She then looked ahead at the front of the room. There stood a throne. Ashley slowly walked up to the throne and sat on it.

"Cozy." said Ashley. But suddenly, she heard some noises. Ashley thought that Trickster might be back. Ashley hid behind one of the girls. She took a peek and saw Trickster walking up to the throne. He sat down on it.

"Phew. He didn't see me. I need to get out of here." said Ashley in her head. She quietly sneaked to hide behind another girl. Then she looked back at Trickster. He still didn't hear her. She kept doing the same process over and over until she got to the door. But suddenly, she gasped.

"Who's there?" asked Trickster. He was wearing his ruby necklace around his neck. Ashley hid behind the first girl on the left side of the room. Trickster was looking around for his intruder.

"I have a weapon. And I'm not afraid to use it." said Trickster. Ashley took this opportunity to look at the baku. Suddenly, his ears perked up and he looked at her direction. Ashley gasped and hid again. But she knew she was busted. She's so dead. Trickster looked behind the first girl. But he didn't see anything there. Ashley moved to another spot at the last minute. Suddenly, Ashley saw the lights turn off. It was pitch dark. The only light in the room now was the dim light of Trickster's ruby around his neck.

 _"Shi no Suimin."_ said Trickster in a low voice. Suddenly, Ashley saw the ruby glow really bright. But that was the only thing she saw, because she felt asleep mysteriously.

"You will forget you saw anything, Ashley." said Trickster.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ashley woke up in her room. It was still nighttime. "Who brought me back here? Was it Trickster? Did he know that I was snooping around in his room?" asked Ashley in her head.

"Yes, it was me. And yes, I knew you were 'snooping around'." said a voice. Ashley saw the baku sitting beside her.

"Trickster? What happened? I suddenly went unconscious." said Ashley.

"That's because I put you to sleep, using one of my famous baku spells." said Trickster.

"Baku spells?"

"Yes. Shi no Suimin means 'death sleep'. And it's the spell that I use to eat dreams, like your sister's." said Trickster.

"What are some others?"

"Mezameru means 'awaken', and 'Shiki Mimi' means 'commanding ears', meaning I can basically control your mind for 1 hour." said Trickster.

"Ah."

"So, I have to ask. Why were you snooping around in my room?"

"Well, me and the other Len modules want to know what you do to your clients. And like they said 'curiosity killed the cat'." said Ashley.

"You're right about that. You really want to know?" asked Trickster. Ashley nodded.

"Well, basically I eat their dreams. And until the full moon, I collect my pay. Meaning, I drain the colors away from them."

"Yeah. All the girls look gray and lifeless. Why is that?" asked Ashley.

"After a while, they get driven to insanity and then die out. And so, I kept their bodies down in that room that you weren't supposed to see."

"Sorry. But like they said. 'Curiosity killed the cat'. Did you do the same thing to my sister?"

"Your sister was a special case. She was like someone I haven't seen in a long time. About halfway through the month, she didn't want my help anymore. So, what did I do?"

"You took her colors away." said Ashley. Trickster shook his head.

"No?"

"I ate her soul." Ashley gasped.

"So, that's why she died last year. She didn't die from that car crash. She died because of you. You killed her. Amanda was never in a car crash."

"Just doing my job, Ashley. And by the way, she died a long time ago. Back when she was about 10 or 11 years old." said Trickster.

"You lied to me." said Ashley.

"Pretty much." Ashley grabbed his neck, which took him by surprise.

"I'll kill you! You don't do that to my sister!"

"Ashley, haven't you forgotten already? You can't kill me. I'm a baku. I'm immortal." said Trickster. Ashley gasped. He was right. Suddenly, her grip on his neck loosened, and he grabbed her neck now.

"Shi no Suimin." said Trickster in the low voice that he did before. Suddenly, Ashley let go of Trickster. And her eyes rolled back to the back of her head.

"Shiki Mimi." said Trickster in that same tone of voice. Ashley's eyes came back and she saw Trickster with red eyes instead of his usual dark blue.

"You must not tell anyone else what you saw in that room. Anata wa watashi o rikai shite imasu ka?" Ashley could tell that the last sentence was 'do you understand me' in Japanese.

"Yes, Master." said Ashley like she was in some kind of trance.

"Good. Mezameru." said Trickster. Suddenly, Ashley woke up.

"What? What happened?" asked Ashley. She had no memory of what happened in the room with the dead girls and the throne.

"Much better. Now, Ashley, I'm not your enemy here. I'm not like Rose, who killed your parents." said Trickster.

"I know you aren't. I'm sorry that I tried to choke you before." said Ashley.

"Apology accepted. Remember the first time we met?"

"Actually, no. I don't."

"Well, I remembered it. Like it was just yesterday."

* * *

 _The date was July 4th, 2011. Ashley and the other modules were watching TV when suddenly, the door knocked._

 _"Ashley, were you expecting somebody?" asked Asymmetry._

 _"No. I thought you were supposed to be the last one to live here, Bad Boy." said Ashley. Bad Boy just shrugged. Ashley got up to answer the door. There stood a Len module wearing black dress pants that were tucked into his knee high socks, charcoal with a single chain of ash-colored diamonds. Under his black dress coat, with its twin tails was a yellow vest that had three pairs of shiny black buttons, and white undershirt. His coat sleeves were rolled to his elbows, revealing pale, wiry arms and hands that were in short black gloves. In his right hand was a white cane, while his left was placed on top of his hat. His hat seemed like it didn't belong in this decade, a velvet black fedora with a yellow ribbon around it, which matched his yellow bowtie. From beneath his hat, fell blond locks that went to his eyebrows in the front, and to his neck in the back, where they were tied up into a small ponytail with a black bow. And Ashley saw that he had ears like an elf's._

 _"Are you the new manager?" he asked._

 _"I am. Who are you, may I ask?" asked Ashley._

 _"I am the Dream-Eating Monochrome Baku. But you and the others can call me Trickster." said Trickster._

 _"W-Well, nice to m-meet you, T-Trickster-sama." said Ashley, stuttering._

 _"There's no need to be afraid of me. We're all friends here." said Trickster with a sly smile._

 _"Can we help you with your bags? They look like they're pretty heavy." asked Starmine. Trickster frowned and looked at Starmine with red eyes, which creeped him out._

 _"Shi no Suimin." said Trickster in a low voice._

 _"Starmine!" said White Edge as he and everyone else went up to Starmine, who just collapsed._

 _"What did you do to him?" asked Ashley._

 _"I did nothing, but put him to sleep. You will be helping me carry my bags, Miss Ashley." said Trickster._

 _"Uh, o-okay. Follow m-me." said Ashley, still stuttering._

* * *

"Now I remember. Bad Boy wasn't the last one to come here. It was you." said Ashley.

"Guilty as charged. And that was the first time you called me Trickster-sama." said Trickster.

"Now that I think about it, I remember when you started eating my sister's dreams, too. My parents were still alive, and I was only 5 years old." said Ashley.

* * *

 _5-year-old Ashley heard her oldest sister Amanda screaming. Ashley yawned and got out of bed to go to her sister's room. Ashley pressed her head to the door to hear her sister crying. Suddenly, she heard another voice, a voice she's not familiar with. Ashley opened her sister's bedroom door to find her sister huddling in the corner. Ashley saw a man that looks like a teenager. He wore black dress pants that were tucked into his knee high socks, charcoal with a single chain of ash-colored diamonds. Under his black dress coat, with its twin tails was a yellow vest that had three pairs of shiny black buttons, and white undershirt. His coat sleeves were rolled to his elbows, revealing pale, wiry arms and hands that were in short black gloves. In his right hand was a white cane, while his left was placed on top of his hat. His hat seemed like it didn't belong in this decade, a velvet black fedora with a yellow ribbon around it, which matched his yellow bowtie. From beneath his hat, fell blond locks that went to his eyebrows in the front, and to his neck in the back, where they were tied up into a small ponytail with a black bow. And Ashley could tell that his ears were not human._

 _"The price..._ _you already know, right? Those vivid dreams behind your eyes, I will take away all of them. You have such a miserable face, this is reality. Isn't this what you've chosen? If you drowned yourself in dreams, your dream will never come true. Welcome to this monochrome world!" said the strange man to Amanda. Suddenly, she fell limp. Ashley screamed her sister's name, and went over to her, trying to wake her up. The man then looked at Ashley._

 _"I never knew you had a little sister, Miss Amanda. And who might you be?" he asked._

 _"My name... is..." said Ashley._

 _"Hold it right there, demon!" said Ashley's dad named Gary, with a gun in his hand. His gun pointed at the strange boy with elf-like ears._

 _"You must be their father. I'm sorry, but you were too late. Your daughter is dead." said the man._

 _"You killed her! I'll kill you!" said Gary as he fired his gun. It went to the man's chest._

 _"Daddy! You killed him." said Ashley._

 _"There's no need to be alarmed, Miss Ashley." said the man as he healed himself. Gary was shocked. This man was no human._

 _"How do you know my name? What are you?" asked Ashley._

 _"I know everything about my client. And I'm a baku, dear child." said the man as he went up closer to Ashley. Ashley was confused. At this age, she didn't know what a baku was._

 _"Stay away from my daughter, demon!" said Gary._

 _"Shi no Suimin." said the man in a low voice. Suddenly, Gary collapsed._

 _"Daddy! What did you do to him?!"_

 _"Relax, child. I only put him to sleep. Now, I did what I came for. But, something tells me that in the future, we will meet again." said the man._

 _"C-Can I get your n-name first, b-before you leave?" asked Ashley in a scared voice._

 _"You can call me... Trickster." the man whispered in Ashley's ear. Ashley shivered. His breath was as cold as ice. And suddenly, he bowed to the little girl and disappeared in a cloud of smoke._

* * *

"After all those years, you have forgotten about me." said Trickster.

"You haven't changed a bit after that day. By the way, happy birthday, Trickster." said Ashley as she reached into her pocket and brought out the bag. Trickster accepted the bag and looked inside. There was Ashley's lavender-scented candle.

"How did you know I liked candles?"

"I remembered that you lit a candle every time we had a meeting." said Ashley. Trickster took the candle out and took a sniff.

"Lavender. My favorite. Thanks, Ashley."

"Oh, you're welcome. Now, I should get to bed. It's like midnight." said Ashley.

"Oh, wait! Before I forget, there should be something on your bedside table in your room. Check that out before you go to bed." said Trickster. Ashley nodded and went back to her own room. She saw a bottle of medicine on her bedside. And a note. Ashley read the note:

"Dear Ashley,

I knew you were running low on medicine for Ciel. While I was gone, I went to the Miku modules' place and asked Spacy for more medicine for Ciel. She gave me some. And she told me to tell you that the medicine is now free. You don't have to pay a penny. Next time you see me, you better thank me.

Sincerely,

Trickster."

"Thanks, Trickster." said Ashley. She opened the bottle and fed some medicine to Ciel before going to bed.


	26. Chapter 26

5 days after Trickster's birthday, Ashley woke up and opened her window a little. The warm air came into the room. Ashley looked at Ciel, who was still asleep. "When are you going to get better?" Ashley asked to herself. She went in the bathroom to get dressed. Next she fed some medicine for Ciel. Then she went downstairs to meet the others.

"Good morning, guys." said Ashley.

"How's Ciel doing?" asked Hansel. He, Lightning, Ivy, and Brave now know that Ciel got sick.

"Not so good. I hope he gets better soon." said Ashley. Suddenly, they heard the door knock.

"Are you expecting someone?" asked Lightning to Ashley. She shook her head and went to answer the door. There stood a Len module with blonde hair like all of the Len modules, brown eyes, and wearing a white-and-green outfit. Behind him was a fox tail.

"Long time no see, Ashley." said the Len module as he hugged his manager.

"It's been 6 years too long. Would you like to come in?" said Ashley as she hugged him back. She let him inside the house.

"Hello, Ultimate." said Hansel with anger in his voice.

"Oh come on, Hansel. Don't tell me you're angry just by seeing me again." said Ultimate. Hansel didn't answer but he did look away. Ultimate looked at Lightning, Brave, and Ivy.

"What about you guys?" The 3 of them shook their heads, saying that they're not happy to see him.

"You should've stayed with your sister and the other Ultimates." said Brave.

"Well, we're all happy to see you, Ultimate. Just ignore them." said Bad Boy.

"Thanks. Well, I came back because today's my birthday. July 9th is today." said Ultimate.

"Do you remember the day when we first met?" asked Ashley. Ultimate nodded.

* * *

 _The date was July 9th, 2010. Ashley and the Len modules were in their indoor pool on a hot summer day. Suddenly, the door knocked._

 _"Who's that?" asked Append._

 _"I better get out and answer that. It must be my new module." said Ashley to the Len modules. She got out, dried herself with a towel, and went to answer the door. There stood a Len module with blonde hair like all of the Len modules, brown eyes, and wearing a white-and-green outfit. Behind him was a fox tail._

 _"Hi. Are you a kitsune?" asked Ashley._

 _"No. The fox tail is just for show. My name is Ultimate Len. I'm in the Ultimate Medley with my sister Ultimate Rin and my friends Ultimate Miku, Ultimate Kaito, Ultimate Meiko, and Ultimate Luka." said Ultimate._

 _"Nice to meet you. I'm Ashley. Want to join us in our indoor pool?" said Ashley._

 _"Yes, please." said Ultimate._

* * *

"We introduced ourselves and I invited you in the pool. I remember that." said Ashley. She looked over at Trickster, who was making a birthday present for Ultimate.

"There. It's done." said Trickster.

"What is?" asked Ultimate.

"Your birthday present. Happy birthday." said Trickster as he handed him a ruby necklace.

"A ruby necklace. Just like yours." said Ultimate. Trickster just nodded. He put the necklace around his neck. The ruby started to glow red.

"Why is it glowing?" Ultimate asked the baku.

"It's recognizing its new owner. Don't worry, it's harmless." said Trickster. After a few seconds, the glowing stopped.

"Thanks for my birthday present, Trickster." said Ultimate.

"No problem."

"Alright, guys. Eat up." said Crane.

"I have a question, though. Where are Ciel and Starmine?"

"They're both still sleeping. Ciel's really sick." said Ashley before a sad sigh escaped her mouth.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. And Starmine?"

"Well, he's pregnant with a baby girl."

"Oh! Who's the father?" Ashley raised her hand.

"You always had a thing for Starmine. Congratulations." said Ultimate.

"Thanks, Ultimate." said Ashley.

"I didn't know that Starmine was pregnant. You never told us." said Brave.

"Well, now you know." said Ashley.

* * *

That night, Ashley showed Ultimate where Ciel was staying. "Is it contagious? Ciel's sickness, I mean." asked Ultimate.

"No. I advise you to not wake him up. I want him to rest." said Ashley. Ultimate nodded.

"Why is he sleeping with you?"

"Well, his fireplace broke and we're looking for a new one. Well, we already found one, but it hasn't been put up yet." said Ashley.

"Oh. How long has he been sick?"

"Almost a month. Ciel and I were picking fruits and vegetables from Yukata's garden when all of a sudden I heard harsh coughing coming from him. Everyone else was baby shopping for Starmine at the time."

"Geez. Well, can I see Starmine now?"

"Yeah. But I'm not coming with you. I actually need to feed Ciel some medicine before I go to bed."

"Alright. Goodnight." said Ultimate as he walked away. He then walked over to Starmine's room. He walked on in. He saw Starmine sleeping with one hand on his stomach. Ultimate looked out the big window. There was a first quarter moon out.

"Your room always had the best view, Starmine." said Ultimate. Suddenly, he heard Starmine make a little noise before waking up.

"Did I wake you up?" asked Ultimate.

"No, it's okay. The baby was kicking a little hard. Trickster told me that you would be coming back. Did you have an argument with Hansel, Brave, Ivy, or Lightning?" asked Starmine.

"Not once today. So, you're having a girl? What's her name gonna be?"

"Amanda. Ashley thought of the name. She said it reminded her of her oldest sister that passed away."

"Oh. That's a good name. When is she due?"

"In a few weeks. That was what Spacy told me."

"Maybe she'll be born on your birthday."

"Yeah, maybe."

"Starmine, have you or Ashley ever thought of getting married?" asked Ultimate.

"Married?! Where did this come up?"

"I don't know. Ashley really likes you. You're having a child."

"That's true. I think we're not ready to get married yet. Well, I'm going to try to get back to sleep. I think you need rest, too." said Starmine.

"Good idea. Night." said Ultimate as he left the room to go to his own. He went to sleep almost instantly.


	27. Chapter 27

16 days after Trickster's birthday, Ashley woke up, met with a bright and sunny day. Ciel's health was not improving. In fact, he was getting slowly worse. Starmine was in his 39th week of pregnancy, meaning he will have the baby soon. Ashley got out of bed easily because Ciel was no longer laying down on her chest. Ashley fed him some medicine and then looked at the calendar. "July 20th. Council's birthday." said Ashley in her head. She grabbed the only ruby necklace that was stored in her closet and left Ciel to sleep.

* * *

"Where's Council?" asked Ashley.

"He and Crane are in Ciel's room, trying to get the fireplace up." said Punkish.

"Oh. They finally found a fireplace, did they?" asked Ashley. Everyone nodded.

"How's Ciel doing?" asked Stylish.

"He's slowly getting worse. I don't think the medicine is working."

"Don't worry, Ashley. We mustn't lose hope." said Aitetsu. Ashley nodded and ate her pancakes without another word.

* * *

Ashley decided after breakfast to pay Starmine a visit. Ashley was getting more and more worried about him as the weeks went by. Ashley found him sleeping like usual. Ashley went over to the window and saw the others taking turns trying to catch a Frisbee. Ashley smiled at the sight out the window. Ashley suddenly heard a moan. Ashley smiled and went over to Starmine, who was already awake.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Just to check out the view. And also to pay you a visit. So, how are you doing?" asked Ashley.

"I'm doing fine. The baby is very close to her due date, I could tell." said Starmine. Ashley put a hand on his stomach and felt the baby kick.

"Yeah. Trickster told me that you will have your baby sometime in August." said Ashley.

"August? But that's really soon." said Starmine.

"You'll be fine. Now, I should pay a visit to Council's room. I'll swing by sometime." said Ashley.

"You better." said Starmine. Ashley kissed him and left the room.

* * *

Ashley then went over to Council's room to give him his birthday present. Ashley knocked on the door. "Come in." said Council's voice. Ashley let herself in.

"Hey, Council. Did the fireplace get put in?"

"Yep. It was really easy. All I needed was some help from Crane. Now I have a feeling that Ciel will have to be moved back to his room soon. He doesn't need to get you sick, too. But it's really your choice to move Ciel or not." said Council.

"But who's going to feed him medicine?" asked Ashley.

"You still can, you just need to walk over there." said Council.

"Hey, Council. Remember the first time we met?"

"Yes, I do." said Council.

* * *

 _The date was July 20, 2010. Ashley and the Len modules were waiting for their new 'brother' to come through the front door. Suddenly, the door knocked. Ashley went over to answer it. There stood a Len module with blonde hair and blue eyes like most of the Len modules. He was wearing a white school outfit._

 _"_ _Miku told me that this is the place." said Council while looking at a map._

 _"_ _Hey, you're here. You don't have to look any longer." said Ashley._

 _"_ _Oh, thank goodness. You must be my new manager."_

 _"_ _That's me. Who are you?"_

 _"_ _My name is Executive Student Council, but my girlfriend calls me Council." said Council._

 _"_ _You have a girlfriend?" asked Ashley._

 _"_ _Sure do. Her name is Trad School, but I call her Trad." said Council._

* * *

"You did most of the fixing around here. And we thank you for that." said Ashley.

"Yeah. The reason I'm sad right now is because Trad forgot my birthday." said Council.

"But I didn't forget it. Happy birthday, Council." said Ashley as she handed him his birthday present.

"You shouldn't have." said Council as he opened it. Inside was a ruby necklace.

"A ruby necklace? Ruby is my birthstone." said Council.

"Yeah. Trickster is giving almost all of his necklaces away. Why don't you try it on?" asked Ashley. Council did so, and the ruby began to glow a faint red color.

"Why is it doing that?" asked Council.

"It's just recognizing its new owner." said Ashley. The glowing stopped after a few seconds.

"Well, thank you so much for my birthday present. I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome." said Ashley as she gave Council a hug.

* * *

That night, Ashley was feeding Ciel his medicine. "That's right. Council told me that you need to be moved back to your room. But I don't want to be alone again." said Ashley. Ciel couldn't hear her because he was asleep. Ashley sighed and decided to visit Trickster because it was that time of the month to visit him. Ashley went downstairs to sniff the smell of lavender.

"He must be using his birthday candle." said Ashley. Ashley found Trickster drinking tea and reading a book, like usual.

"Trickster?" said Ashley.

"Why are you not asleep? It's the middle of the night."

"Alright. I want to know why you keep hearing me come down the stairs."

"One, you are as loud as a broken vase. And two, I have better hearing than the others." said Trickster.

"Oh. Is it because of the ears? I thought they were fake." asked Ashley as she got up and gave Trickster's right ear a tug.

"No, they're real ears." said Trickster as he rubbed his ear.

"Alright, sorry."

"Starmine is getting close to having his baby, right?" asked Trickster. Ashley nodded.

"Sometime next week. That was what Spacy told me." said Ashley.

"And Ciel is not getting any better?" Ashley shook her head.

"He's getting worse every day. I don't think the medicine is not even helping." said Ashley.

"Ciel might be moved to a hospital if this keeps up." said Trickster.

"No, he's staying with me. I am taking care of him."

"But there lies the problem. Starmine will eventually need your help, too. He'll need someone to help him give birth to the baby. Will you help him or will you help Ciel get better?" asked Trickster.

"Why must you pressure me with tough choices?" asked Ashley.

"Life is all about choices, Ashley." said Trickster. Ashley thought about that for a second. Then she looked over at the candle.

"I see you're using the candle I gave you." said Ashley.

"Yes, it was a great birthday present." said Trickster.

"Well, I better get up to bed. It's getting late." said Ashley as she got up.

"Listen. If Starmine needs more help besides you, let me know." said Trickster. Ashley nodded and went upstairs to her bedroom. She saw Ciel sleeping. Ashley smiled a little bit and brushed some hair from his face. Ashley then laid down in bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, White Edge was ready to head back in the hideout to find either Swimshorts or Pop Star. He put his shoes on and headed outside towards the forest. He saw the hideout and stepped over the alarm that was in the grass. He then saw a Len module unconscious in the middle on the floor as White Edge walked in. This Len module was only wearing black-and-red swimming shorts. White Edge ran over to the module and gently shook his shoulder. "Hey, dude. Wake up." said White Edge. The Len module woke up and saw White Edge staring him.

"White Edge! What are you doing here?" asked the Len module.

"I'm here to get you out. Now let's go before we get caught." said White Edge as he helped the Len module back on his feet. They both ran for the door.

"That easy?" asked the Len module. White Edge shrugged.

"Maybe they got tired of me and my awesomeness, I guess." said White Edge. The 2 Len modules walked back to the Len modules' place.

"Thanks for rescuing me. You may not remember me, but I'm Swimshorts." said Swimshorts.

"Of course I remember you. You were one of those that went missing." said White Edge. He led Swimshorts to the living room couch.

"Who else did you find?" asked Swimshorts.

"Well, we found Nameless first, then Swimwear, then Tan, then WS, then Alparka, and then Indigo. And then I found you." said White Edge.

"Oh. That means 1 more is still in that hideout. And that's Pop Star." said Swimshorts.

"Yeah. But I'm too tired to try and find him now. And I'm guessing that you are, too." said White Edge.

"You're right. We better get ourselves to bed." said Swimshorts after a yawn. The 2 Len modules went over to White Edge's room.

"You can sleep here, if you want."

"Thanks, Edge." said Swimshorts. He went over to the chair sitting in the corner and got himself comfy. And with that, the 2 boys fell asleep.


	28. Chapter 28

**This is going to come out a couple of days late.**

11 days later, White Edge woke up and saw Swimshorts still asleep. He woke up and got out of bed to go downstairs. "I'll tell Ashley and everybody else at breakfast." said White Edge to himself. He saw Crane in the kitchen making omelets.

"Morning, White Edge." said Crane.

"Good morning. What's for breakfast?"

"I'm making Swimshorts' favorite breakfast. Which is omelets. Or, what is supposed to be his favorite." said Crane before he sighed sadly.

"Oh. I see." said White Edge. He then saw Ashley and everyone else come downstairs.

"Good morning, White Edge. You're up early." said Ashley.

"Ashley, everyone, I have something to tell you." said White Edge.

"What is it?" asked Append.

"Well, I think it's better to show you. I'll be right back. I'm going to go get something." White Edge left to go upstairs. Everyone looked at each other confused. They just shrugged and sat down at the table. They waited for White Edge to come back. He came back moments later with Swimshorts following him. Everyone gasped.

"Where did you find him, White Edge?" asked Jersey.

"In the same hideout that had held Nameless, WS, Swimwear, Tan, Alparka, Indigo, and probably Pop Star hostage." said White Edge. Everyone got out of their chairs and hugged Swimshorts.

"Alright, guys. You're squishing me. I can't breathe." said Swimshorts.

"Sorry. We're just so glad to see you alive and well." said Punkish.

"Ashley, remember the first day we actually met?" Swimshorts asked his manager. Ashley nodded.

* * *

 _The date was July 31, 2009. Everyone was having fun at the pool outside their house. Ashley decided not to swim in it, because she had to watch out for the new module that she was supposed to get today. Suddenly, she saw a Len module with blonde hair like all of the Len modules, blue eyes, and wearing only black-and-red swimming shorts run up to Ashley._

 _"I was trying to find this place. Are you my manager?" asked the Len module after he stopped for breath._

 _"Yes I am. I'm Ashley Cox. And who are you?" asked Ashley as she shook hands with the Len module._

 _"I'm called Swimshorts." said Swimshorts._

 _"Well, nice to meet you, Swimshorts. Would you like to join your 'brothers' in the pool?"_

 _"Sure, I love swimming." said Swimshorts._

* * *

"And you told me that you love swimming. I remember that very well." said Ashley.

"If I remember correctly, today is your birthday." said Trickster.

"Yes it is." said Swimshorts.

"I have something for you. Happy birthday, Swimshorts." said Ashley as she gave Swimshorts a tiny box. Swimshorts immediately opened it and saw a ruby necklace.

"A ruby necklace. Just like yours, Trickster." said Swimshorts. Trickster just nodded.

"And mine." said Council as he showed Swimshorts his ruby necklace.

"Oh yeah. Your birthday was in July, too. It must've slipped my mind." said Swimshorts. He put the necklace around his neck. And the ruby started to glow.

"Uh, Trickster? Is it supposed to glow like this?" asked Swimshorts to the baku.

"Yes. But it's nothing to be worried about. All my necklaces do that." said Trickster. After a few seconds, the glowing stopped.

"This is a great present, Ashley. Thank you very much." said Swimshorts as he hugged Ashley. Ashley hugged back.

"You're welcome." said Ashley.

"I do have one question, though. We have two missing. Where are Starmine and Ciel?" asked Swimshorts.

"I think Starmine's still sleeping. And Ciel's really sick with some kind of disease." said Crane.

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that. Can I go see him tonight, Ashley?" asked Swimshorts.

"Sure." said Ashley.

* * *

That night, Ashley led Swimshorts to her room. "Your room hasn't changed much since I left, Ashley." said Swimshorts.

"Yeah. I'm not really much of a decorator." said Ashley. Swimshorts saw Ciel in Ashley's bed, sleeping.

"His face is pale. It's almost like he's dead."

"Yeah. I try to give him medicine every morning, afternoon, and evening. And I don't think the medicine is helping much anymore." said Ashley.

"Well, Ciel's a fighter. He can make it through. I hope. Well, can I sleep in your room, Ashley? Trickster told me that my room is going under renovations."

"Sure. There's a comfy chair over there for you to sleep in."

"Cool. Thanks. Goodnight." said Swimshorts. He went over to the chair and got himself comfy. He fell asleep after a few minutes. Ashley got dressed in her own pajamas and went to sleep beside Ciel after feeding him some medicine. Once he made sure Ashley was asleep, Swimshorts got out of the chair and went over to Starmine's room. He saw his fellow 'brother' asleep. The moonlight reflected on the floor and bed.

"Your window always has the best view, Starmine." said Swimshorts softly. He went over to the window to look at the forest.

"One day, Pop Star, we'll find you and bring you home."

"Swimshorts? What are you doing here?" asked a voice. Swimshorts saw Starmine already up.

"Oh. Sorry. Did I wake you up?"

"A little bit." Starmine walked up to the windowsill and sat down beside Swimshorts.

"Did you know about me coming back? Or Nameless, WS, Swimwear, Tan, Alparka, or Indigo?"

"Yeah. Trickster came in my room and told me everything." said Starmine.

"I see. Why is your belly all round?" asked Swimshorts as he pointed at his stomach.

"Well, I'm 8 months pregnant with a baby girl, Swimshorts."

"Oh! Congratulations. No one told me about that. And I'm guessing that Ashley's the father?" Starmine nodded.

"You're her favorite, after all. Well, I better go back to bed. Congratulations again. You have a name yet? Or a due date?"

"Amanda. We're naming her after Ashley's oldest sister. And she's coming in a couple of days. Spacy told me and Ashley that she's coming on my birthday, which is in a couple of days."

"Aw. I like that name. Well, goodnight. And happy almost birthday, Starmine." said Swimshorts as he left Starmine's room to go back to Ashley's.

"Thanks, Swimshorts." said Starmine. He rubbed his stomach gently as he went back to his bed and fell asleep.


	29. Chapter 29

About a week and a half later, Ashley woke up feeling happy. Why is she happy, you ask? Well, today is August 2nd, and it's Starmine's birthday. And Ashley was thinking that she was going to give him something special. Ashley looked over and her frown turned upside down. She forgot that Ciel was really sick. Ashley reached over to get the medicine so that she can feed him some. After she did that, Ashley went to get dressed and get Starmine's necklace. It's a peridot, which is his birthstone. Ashley put the present in her pocket. Ashley then went downstairs and saw the others eating breakfast. "You're eating breakfast without me?" asked Ashley.

"Well, yeah. Don't we always do that?" asked Punkish.

"No. The rule was to start eating after everyone took their seats."

"Well, I don't see Ciel with you."

"That's because he's still sick. And he can't eat much."

"Ashley, just sit down and eat your breakfast." said Crane, breaking up their argument. Ashley did so and ate her waffles. While she was eating, she was getting worried about her boyfriend.

* * *

After breakfast, Ashley went upstairs to see the birthday boy. Ashley opened the door to find Starmine still sleeping. She went over to his bed and laid down on it. Ashley felt Starmine's stomach, which woke him up.

"Hey, Ashley."

"Good morning. How are you today?" asked Ashley.

"Not so good. Actually, I think the baby might come today. And I'm scared."

"Oh, don't be scared. Remember that I'll always be by your side." said Ashley.

"Ashley, you don't know what having a baby is like. I heard it's painful."

"What about Vocaloids?"

"They usually get twice more pain as humans do." said a voice. Ashley saw Spacy by the doorway.

"How did you get here?" asked Ashley.

"I was here last night, taking care of Ciel while you were sleeping." said Spacy.

"Oh. Well, can you help Starmine?"

"Ashley, no Vocaloid has ever been pregnant before. Or even had a baby. But I'll see what I can do. By the way, happy birthday, Starmine."

"Thanks, Spacy." said Starmine.

"Remember when you and me first met?" asked Ashley.

"I remember that day clearly."

* * *

 _The date was August 2, 2008. Miku told Ashley that she was getting a new module. "I heard that this one is cute. So, watch your back, Ashley." said Miku as she left. Suddenly, the door knocked. Ashley got up to open it. There stood a Len module with blonde hair and blue eyes like most of the Len modules. He was wearing an orange shirt and dark blue shorts._

 _"Hey, are you the manager of this house?" asked the module._

 _"Yes. Nice to meet you. And what is your name?"_

 _"My name is Starmine. I'm the module for the song Fire Flower." said Starmine._

 _"Starmine. What a beautiful name." Starmine giggled. Ashley thought his laugh was cute._

 _"Thanks. Miku told me that your name is Ashley."_

 _"That would be me."_

 _"I think that's a beautiful name, too."_

 _"You do?" Starmine nodded._

 _"Well, can I help you with your bags?" asked Ashley._

 _"Sure. I warn you, though, they are heavy."_

* * *

"I always thought your giggle was cute." said Ashley.

"Do you still think my name is... beautiful?" asked Starmine.

"Oh, of course I do, Starmine. I can't believe it's been 9 years since you came here."

"I first came to the Miku modules' place in 2009. And I don't remember the day." said Spacy.

"Well, Starmine, I decided to give you your birthday present now. Since, you know, we never know when that baby is going to come." said Ashley as she handed her boyfriend the present that was in her pocket.

"Ashley. I don't know what to say." said Starmine.

"You don't have to say anything. Just open it. I promise you will love it." said Ashley. Starmine ripped the wrapping paper and opened the tiny box. His hand went up to his mouth.

"What? What did Ashley get you? A wedding ring?" asked Spacy, trying to look.

"No. It's a necklace with my birthstone." said Starmine.

"Yep. It's peridot. Actually, my birthstone is peridot, too." said Ashley.

"Really? Your birthday is in August?" Ashley nodded.

"August 6th, to be exact."

"Wow. 4 days after mine."

"Put the necklace on." said Spacy. Starmine did so. And the peridot stone started to glow a faint yellow color.

"This was one of Trickster's necklaces, isn't it?" asked Starmine to his girlfriend. Ashley nodded. After a few seconds, the glowing stopped.

"Thank you so much, Ashley." said Starmine.

"Oh, you don't have to thank me, Starmine." said Ashley. Starmine kissed Ashley on the lips. And Ashley kissed back. Spacy just watched. Suddenly, Starmine broke the kiss and screamed in pain and clutched his stomach.

"Starmine! What's wrong?" asked Ashley.

"Is it a stomachache?" asked Spacy. Starmine said nothing and kept screaming.

"Spacy, the baby." said Ashley.

"What about the baby?" asked Spacy.

"I think Amanda's coming." said Ashley. She tried to get her boyfriend to calm down and take deep breaths.

"The hospital is too far away. We have to get the baby out here." said Spacy.

"What?!" said Ashley.

"Trust me, it'll work. Ashley, I'm going to need some help." said Spacy. Ashley nodded and went over to Spacy's side.

"You're going to be fine, Starmine. I promise." said Ashley. Starmine's head was full of sweat.

* * *

Meanwhile, the rest of the Len modules were watching TV. When suddenly, Append, Blue Moon, Polar, Receiver, Asymmetry, Crane, Yukata, Bad Boy, Punkish, Jersey, Eraser, School Wear, Aitetsu, Trickster, and Council's necklace started to glow brightly.

"Uh, guys? What is going on with your necklaces?" asked White Edge. Trickster held his ruby necklace in the palm of his hand.

"When your necklace glows, it means that danger is coming or is already here." said Trickster.

"But what's the danger? We're not in danger." said Dark. Trickster heard some noises coming from upstairs, like screaming and voices.

"Starmine." said Trickster softly.

"What? What about Starmine?" asked Receiver.

"The baby. He must be giving birth right now." said Jersey.

"Let's go." said Yukata. Everyone ran upstairs to Starmine's room. But they found the door locked. Spacy must've locked it.

"I can't open it." said Eraser.

"I guess it's up to Spacy and Ashley now." said Punkish. The rest of the Len modules went back downstairs.

* * *

"I can see the head!" said Spacy. Spacy forced Starmine to give at least 10 pushes. And they finally saw the head after 10 pushes.

"We're almost there, Starmine. Just a few more." said Ashley.

"Ashley, I feel dizzy." said Starmine.

"You're going to be fine. We can do this." said Spacy. She forced the mother-to-be to do another push. Starmine screamed as he pushed for an eleventh time.

* * *

"How long have they been doing this?" asked Yukata.

"About an hour now." said Stylish while looking at his watch.

"I'm bored." said Bad Boy.

"I can make some lunch while we wait." said Crane as he got up and went to the kitchen.

* * *

"Just one more push should do it." said Spacy. Ashley looked at Starmine. He looked like he is about to faint any second.

"The baby's almost out. We have to do one more, Starmine." said Ashley.

"Ashley, I don't have the energy to push anymore." said Starmine.

"Listen. After we get this baby out, then you can rest. We just gotta get the baby out." said Ashley.

"You're right. Let's not waste time. Now, push!" said Spacy. Starmine screamed as he pushed one final time. The baby was finally out after like 15 pushes.

"Why did it take 15 pushes?"

"Vocaloids are very different from humans. Probably Vocaloid babies take longer to get out than human babies do. I don't know." said Spacy, while holding the baby. Ashley took a peek.

"It's a girl. We did it." said Spacy. Ashley looked over at Starmine, who was unconscious and bleeding rapidly.

"I'll clean the baby. You try to do something about Starmine." said Spacy as she left for the bathroom. Ashley went over to Starmine and cleaned his bleeding stomach with a wet rag. Suddenly, Ashley saw some black smoke in the corner of the room. Trickster came out of it.

"What are you doing here?"

"Trying to see if you need help." said Trickster. Ashley nodded.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to get the multicolored necklace from my room."

"Ashley, that's not going to work. Just let me heal him." said Trickster. Ashley nodded. Trickster's ruby started to glow red. The bleeding from Starmine's stomach stopped.

"Thanks, Trickster. You're a life saver." said Ashley.

"Is he alright, though?" Ashley went over to her boyfriend and felt his pulse.

"His pulse is really high."

"That'll probably go down after a while. Want me to get the others?" asked Trickster.

"That'll be great." said Ashley. Trickster left in a cloud of smoke. Spacy came back with a clean baby girl. The umbilical cord was also cut. The baby was now sleeping.

"Would you like to hold her?" asked Spacy.

"Yes, please." said Ashley. Spacy gave the baby girl to Ashley.

"Be careful." said Spacy. Ashley could tell that the baby will have dark blonde hair like Ashley's. And her eyes will be a sapphire blue, like Starmine's. Ashley could also tell the baby was tiny, only 4 pounds and 6 ounces. Ashley went over to the couch with the baby in her arms.

"Hello, Amanda. I'm your daddy." said Ashley softly. Suddenly, the rest of the Len modules came upstairs. Yukata walked up to Ashley and the baby.

"Is that her?" he asked. Ashley nodded.

"She's beautiful." said Punkish.

"Thank you, Punkish." said Ashley. White Edge sat down beside Ashley.

"Can I hold her?" asked White Edge. Ashley nodded and carefully handed Amanda to him.

"Oh, you're so cute." said White Edge.

"Wait, White Edge. Give the baby back to Ashley. I wanna take a picture." said Polar. White Edge did so.

"Okay, everyone. Gather around." said Polar. Everyone gathered around the couch. Polar took the picture.

"That's a keeper." said Polar.

"So, do you have a name for the baby?" asked Jersey.

"Yeah. Starmine and I decided on Amanda. Named after my oldest sister." said Ashley.

"What a beautiful name. I think your parents will be proud of you." said Rose.

"Thanks, Rose." said Ashley.

* * *

A few hours after the baby was born, Ashley was pondering on how the baby should be fed. So, she asked Spacy.

"Well, I heard Miku told me that male Vocaloids will have to feed their babies with their... you know." said Spacy.

"Nipples?" Spacy nodded.

"Starmine should have milk in him now. Why don't you give it a try? I'll help you." asked Spacy. Ashley went over and put the baby on Starmine's chest. Starmine was still unconscious.

"Turn the baby's whole body toward him, chest to chest. Touch her upper lip with his nipple, and, when she opens her mouth wide, pull her onto his breast. Her mouth should cover not just the nipple but as much of the areola." said Spacy. Ashley did just that. And just like that, Amanda started to suck.

"Look at that. She's doing it." said Ashley. Spacy nodded. The 2 watched as the baby continued to feed on Starmine's milk. Suddenly, the 2 girls heard a groan. Starmine was waking up. He saw the baby sucking on his breast.

"What is she doing to me?" asked Starmine.

"You're nursing her." said Spacy.

"Oh."

"How are you feeling?" asked Ashley.

"I'm still tired. But I'm happy that the baby is healthy." said Starmine.

"And I'm happy that you're okay." said Ashley. She gave him a kiss on the lips. And he kissed back.

"Ashley, she's tickling me." said Starmine.

"I'll bet."

"Well, I better go. If you 2 have anything you want to talk to me about, you know where to find me." said Spacy.

"Thank you for everything, Spacy." said Starmine. Spacy nodded and left the room.

"I guess I better spend the night in your room tonight." said Ashley.

"You don't have to. I'll be fine."

"But I don't want you to be alone with the baby. Besides, what if you need help?"

"Alright, fine. You can stay." Suddenly, they both heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." said Starmine. The door opened and Blue Moon came in.

"Oh, Starmine, you're awake. And you're feeding the baby." said Blue Moon.

"Yeah. Why are you here, Blue Moon?" asked Ashley.

"Oh. Ciel was coughing up blood earlier. He left quite a mess on your bed, Ashley." said Blue Moon. Ashley gasped and looked at Starmine.

"It's okay. Ciel needs you. Just go." said Starmine. Ashley nodded.

"I'll be back, Starmine. I promise." said Ashley. She and left with Blue Moon to her own bedroom.

* * *

When they got there, Ashley saw a bit of blood on her bed. Ciel was having trouble breathing.

"When was the last time you gave him medicine?" asked Blue Moon.

"This morning. I must've forgot to feed him some this afternoon." said Ashley. She went over to Ciel and tried to calm his breathing down. She saw Blue Moon trying to help, too.

"Great. Now I have to wash these blankets." said Ashley.

"Wait. My necklace is glowing." said Blue Moon as he looked at his necklace.

"But why?" Suddenly, Blue Moon groaned and collapsed on the floor.

"Blue Moon!" said Ashley as she went over to help him get up.

"What happened?" asked Ashley.

"I don't know. Hey, wait. The blood on your blankets is gone." said Blue Moon as he pointed at the blankets. Ashley looked as well. He was right.

"Wow. Maybe this was the necklace's doing."

"I didn't know it could do that." said Blue Moon.

"Maybe you cured Ciel, too."

"Unlikely." Ashley heard Ciel cough again. Ashley went over to get a handkerchief in case he coughed up any more blood. He did, and Ashley held the tissue to his mouth. When he was done coughing, Ashley gave him some medicine. He drank it easily.

"Well, I better get downstairs. Supper's almost ready, by the way." said Blue Moon.

"Thanks, Blue Moon." said Ashley. Blue Moon nodded and left the room. Ashley looked at Ciel. He was paler than he was before.

"When are you going to get better?" asked Ashley. Then she left the room.

* * *

After supper, Ashley was spending the night with Starmine and Amanda. Amanda was now in her crib, sleeping. And Starmine was sleeping also.

"I better see Trickster." said Ashley in her head. She quietly got off of Starmine's bed. She didn't really want to wake the baby or Starmine. She quietly went downstairs and saw Trickster in the kitchen table.

"Hey, Trickster. It's time for our monthly meeting. Because there are no other birthdays for you guys." said Ashley.

"But yours." said Trickster.

"Yeah. But my birthday is nothing important."

"Your birthday is not important? Ashley, it's your birthday. Of course it's important."

"Yeah, but I'm getting old for birthdays. I'm 24, for Pete's sake, going to be 25." said Ashley.

"You're never too old for anything."

"Funny. That's what I told Asymmetry on his birthday."

"So, how's Starmine doing?"

"He's fine. He actually nursed the baby for the first time. I'm so proud of him."

"But there's another problem, isn't there?"

"Another?"

"There's Ciel."

"What about him?"

"Blue Moon told me that you forgot to give him medicine this afternoon. There was blood all over your sheets. And he also told me that his necklace was glowing. And then he collapsed. And the blood on the sheets was gone."

"Yeah."

"Ashley, tell Blue Moon that he's overusing his necklace's powers."

"Overusing? Need I remind you, he saved me a trip to the laundry room."

"The same goes for everyone else. They can't control the necklaces' powers yet. And if they overuse those powers, there could be dangerous results."

"Wow. You sound like an expert."

"That's because I saw the dangerous results I just told you about."

"What are we talking about here exactly?"

"They might lead to trying to burn the house down, everyone might freeze to death, lightning can strike the house or kill someone, a rockslide that can destroy things, a Len module can drown another with water, and there are others that I can't really explain, like a coma or someone dies from poison or insanity. Blue Moon was lucky that he can walk after today."

"Blue Moon only used his power once. And he stayed unconscious for only 10 seconds."

"Remember last year? When I helped Ciel revive those that were killed by Prince?" Ashley nodded.

"Except Ciel didn't have a necklace."

"Ciel has an ability that even is a mystery for me. He can revive people from the dead."

"Do you think he can revive Soleil again?"

"We're getting off-topic here. Just tell Blue Moon that he shouldn't use his powers too much, or he might burn the house down and he won't know it. In fact, tell everyone that."

"Okay. I will. Geez, stop getting your panties in a bunch."

"Ashley, I am serious. Someone could get really hurt if they use the necklace's powers too much."

"Okay, okay. Well, it was nice talking to you. I'll keep that in mind. I'm going to bed." said Ashley as she left the kitchen and went back upstairs to Starmine's room. As Ashley started to lay down, she heard the baby crying. She wasn't being very quiet.

"The baby crying?" asked Starmine sleepily.

"Yeah. I got this. Don't worry. Go back to sleep." said Ashley. Starmine nodded and went back to sleep. Ashley went over to the crying baby.

"Hey, what's wrong, little Amanda?" said Ashley as she rocked her. After a few minutes, Amanda fell asleep again. Ashley sighed in relief and put Amanda carefully back in the crib. Ashley then went back to Starmine's bed and laid down on it.

"Is she asleep again?" whispered Starmine.

"Yeah. This is what happens when you become a parent, Starmine. You have to deal with the sleepless nights." Ashley whispered back.

"Alright. Well, goodnight." said Starmine as he fell asleep again. Ashley joined him. But suddenly, Ashley heard the door knock. Ashley didn't hear the baby cry. She sighed in relief and got out of bed to answer the door. It was Phoenix.

"Phoenix. That's right. Another time-travelling adventure." said Ashley. Phoenix nodded.

"Follow me." said Phoenix. Ashley followed the Len module to his room.

"How did you get it working last time?" asked Ashley.

"I don't know. I pushed a button. But which button? There are so many buttons on this thing." said Phoenix. He pushed a random button on the machine and it was brought to life. Phoenix suddenly began to get sucked in.

"Ashley! Help!" said Phoenix.

"Not again." said Ashley as she tried to help her friend back in the room, but the machine was stronger than she was. She accidentally let him go.

"Phoenix!" said Ashley as she jumped in after him.


	30. Chapter 30

Ashley was screaming her head off while she was time-travelling. Finally, she landed on a cold, hard floor. Ashley coughed a little and pushed herself back on her feet. "Phoenix? Where are you?" asked Ashley. There was no answer. Ashley suddenly heard a groan coming from behind her. Ashley saw Phoenix struggling to get back to consciousness.

"Phoenix!" said Ashley as she went over to him and knelt beside him. Phoenix finally opened his eyes and saw his manager.

"Did we make it?" he asked.

"Let's hope so." said Ashley.

"Where are we?" asked Phoenix.

"I don't know. We are in a bedroom, I can tell you that much."

"Wait a minute. Now I remember. This is Fan Dance's room."

"Fan Dance? What's the date today?" asked Ashley. She got up and went over to find a calendar. There was one hanging on the wall. Ashley saw the date circled.

"September 17th, 2011. Was it Fan Dance's birthday?" asked Ashley. Phoenix nodded.

"He was created back in 2010, I think. We were celebrating his 1st birthday today. That's all I remember."

"Let's go downstairs." said Ashley. The 2 of them went downstairs and saw every Len module there, including a Len module that Ashley doesn't see that often. He had blonde hair like all of the Len modules tied in a short ponytail, black eyes, and wearing a black police officer's uniform with enormous sleeves. Everyone was enjoying their breakfast.

"Wait a minute. I don't see Ice Fog anywhere." said Ashley.

"Maybe he disappeared on his birthday." said Phoenix.

"Happy birthday, Fan Dance." said the younger Ashley.

"Thanks, Ashley. I don't know what to say." said Fan Dance.

"You remember the day when we first met?" Fan Dance nodded.

* * *

 _The date was September 17, 2010. The younger Ashley was eating supper with the Len modules. "That's weird. Miku told me that we're getting a new module today. I wonder why hasn't he shown up yet?" asked the younger Ashley. Suddenly, the door knocked._

 _"Maybe that's him now." said Blue. The younger Ashley got up to answer the door. There stood a Len module. He had blonde hair like all of the Len modules tied in a short ponytail, black eyes, and wearing a black police officer's uniform with enormous sleeves. He was holding suitcases in both hands._

 _"Let me guess. You're my new manager." said the Len module._

 _"Yes, I am. And who might you be?" asked the younger Ashley._

 _"My name is Ni-No-Sakura Fan Dance, but just call me Fan Dance because it's shorter. I'm in Thousand Cherry Blossoms with my sister Ni-No-Sakura Butterfly and my friends Ichi-No-Sakura Blossom, San-No-Sakura Maple, Rei-No-Sakura Azure Snow, and Rei-No-Sakura Camellia." said Fan Dance._

 _"Nice to meet you. I'm Ashley Cox. Let me help you with your bags."_

* * *

"Fan Dance, I actually got you a present for your birthday." said the younger Ashley as she handed him a tiny box.

"Well, gee. Thanks, Ashley. I wonder what it could be?" said Fan Dance as he opened his present. Inside was a sapphire necklace.

"I don't remember giving him that." said Ashley.

"I don't either." said Phoenix.

"Again, thanks Ashley." said Fan Dance.

"Wear it! Wear it!" said Punkish. Fan Dance put the necklace around his neck. The sapphire began to glow.

"Why does it do that?" asked Fan Dance to the younger Ashley.

"This is one of Trickster's necklaces. They're supposed to do that." said the younger Ashley. After a few seconds, the glowing stopped.

"Well, this is the third time I'm saying this today. Thanks, Ashley." said Fan Dance as he gave his manager a hug. The younger Ashley hugged him back.

"You're welcome, Fan Dance." said the younger Ashley.

"We better head back upstairs before we get seen." said Ashley. Phoenix nodded and the 2 of them went back to Fan Dance's room to hide. Their plan was to hide there until nighttime.

* * *

That night, the present Ashley and Phoenix were hiding in Fan Dance's room. Fan Dance was currently asleep and didn't notice them there. "What are we doing here, Ashley? We've been waiting for hours now." said Phoenix.

"I'm thinking Fan Dance and Ice Fog might've been kidnapped. So, I'm watching for the kidnapper and see what they did to Fan Dance." said Ashley. Suddenly, the window opened itself up. A figure walked in.

"Quick, hide!" said Ashley as she ducked. Phoenix just looked at the figure that just came in. Ashley pushed his head in.

"What are you doing?" said Phoenix. Ashley covered his mouth with her hand.

"Quiet." said Ashley. Phoenix just nodded.

"This is the second one. Perfect. He can join his friend." said the figure, who sounded feminine. Fan Dance suddenly woke up, rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and saw the figure.

"Who are you?" asked Fan Dance.

"Just a friend. You're coming with me." said the figure. Fan Dance tried to leave the room to warn someone, but the figure grabbed him by the legs. Fan Dance went to the floor.

"Whether you like it or not." said the figure.

"Fan Dance!" said Phoenix as he appeared from his hiding place.

"Phoenix, keep down." said Ashley.

"And who's this? Another Len module? This day just gets better and better." said the figure. Suddenly, she threw a knife at Phoenix's direction. Luckily, he dodged. The knife got stuck to the wall.

"Let Fan Dance go, or else." said Phoenix.

"Or else what? Get him." asked the figure. Phoenix looked behind him and saw a cat-like creature pounce on him and bite him in the neck, like a vampire.

"Phoenix!" said Ashley as she appeared from her hiding place.

"You're not a Len module. Who are you?" asked the figure.

"Yeah, who are you?" asked Fan Dance.

"I'm the one trying to save your butt." said Ashley. The cat-like creature let go of Phoenix's neck and left the Len module unconscious.

"Get her. And keep her busy." said the figure. The cat-like creature growled at Ashley. Ashley took a step back. The figure picked up Fan Dance.

"Put me down!" said Fan Dance. The figure ignored him. Ashley pushed the cat down.

"Fan Dance, give me your necklace." said Ashley.

"Why? Who are you?" asked Fan Dance.

"I'm Ashley, but a much older Ashley. Just give me your necklace. I promise I'll give it back." said Ashley. Fan Dance took the necklace off and threw it to Ashley. She caught it. The figure went up to Phoenix.

"Leave him alone!" said Ashley. The necklace began to glow and it fired a blue beam at the figure. They dropped Fan Dance. Fan Dance went down to the floor.

"How dare you." said the figure. Suddenly, the figure turned into a cat. Ashley was surprised. The first cat pounced on Ashley.

"Get off of me." said Ashley. She tried to push the cat off of her, but it was stronger. The figure picked up Fan Dance and Phoenix from off the floor and escaped from the window.

"Phoenix! Fan Dance!" said Ashley. She finally pushed the cat off of her. The cat escaped. Ashley tried to go after them. But suddenly, she was sent back to her own time. She left the sapphire necklace behind.


	31. Chapter 31

A month and a half later, Ashley stayed most of the nights with Starmine, seeing that he needed her help with Amanda. Ashley woke up and went over to Phoenix's room. She noticed that he wasn't there. "Phoenix must've got kidnapped." Ashley said to herself. She went back to Starmine's room to check on baby Amanda. The baby was growing up pretty fast. She is already a month and a half old. Ashley was now waking in her own room. She fed medicine to Ciel and went over to get the sapphire necklace that was in her closet.

"September 19th. Dark's birthday." said Ashley. Ashley put the present in her pocket and went downstairs to find the others eating breakfast.

"Good morning, Ashley." said Dark.

"Hey. Happy birthday, Dark." said Ashley.

"Aw, you remembered my birthday." said Dark.

"Well, no duh. Yours is the only one in September." said Ashley.

"How's Starmine doing?" asked Jersey.

"He's doing fine. He knows how to take care of the baby now."

"Well, that's nice. Now, eat your breakfast. I don't want you to starve." said Crane. Ashley nodded and took her seat and ate her eggs and bacon.

* * *

After breakfast, Ashley went over to Starmine's room to check on him and baby Amanda. Ashley found him nursing. She smiled and laid down on the bed.

"Ashley! You scared me." said Starmine.

"Sorry. Just thought I would check on you and the baby."

"Amanda is growing up too fast. I think it's because of the milk that I'm giving her."

"Spacy called me yesterday saying that you stop nursing the baby when the baby is 2 years old."

"But she's a month and a half."

"Yeah. It's a long time from now. But I think you can manage."

"How's Ciel doing? Is he getting any better?"

"No. I gave him medicine before breakfast. And I'm running out again."

"It's almost autumn, and Ciel has been sick for 3 months."

"Yeah. Well, I better get going. I better give Dark his birthday present."

"Dark? His birthday is today?"

"Yeah. Did you forget?"

"As a matter of fact, I did."

"Well, it's today. So, I better leave." said Ashley. She kissed the baby on the head and then Starmine's lips and then left the room.

* * *

Ashley went over to Dark's room and knocked on the door. "Come on in." said Dark's voice. Ashley let herself in and saw Dark.

"Hey, Dark. Just thought I would give you a birthday visit in your room, since I did that with everyone else." said Ashley.

"I'm glad you came. I'm making Ciel a get well card, and I want you to sign it." said Dark as he gave her the card and a pen. Ashley first read the card.

"Ciel, we hope you feel better soon. We know that you can conquer this sickness. You're a fighter. You're like the light of our lives. And without that light, our lives would turn upside-down. Get better soon. Sincerely, the Len modules." Ashley signed the card and gave it back to Dark.

"That's really good. I think Ciel will love that." said Ashley.

"And I really hope that he gets better soon." said Dark.

"Dark, remember when we first met?"

"Yes, I do."

* * *

 _The date was September 19, 2009. Ashley hasn't gotten any new Len modules ever since Yukata came in. Suddenly, the door knocked. Ashley gasped and went over to the door to answer it. There stood a Len module wearing a white T-shirt, black shorts, white shoes, blonde hair, green eyes, and a barcode on his cheek._

 _"Are you the manager of the house?" asked the module._

 _"Yes! Sorry, it's just I haven't gotten any new modules since April. And it's September now."_

 _"I came to the rescue, huh?" Ashley nodded._

 _"What's your name?"_

 _"Oh. I haven't told you that, have I? Silly me. My name is Strange Dark, but please, just call me Dark."_

 _"Nice to meet you. I'm Ashley." said Ashley._

 _"Pleasure to meet you, Ashley. Something tells me that we're going to be great friends."_

* * *

"Those sure were the days." said Dark.

"Yeah. The real reason I came over here was to give you your birthday present." said Ashley as she reached into her pocket and pulled out Dark's birthday present.

"For me? You didn't have to do that." said Dark.

"But I insist. Happy birthday, Strange Dark." said Ashley. Dark ripped the wrapping paper off and opened the tiny box. Inside was a sapphire necklace.

"Wow. Sapphire. My birthstone. How did you know?" asked Dark.

"Aitetsu." said Ashley simply. Dark put the necklace around his neck. And the necklace started to glow a faint blue color.

"Why is it doing that?" asked Dark.

"I guess it's just recognizing you as its new owner." said Ashley. After a few seconds, the glowing stopped.

"Well, I love this necklace. Thank you for this."

"Oh, you're welcome." said Ashley as she gave Dark a friendly hug.

* * *

That night, everyone was now asleep. Except for Ashley, who was looking at the sunflowers that Yukata had picked for Ciel. And all of the Len modules know that he loves sunflowers. Ashley then looked at the hundreds of get well cards that everyone made. Even the Miku modules, the Luka modules, the Kaito modules, the Meiko modules, and the Rin modules, got him a get well card. Every one of them made Ashley smile a bit. She then looked at Ciel, who was getting even more sickly.

"I better see Trickster now. I'll be back soon." said Ashley to Ciel. But she knows that he can't hear her. Ashley went downstairs to find Trickster with a pumpkin-scented candle at the middle of the table. He was also reading and drinking tea, like he always does.

"Did you make a card for Ciel?" asked Ashley as she sat down beside the baku.

"I didn't have time to make one for him." Trickster replied, without looking at his manager.

"It sounds like you don't care about him. You're the only one who hasn't made one."

"Of course I care. I just didn't have time."

"I'll help you get started. I brought a fresh one with me." said Ashley. Trickster put his book down. After a few minutes, the card was made.

"Good. Now we both have to sign it." said Ashley as she brought a pen out and signed her name. She gave the pen to Trickster, who also signed his name.

"You have nice penmanship." said Ashley as she looked at Trickster's signature.

"Thanks. So, have you decided on who you want to give the multicolored necklace to yet?"

"No, I haven't." said Ashley.

"Time is running out. You only have about 3 months left to decide."

"I know. I'll think of someone at the last minute."

"You better. It's getting late. You need to head up to bed, young lady." Ashley nodded and went back upstairs to her room. Ashley saw Ciel still sleeping. Ashley decided to give the last of the medicine to him now. Ashley put the cards that she just made with the others. And Ashley went into bed and fell asleep almost instantly.


	32. Chapter 32

4 days after Dark's birthday, Ashley woke up and looked at her window. Leaves were slowly falling off the trees. She then looked at her calendar. "Today is supposed to be Radical's birthday. It's a shame that he's not here now." said Ashley before a sad sigh escaped her. She looked at Ciel, who was still sleeping. Ashley then noticed that his breathing was uneven. Ashley put a hand on his stomach. Ciel's breathing went back to normal. He woke up and saw Ashley. He weakly smiled at her.

"I need to go downstairs soon, but I need to feed you some medicine first." said Ashley. Ciel tried to nod, but couldn't. Ashley opened up the medicine bottle and poured some into a little cup.

"Open up." said Ashley. Ciel opened his mouth and she fed him the cup. He gave the cup back to Ashley.

"Feel better soon, please." said Ashley. She put the medicine back on the bedside table and went downstairs to meet the others.

"Good morning, guys." said Ashley.

"You know who's coming back, do you?" asked Receiver. Ashley shook her head.

"It's Radical." said Starmine. Suddenly, the door started to knock.

"And that must be him now." said White Edge. He opened the door to find a Len module with blonde hair like all of the Len modules, cerulean blue eyes, and wearing a yellow-and-white shirt with a light green jacket over it, white pants, and light green shoes.

"Well, if it isn't White Edge. How've you been?" asked the Len module.

"Hi, Radical. And I'm fine." said White Edge.

"Who is it, White Edge?" asked Jersey.

"It's just me, Jersey. Oh. I see you found Brave, Ivy, Lightning, Hansel, and Ultimate." said Radical.

"Yeah. They came over on their birthdays." said Ashley.

"I see. Well, I came over today because it's my birthday." said Radical.

"Well, happy birthday. I made you a birthday present already. I hope it's to your liking." said Trickster as he gave him a sapphire necklace.

"Are you kidding? I love necklaces. But I've never seen one with my birthstone on it before." said Radical. He looked at Dark's necklace. It was sapphire like the necklace he was holding.

"Oh. I forgot about Dark's birthday was in September, too. My bad, Dark." said Radical. He put on his necklace. The sapphire began to glow a dark blue color.

"Uh, Trickster? Should I be concerned about this?" The baku shook his head.

"It's totally harmless." said Trickster. After a few seconds, the glowing stopped.

"Thanks for the birthday present. I appreciate it." said Radical.

"No problem." said Trickster.

"Radical, you remember the day when we first met?" asked Ashley. He nodded.

* * *

 _The date was September 23rd, 2010. Ashley was raking leaves until she saw a Len module walk over to the house. He knocked on the door. "Hey! I'm over here." said Ashley as she waved. The Len module looked at her and went over to her. Ashley took a good look at him. He had blonde hair like all of the Len modules, cerulean blue eyes, and wearing a yellow-and-white shirt with a light green jacket over it, white pants, and light green shoes._

 _"I was trying to find this place. Are you my manager?" asked the Len module._

 _"I am. And what's your name?"_

 _"My name is Radical Star, but just call me Radical because it's shorter. I'm in the Cute Medley with my sister Lyrical and my friends Fresh, Twinkle, Splash, and Passion." said Radical._

 _"Nice to meet you. I'm Ashley. And I have to say, you do look pretty cute."_

 _"Aw, thanks." said Radical._

* * *

"All I remember was that you called me cute. And the rest was all a blur." said Radical.

"You asked if you could help me rake the leaves. And I said yes." said Ashley.

"Oh. I have 2 questions. Where's Ciel? And why is there a baby here?" asked Radical.

"I'll answer the second question for you, Radical. She's my child. Her name is Amanda." said Starmine as he fed the baby her bottle.

"Oh! I didn't know that you're a parent now. Congratulations, Starmine. And who's the father?" asked Radical. Ashley raised her hand.

"You 2 make a cute couple. Congratulations again. But why the name Amanda?"

"We named her after my oldest sister. If you remember, she's already dead." said Ashley.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." said Radical.

"That's okay. And for your other question. Well, Ciel is really sick." said Ashley.

"Oh. That's a shame. I hope he gets better soon." said Radical.

"We all hope that. After breakfast, would you like to go and see him?" asked Ashley.

"I would love to." said Radical.

* * *

That night, Radical watched Ciel sleep while Ashley was getting dressed in her pajamas. Radical saw Ashley walk back in the room. "He's really pale. Is the medicine helping him out at all?" asked Radical.

"I don't think so. But Spacy told me that this is the only medicine that can help him get better." said Ashley.

"I see. And how is Soleil?"

"She's dead. She died of her illness."

"Oh, I didn't know that. Is Ciel depressed about her death?" Ashley nodded.

"You know, I forgot to ask Ultimate this last July, but since you're here, I might as well ask you. Do you remember which one of you guys punched Phoenix in the face during the argument that you guys had?" asked Ashley.

"Phoenix got punched in the face?" asked Radical.

"Yeah. Ivy, Brave, Ultimate, Hansel, and Lightning all said that they didn't do it."

"I would never punch Phoenix anywhere. Of course it wasn't me. All I remember was all 8 of us fighting and Phoenix and Ame trying to break the fight up. I didn't see Phoenix get punched." said Radical.

"So it has to be either Lancer or Hikyou. I'll let you know now. Phoenix is curious." said Ashley.

"Well, I'm tired. I'll see you tomorrow." said Radical as he left the room. Ashley also went to sleep.


	33. Chapter 33

More than 2 weeks had passed for Ashley and the Len modules. Ashley woke up and looked at the window. Autumn is already here and the leaves were falling off of the trees. And the weather was getting colder. Which was not good for Ciel. Ashley knows that he gets cold easily. But it was not time to put up the winter blanket yet. Ashley got out of bed and saw the 2 necklaces in the closet. Ashley grabbed one and put it in her pocket. Ashley looked at the calendar before leaving.

"October 4th. Rose's birthday." said Ashley in her head. She left to go downstairs and saw the Len modules having breakfast. Ashley even saw Starmine and the baby on a highchair.

"Good morning." said Asymmetry.

"Hey, guys. Starmine, you got a highchair for the baby?" asked Ashley.

"Yeah. We got one when we went baby shopping that day." said Starmine.

"Cool." Ashley said as she sat down beside the baby. Amanda looks happy to see her. Ashley smiled at her child.

"Is Ciel getting any better?" asked Aitetsu. Ashley shook her head.

"He's slowly getting worse. And I'm running out of medicine again." said Ashley.

"That's why Trickster is not here. He went to the Miku modules' place to get more medicine from Spacy." said Yukata.

"Oh. That's nice of him to do that."

"It's nice that Trickster actually cares for once." said Receiver.

* * *

After breakfast, Ashley went over to Rose's room. She knocked on the door. No answer. She tried knocking again. There was again no answer. Ashley opened the door and found Rose looking for something.

"Rose, what are you looking for?"

"My hair tie. I can't find it anywhere." said Rose. Rose's hair was down, and Ashley didn't recognize him.

"When was the last time you saw it?"

"I saw it yesterday on my bedside table. I always go to sleep with my hair down. Ashley, you have to help me."

"Alright, alright. Why are you looking for your hair tie? You have a date with Moonlight?"

"In your dreams. Sunflower texted me earlier to ask me if I wanted to do Knife with her and Moonlight. And I said yes. So, that's why I'm looking for my hair tie. Oh, where is it?"

"Okay, calm down. What color is your hair tie?"

"It's purple." Ashley decided to help her friend look. After a few minutes, Ashley found his hair tie under his bed.

"Is this it?" she asked as she held it in her hand.

"Yes. Thank you. Now, can you put my hair up? I know you're an expert at that."

"Sure. Just sit down somewhere." said Ashley. Rose sat down on the bed. Ashley grabbed his long hair and began to tie it in a ponytail. After about 20 seconds, she was done.

"Thanks."

"Hey, Rose. You remember the first time we met?" Rose nodded.

* * *

 _The date was October 4, 2010. Ashley was waiting for another module to come in, because Miku told her that she would get another one today. Suddenly, she heard the door. Ashley got up to answer it. There stood a Len module with long blonde hair tied in a ponytail and golden eyes._

 _"_ _Are you the manager?"_

 _"_ _I am. And who might you be?"_

 _"_ _My name is Thorned Rose, but everyone calls me Rose. Just ask my sister Sunflower, or my enemy Moonlight Butterfly."_

 _"_ _Enemy? I think Moonlight looks beautiful." said Ashley._

 _"_ _You might think so, but I don't."_

 _"_ _Well, can I help you with your bags?"_

 _"_ _Sure you can."_

* * *

"You creeped everyone out with your golden eyes. But I was not scared at all. I always thought you have a beautiful eye color."

"But Bad Boy's eyes are gold, too."

"Oh yeah."

"Well, what's the real reason you're here, besides helping me look for my hair tie?"

"I came to give you your birthday present." said Ashley as she brought out Rose's birthday present from her pocket.

"Ashley, you didn't have to get me anything."

"But I'm your manager. And I care about everyone here. Including you. Happy birthday, Rose." said Ashley. Rose ripped the wrapping paper off and opened the jewelry box. Inside was an opal necklace.

"Wow. No one got me a necklace before. Not even my own sister." said Rose.

"Why don't you try it on?" asked Ashley. Rose did so, and the opal started to glow a faint black color.

"Should I be concerned?"

"Nope." After a few seconds, the opal stopped glowing.

"This was a great present. Thanks, Ashley."

"Oh, you're welcome." said Ashley as she hugged her friend.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Rose woke up from his nap. He then looked at himself in the mirror to comb his long hair. But when he stopped, he saw that his hair was white. He then screamed. Ashley, who was downstairs, heard the scream and ran upstairs to Rose's room. "Rose, what's wrong?"

"Ashley, do you notice anything different about me?" asked Rose. He was trying his best not to scream again.

"Well, your hair is down. That's a start." said Ashley.

"Oh." Rose found his hair tie on his bedside table and put his hair up. Ashley then gasped.

"Rose, what happened to your hair? It's all white." said Ashley.

"I don't know. I just woke up from my nap and saw my hair like this."

"Maybe this is one of Punkish's pranks. He likes to steal Stylish's hair dye and try to dye another module's hair."

"Yeah, you're right." said Rose.

"Hey, Rose. Your sister's here." said Starmine. He then gasped. "Rose, what happened to your hair? Did Punkish do this?"

"Let's hope he did. I don't want this to become permanent." said Ashley.

* * *

Ashley, Rose, and Starmine went downstairs to see Sunflower. Rose was wearing his hair in a bun and wearing a hat that Ashley let him borrowed. Rose then gasped when he saw his sister's white hair.

"What are you gasping at?" asked Sunflower.

"Your hair." said Rose.

"What about it?"

"You don't know? You haven't looked in a mirror?" Rose then led her to a mirror in the kitchen. Sunflower screamed when she saw her hair.

"Is this Punkish's doing?" asked Sunflower.

"That's what we're trying to find out." said Ashley.

"It's not just you, Sunflower." said Rose. He then took off his hat and let his hair go back to his usual ponytail. Sunflower gasped.

"You too?" Rose nodded.

"Do you know if this happened to Moonlight?"

"I talked to her about our performance later tonight earlier. And she said her hair is the same color." said Sunflower.

"Looks like we have to talk to Punkish." said Ashley.

* * *

"I don't know what you're talking about." said Punkish. Ashley, Rose, and Sunflower are now in Punkish's room.

"Are you sure?" asked Ashley.

"Positive. Maybe Stylish might have something to do with this. He's the only one with hair dye." said Punkish. The 4 of them went over to Stylish's room. Ashley knocked on the door. Stylish answered it and saw Rose and Sunflower's hair.

"What happened to you 2?" asked Stylish.

"That's why we came to you. We might think you have a solution to this. Do you happen to have blonde hair dye?" asked Sunflower.

"I'm sorry. I do not." said Stylish.

"Oh, okay. Sorry for bothering you." said Rose. Stylish nodded and closed his bedroom door.

"What are we going to do about our hair? We can't go out tonight looking like this." said Sunflower.

"Maybe we should go to Trickster. He'll know what to do." said Ashley.

* * *

Ashley, Rose, and Sunflower walked over to Trickster's room. "But wait. What if he isn't back from the Miku modules' house?" said Rose.

"You wanted to see me?" asked a voice. The 3 saw Trickster walk up to them.

"Geez, you scared us." said Sunflower.

"Punkish and Stylish told me about your little problem. And I have the solution."

"Well, tell us. Is it a disease?" asked Rose.

"Nope. Rose and Sunflower, you both are about to have an alternate module."

"Alternate module? Wait, Bad Boy has one, right?" asked Rose. Trickster nodded.

"Along with some other certain Vocaloid modules."

"But what about our hair? Will it turn back to normal?"

"Absolutely. Just wash it out whenever you 2 take a shower." Rose and Sunflower looked at each other and then ran to Rose's room to take a shower.

"I guess they don't like looking old anymore." said Ashley.

"Yes."

* * *

That night, everyone was asleep. Ashley was currently watching Ciel sleep. Every breath he took was painful for him. Ashley gave him medicine earlier. And he should be sleeping easily now.

"When are you going to get better?" asked Ashley in her head as she stroked Ciel's hair. That woke him up.

"Ashley?" he asked in a raspy voice.

"Ssh. Don't try to speak. You'll lose your breathing like last time you tried to talk." said Ashley. Suddenly, a cloud of black smoke appeared. Ashley saw Trickster holding another bottle of medicine.

"Thanks, Trickster." said Ashley.

"Ciel's awake?" he asked. Ciel tried to nod, but ended up coughing a bit of blood. He shut his eyes tightly as he coughed.

"Hey, Trickster." said Ciel in that same raspy voice.

"What did I say about trying to speak?" asked Ashley.

"Ashley, don't yell at him. He's not in the best shape to be the victim of your yelling." said Trickster.

"I didn't yell. I just don't want him to die. Like Soleil." said Ashley.

"What happened to Soleil?" asked Ciel, his voice slightly improving.

"Don't you remember? She passed away last May." said Ashley.

"Soleil's dead?" asked Ciel. Ashley and Trickster both nodded. Tears started to form in Ciel's eyes.

"We shouldn't have told him that." said Trickster. Ashley went over to Ciel and hugged him gently. Ciel accepted the hug.

"Well, I better get going. See you tomorrow." said Trickster. He disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Is he gone?" asked Ciel. Ashley nodded.

"Try to get some sleep, Ciel. You need it." said Ashley. Ciel nodded and went back to sleep easily. Ashley smiled a little and went in the bathroom to change into her pajamas. When she did that, she laid down on her bed. Ashley hugged Ciel in her arms as she too fell asleep. But suddenly, she heard a scream.

"What was that?"

"I'm sure it's nothing. Go back to sleep. I'll check it out." said Ashley. Ciel nodded and went back to sleep. Ashley went over to where she heard the scream. Ashley opened the door to Rose's room. She suddenly screamed. There was 2 of Rose. One of them was normal. The other had white hair and not blonde.

"Rose? Why is there 2 of you?"

"I don't know. I guess Trickster was wrong. He suddenly came in my room while I was sleeping." said Rose.

"I came in through the window."

"But where did you come from?" asked Ashley.

"Do you know the hideout that Nameless, Alparka, and some others were being kept in? Yeah, that's where I came from."

"Oh. Well, what's your name?"

"We obviously can't call you Rose, because that's my name." said Rose.

"I'm White Rose." said White Rose.

"Oh, I get it. Because of the white hair." said Ashley. White Rose nodded.

"Well, you 2 better get to sleep. It's getting late. You don't want Trickster after you."

"True. Goodnight." said Rose. The 3 of them went to sleep.

* * *

It was now midnight, and White Edge was still awake. He had this feeling in his stomach that someone was still in the hideout, and it's not Pop Star. "I need to find out who else is in the hideout. Time for a little exploring." said White Edge to himself. He went out the door and walked toward the hideout, remembering to step over the alarm in the grass.

"Hello? Anyone in here?" asked White Edge. There was no answer. It was then he saw a room he never went in before. He opened the door which led to some stairs. He went down the stairs. The room he was in now looked like some kind of dungeon. He then gasped. He saw someone chained to the wall. It was a Len module, with blonde hair like all the Len modules, dark-colored eyes and he was wearing a black conductor's hat, black shorts, white high-length socks, black shoes, and a black-and-brown uniform. The Len module looked unconscious.

"Hey, wake up." said White Edge while shaking the Len module's shoulders. The Len module opened his eyes.

"White Edge? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to get you out. Do you know where the key is?"

"Behind you. On that table." White Edge looked behind him and saw a key. He picked it up and unlocked the chains on the Len module's hands and ankles.

"There. Now, can you walk?" asked White Edge.

"Yeah, I think so." The 2 Len modules went out of the hideout and back to the Len modules' house.

"You look familiar. I don't remember your name, though." said White Edge.

"My name is Silver Vermilion. But my friends call me Vermilion." said Vermilion.

"Now I remember. Well, we better get to bed. It's getting late. You can stay in my room, if you want." said White Edge.

"Thank you, White Edge." said Vermilion. The 2 Len modules went upstairs and went to bed.


	34. Chapter 34

The next morning, Ashley woke up and got herself dressed. She saw Ciel still sleeping on her bed. Ashley fed him some medicine before going downstairs. She saw Punkish knocking on bedroom doors.

"Good morning, Punkish." she said.

"Hey." Punkish replied.

"You still sound tired."

"Yeah. Maybe I'll get a chance to take a nap later today." said Punkish. White Edge opened his bedroom door.

"Good morning, guys."

"Hey, White Edge." said Ashley. Punkish then gasped.

"What's wrong?" asked White Edge. Punkish pointed at Vermilion.

"Uh, hey, Punkish and Ashley." said Vermilion.

"Silver Vermilion?" asked Ashley.

"That's me." Ashley and Punkish hugged Vermilion.

"Where have you been all these years?" asked Punkish as soon as he and Ashley let Vermilion go.

"I was kidnapped by these guys with guns. And I was sent to this hideout out in the forest. But I was lucky White Edge found me last night." said Vermilion.

"Probably he was kidnapped in the same hideout where Nameless, Alparka, and some others were in." said Punkish to Ashley.

"Yeah. But he was in a different room. It looked like a torture chamber in there." said White Edge.

"Huh. Well, we better get downstairs. It's almost time for breakfast." said Ashley.

* * *

When the 4 went downstairs, they saw the rest of the Len modules already waiting on breakfast. Trickster was the first to notice Vermilion.

"Who's that?" asked Trickster.

"Oh. This is Silver Vermilion, the Len module from the song 1925." said Ashley.

"Oh, I remember you now. Where have you been all these years?" asked Eraser.

"I had been kidnapped." said Vermilion.

"Were you sent to that hideout where me and a few others were kept in?" asked Alparka. Vermilion nodded.

"Hey, Ashley, what's the date today?" asked Vermilion.

"Well, I believe it's October 5th." Ashley replied.

"October 5th is my birthday." Everyone gasped.

"Oh, well, happy birthday." said Receiver.

"Arigato." said Vermilion.

"Remember the first time we met, Vermilion?" asked Ashley. Vermilion nodded.

* * *

 _The date was October 5, 2009. Ashley and the Len modules were watching TV in the living room. Suddenly, the door knocked. "That must be my new module. I'll get it." said Ashley as she got up and answered the door. There stood a Len module with blonde hair like all the Len modules, dark-colored eyes and he was wearing a black conductor's hat, black shorts, white high-length socks, black shoes, and a black-and-brown uniform._

 _"Hi. I'm Ashley Cox, and I'm your manager." said Ashley as she shook hands with the Len module._

 _"I'm glad I'm in the right place. I was worried that I would get lost." said the Len module._

 _"Do you need some help with those bags?" asked Append._

 _"Please. Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Silver Vermilion, the Len module for the song 1925. My friends just call me Vermilion for short." said Vermilion._

 _"Who are your friends?" asked Ashley._

 _"Well, there's Nightingale, a Miku module, Golden Sparrow, a Rin module and my twin sister, Rose, a Luka module, Sky, a Kaito module, and Red Grape, a Meiko module."_

 _"Nice to meet you. I'm Append, the first Len module to ever come in this house." said Append._

* * *

"I remember Append was nice enough to carry my suitcases up to my room that day." said Vermilion. Suddenly, Ashley gave him a wrapped present.

"What's this?" asked Vermilion.

"It's supposed to be your birthday present. I'm guessing Trickster made it." said Ashley as she looked at the dream eater. Trickster nodded. Vermilion ripped the wrapping paper and saw a tiny box.

"It's a box." said Vermilion.

"Why don't you open that, too?" asked Ashley. Vermilion did and inside was an opal necklace.

"A necklace with my birthstone. How did you know what my birthstone was?" asked Vermilion to Ashley.

"Aitetsu made me remember." said Ashley. Vermilion put the necklace around his neck. Suddenly, the opal started to glow.

"Um, Trickster? Is this necklace supposed to glow?"

"Yes, but don't worry. It's harmless. That necklace is supposed to have powers." said Trickster.

"Oh. Now this is cool." After a few seconds, the glowing stopped.

"It stopped. Well, Trickster, thank you for my gift. I love it." said Vermilion.

"You're welcome." said Trickster.

"Eat up, guys. Good to have you back, Vermilion." said Crane.

"It's good to be back." said Vermilion.

* * *

That night, Ashley was feeding medicine to Ciel when Vermilion came in her room.

"You don't mind if I come in?" asked Vermilion.

"Not at all." said Ashley. Vermilion took a seat beside Ashley's bed.

"Phoenix told me that Ciel was really sick. I've never seen him sick before." said Vermilion.

"He's been sick ever since last June, on School Wear's birthday." said Ashley.

"And Starmine told me that you and him are parents to a little girl named Amanda?" Ashley nodded.

"How old is Amanda?" asked Vermilion.

"Well, she's only a couple of months."

"Aw. It's nice to have another girl in the house." said Vermilion.

"Yeah." She put the medicine bottle back on her bedside table.

"So, when was the last time you saw your friends and your sister?" asked Ashley.

"Probably the day before I was kidnapped. They probably don't know I came back." said Vermilion.

"I called Nightingale earlier. She and the others know you came back." said Ashley.

"Oh. I just wish I can see them in person again." said Vermilion.

"You will. Well, you can sleep in here if you want. Your room still seems to be going under renovations." said Ashley.

"Okay. Sounds like a good idea. I'm getting sleepy." said Vermilion. He went over to the chair in the corner of the room. Ashley got into her pajamas and went into bed.

"I hope Ciel gets better soon. His birthday is in a couple of weeks. I hope he gets better then." said Vermilion.

"We all want him to recover. But Trickster keeps telling me that he might not make it."

"Ciel's strong. He'll make it. He has to." said Vermilion.

"Let's hope you're right." said Ashley. And with that said, the 2 of them went to sleep.


	35. Chapter 35

15 days after Rose's birthday, Ashley woke up to the sound of rain hitting her window. Ashley looked out and saw that it was raining hard. No thunderstorm, though. Ashley looked and saw Ciel still sleeping. Ashley smiled a little and went in the bathroom to get in her clothes. Then she went into her closet and grabbed the other tiny box with the second opal necklace.

"Today is October 19th, also known as Ciel's birthday. Should I give this to him now?" asked Ashley in her head. Ashley nodded to herself and went over to Ciel. She stroked his cheek, which woke him up.

"Good morning." said Ciel. His voice was still weak.

"Don't try to speak, Ciel. I got you a birthday present." said Ashley as she laid the present on his lap. She helped him sit up so that he can open it. He did open it and inside was the other opal necklace.

"Thanks, Ashley. I don't know what to say." said Ciel, his voice slightly improving.

"Here, let me help you put it on." said Ashley. She bent his head a little so that she can put the necklace around Ciel's necklace. But then she noticed another necklace around his neck.

"Where did you get this one?" asked Ashley as she held the gold necklace in her palm. It was a locket, a gold heart.

"It was from Soleil. It's all I have left of her." said Ciel. Ashley opened the locket and saw a picture of Soleil. Ashley smiled a bit. Then Ashley put the opal necklace around Ciel's neck. The opal started to glow.

"You should know by now that Trickster is giving away his necklaces. Opal is your birthstone." said Ashley. After a few seconds, the opal stopped glowing.

"Ciel, you remember when we first met?" Ciel tried to nod, but couldn't.

* * *

 _The date was October 19, 2008. It was a windy day outside, and Ashley was raking leaves. Append, Blue Moon, Asymmetry, Eraser, and Starmine were helping her._

 _"_ _Hey, Ashley, come here! Someone collapsed on the ground." said Blue Moon. Ashley followed her friend and saw Append, Asymmetry, Eraser, and Starmine gathered around a body. It was a boy, possibly a Len module, with blonde hair put up in a ponytail like all of the Len modules. He was wearing a black shirt with a yellow tie around his neck, along with a locket around his neck, possibly with a picture in it, and a white coat not fit for the winter weather. He was wearing blue shorts and white boots._

 _"_ _I haven't seen him before." said Append._

 _"_ _Me either." said Asymmetry._

 _"_ _We should bring him inside. He'll freeze." said Ashley. Everyone else nodded. She carried the boy bridal-side style inside the house while everyone else followed. The boy woke up in Ashley's arms._

 _"_ _Where are you taking me?" he asked Ashley._

 _"_ _Your new home. I'm your manager now. I couldn't just leave you out here all alone." said Ashley. When everyone got in the house, Ashley put the boy on the couch. The boy looked around._

 _"_ _This is your house now. So, tell me something. Why were you out there all alone in the cold?"_

 _"_ _I was trying to find this place, but I guess I just got tired and collapsed on the ground."_

 _"_ _Well, you're safe here. These guys are your new brothers. This is Kagamine Len Append, but just call him Append. This is Blue Moon. This is Asymmetry L, but just call him Asymmetry. This is Eraser, and over there next to him is Starmine. And I'm Ashley." said Ashley. The Len modules waved or said 'hi'._

 _"_ _Nice to meet all of you. My name is Ciel. I perform Soundless Voice with my twin sister Soleil." said Ciel._

 _"_ _I heard that Soundless Voice was a sad song." said Ashley._

 _"_ _Ciel is French for 'heaven' or 'sky', right?" asked Blue Moon. Ciel nodded shyly._

 _"_ _It's okay if you're shy, Ciel." said Ashley._

* * *

"I remember the day when I saved you from the cold wind." said Ashley. Ciel tried to nod again, but couldn't.

"Well, I better get downstairs. I'm hungry. I'll see you later." said Ashley as she gave him a hug and left the room.

* * *

"So, Ashley. How's Ciel doing?" asked Receiver.

"Still sick. But I managed to get him to talk a little bit. And I gave him his birthday present already." said Ashley.

"Wait, birthday present? Today is Ciel's birthday?" asked Jersey. Ashley nodded.

"Oh, now I feel bad. Because Ciel's sick. And I haven't gotten something for him." said Asymmetry.

"It's okay, Asymmetry." said Council as he patted his shoulder.

"Well, I'm done. I'll be going back to my room." said Ashley as she put her dishes in the sink and went back upstairs.

* * *

Ashley went in Ciel's room. The room itself just looks empty. Ashley looked at the fireplace. It's not full of life like it was whenever Ciel was in the room. And Ashley looked at the space where a piano used to be. The piano was burned down in the fire in Ciel's room last year. And Ashley promised to buy him another one, whenever she had the money. Suddenly, she heard noises trying to come upstairs. Ashley saw everyone trying to push a brand new piano upstairs.

"Hey, guys. Don't scrape the stairs. And don't wake Ciel up." said Ashley.

"Sorry." said Eraser.

"Remember Rolling Girl?" asked Dark. Ashley nodded.

"What about her?" asked Ashley.

"Well, her piano wasn't working. But Council went over to fix it. When he did fix it, Rolling Girl was like 'Just take it back to your house. I heard that Ciel was sick, and he loves to play the piano. Trickster told me about the fire that you guys had last year and that his piano was destroyed in it. It's okay. I'll buy another one'." said Polar.

"So, she decided to give her own piano to Ciel?" asked Ashley. Everyone nodded.

"We want this to be a surprise." said Punkish.

"But we kinda need help. Ashley, can you?" asked Asymmetry. Ashley nodded and helped Starmine, Punkish, Rose, Crane, White Edge, Stylish, Council, School Wear, Aitetsu, and Append with pulling the piano. The other 10 modules pushed the piano. Once they found the right spot, they stopped to relax their muscles.

"Phew. That thing was heavy." said Jersey.

"Yeah. So, when do you guys want to surprise him?" asked Punkish.

"How about tonight?" said Asymmetry.

"I like what you're thinking." said Yukata.

"Ciel is going to have the best birthday ever." said Jersey.

* * *

That night, everyone was hiding in different places in Ciel's room. Ashley went over to her room to see if Ciel was still asleep. He was, so Ashley had to wake him herself. She gently caressed his face, which woke him up.

"Ashley?" asked Ciel. His voice was getting better every time he talked.

"Listen, you have to come with me."

"But why? I can hardly move out of the bed."

"I can carry you." said Ashley. She put her arms underneath. One arm was holding on to his back and the other was underneath his legs. Ciel was holding on to her for dear life.

"Close your eyes, Ciel."

"Why?"

"Just do it. And don't let go." Ciel closed his eyes. Ashley carried him to his bedroom. The room was pitch dark.

"Okay, I'm going to put you down. Just lean on me if you have trouble standing up on your own." said Ashley. She put him down so that he was standing on his own two feet. Ciel leaned on her because he was having trouble standing up already. Ashley put a hand over his eyes. She then turned on the light.

"Surprise!" said everyone in unison. Ashley removed the hand that was covering his eyes.

"Ciel, you can open your eyes now." said Ashley. Ciel opened his eyes and gasped. There was a fire in the fireplace and the piano was put in place.

"You got me a new piano and fireplace?" asked Ciel to Ashley.

"Not just me. Everyone else helped as well." said Ashley.

"Thank you, guys." said Ciel as he hugged everyone one-by-one.

"Well, try out your new piano. We want you to play Soundless Voice." said Receiver. Everyone gathered around the piano. Ashley helped Ciel over there. But Ciel's hands were trembling.

"I can't. I'm sorry, guys." said Ciel. And then Ciel coughed up blood again.

"Oh, that's okay. Some other time." said White Edge.

"Guys, you better get to bed. I got to help Ciel to bed, too." said Ashley as she carried Ciel bridal-side style again. Everyone exited the room and Ashley went back to her own room and laid Ciel down on the bed.

"Thanks for the birthday surprise. I loved it, even though I can't play piano right now." said Ciel.

"Oh, you're welcome. Now, go to sleep. I have to talk to Trickster now. But I'll be back soon." said Ashley. Ciel nodded and went to sleep almost instantly. Ashley went back downstairs to find Trickster making tea in the kitchen.

"Ciel was happy for once ever since Soleil died." said Ashley as she sat down.

"But that doesn't mean that his health is improving. That's the reason why he can't play piano." said Trickster as he gave Ashley a cup of tea.

"That's the first time I've seen him happy ever since May. It's nice to have a change every once in a while." said Ashley.

"Yeah. So, have you decided on who to give the multicolored necklace to yet?"

"I decided on either Starmine or Ciel. Because they're my 2 favorites. But I can't really decide." said Ashley.

"You still have 2 months left to have your final decision." said Trickster.

"I know. But what does the multicolored necklace do?" asked Ashley.

"As I said before, I really don't know. But I do know that the necklace is the most powerful of them all." said Trickster.

"Well, I'll let you know by the end of November. I better get going to bed. It's getting late." said Ashley. She got out of the chair and went back upstairs to her room. She saw Ciel still sleeping. Ashley got in her pajamas and went to sleep as well. But it was then she noticed that she needed to rescue Phoenix before anyone knew that he was missing. Ashley quietly got out of bed and went over to Phoenix's room. She saw the time machine still there. Ashley pushed a button on it and it sprang to life. Ashley jumped in the time machine.


	36. Chapter 36

Ashley landed in someone's bedroom. Ashley pushed herself back on her feet. She looked around the room. "I remember this room. It's Terekakushi's room." said Ashley. She looked around the room for a calendar. She found one hanging on the wall. Ashley found today's date circled in red.

"And it's his birthday, too. October 26th, 2013. Now if I remember correctly, Terekakushi came to the household 3 years before, in 2010." said Ashley. She went downstairs and saw every Len module there and the younger Ashley, and a Len module that she doesn't see much of. He had blonde hair like all of the Len modules and blue eyes. He was wearing a green shirt with a white jacket over it, black shorts, and brown shoes.

"Happy birthday, Terekakushi." said Council.

"Thanks, Council." said Terekakushi.

"You remember when we first met?" asked the younger Ashley.

"Yes, I do." said Terekakushi.

* * *

 _The date was October 26, 2010. The younger Ashley was sitting in the living room with the Len modules watching TV. Suddenly, she heard the door knock. "Must be my new module." said the younger Ashley. She got up to answer the door. There stood a Len module. He had blonde hair like all of the Len modules and blue eyes. He was wearing a green shirt with a white jacket over it, black shorts, and brown shoes. It looked like he was having trouble holding his suitcases that he held in both hands._

 _"You can put them down." said the younger Ashley._

 _"Thanks. Those things have been hurting my hands all day. Are you my manager?" said the Len module._

 _"I am. My name is Ashley Cox. And who are you?" asked the younger Ashley as she shook hands with the Len module._

 _"My name is Terekakushi Parka Yellow. But just call me Terekakushi. I'm in Embarrassment-Hiding Adolescence with my friend Terekakushi Parka Blue." said Terekakushi._

 _"Nice to meet you." said the younger Ashley._

* * *

"I believe our manager has something for you." said Jersey. The younger Ashley came in the kitchen with a little box in her hand. She gave it to Terekakushi, who smiled at her and ripped the wrapping paper off. Inside was an opal necklace.

"Is this really for me, Ashley?" asked Terekakushi. The younger Ashley nodded. Terekakushi put the necklace around his neck. The opal started to glow.

"Does that happen often?"

"It's one of Trickster's necklaces. They're supposed to do that." said the younger Ashley. After a few seconds, the glowing stopped.

"Thanks for my present, Ashley. I love it." said Terekakushi as he hugged his manager. The younger Ashley hugged him back.

"I better get out of here before I'm seen." said Ashley. She started to go back upstairs.

* * *

That night, Ashley was waiting for the kidnapper that captured Phoenix to come to Terekakushi's room. Terekakushi was fast asleep. Suddenly, she saw the figure come in with a cat-like creature. Ashley hid her head.

"This is the final one, my pet." said the figure. Terekakushi woke up and rubbed his eyes. He saw the figure standing there.

"Who are you supposed to be?" asked Terekakushi.

"Your worst nightmare. You're coming with me." said the figure. Once the figure grabbed Terekakushi's arm, Ashley grabbed the figure. And suddenly, they were transported to somewhere else.

* * *

Ashley opened her eyes and saw that she was chained to a wall. She tried to get out, but the chains were strong. "Ashley, is that you?" asked a voice. Ashley looked around the room. She saw Phoenix also chained to the wall.

"You're alright." said Ashley.

"Not for long." said Phoenix. Ashley looked to her right and saw Ice Fog, Fan Dance, and Terekakushi unconscious. They were also chained to the wall.

"Guys, wake up." said Ashley. The 3 Len modules woke up.

"Where are we?" asked Ice Fog.

"This looks like some kind of dungeon." said Fan Dance.

"You have to get us out of here." said Terekakushi to the black-eyed module.

"I can't. I don't have my necklace. I must've dropped it." said Fan Dance.

"I don't have mine, either. It must've been left in my room when I got captured." said Terekakushi.

"Wait a minute. I still have mine." said Ice Fog. Ashley saw the diamond necklace hanging around his neck.

"Aim your necklace towards me, Ice Fog." said Ashley.

"Wait a minute. Who are you?" asked Terekakushi.

"I'm your manager, guys. But I'm from the future. Phoenix is from the future, too." said Ashley. Phoenix nodded.

"Oh. I didn't know Phoenix was here, too." said Terekakushi.

"I'll try to get you guys out of here." said Ice Fog. He tried to reach for his necklace. But he couldn't because his hands were tied up.

"I can't reach it." said Ice Fog.

"Wait. Your necklace is glowing." said Fan Dance. Ice Fog looked at his necklace. It was glowing a bright white. Suddenly, a white beam came towards Ashley. It froze the chains that were holding her hands together. She broke the ice and her hands were free.

"Good boy. Now do the same with my feet." Ice Fog's necklace did the same thing with the chains that were holding Ashley's feet. Ashley was now free.

"Excellent." said Ashley.

"I better not see my prisoners escaping." said a voice.

"It's the person that kidnapped us. She's coming back!" said Terekakushi. Suddenly, the figure came in the dungeon with a cheetah.

"Cleopatra? What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm collecting your friends, Ashley." said Cleopatra. The cheetah roared and turned towards Phoenix.

"Ice Fog, get me out of here." said Phoenix.

"I'm trying." said Ice Fog. His necklace was aimed towards Phoenix. It fired a white beams towards him. The chains that were holding his hands were now covered in ice.

"I can't break free. Ashley, help." said Phoenix. Ashley tried to run over to help him, but Cleopatra blocked the way.

"And what do you think you are doing?" asked Cleopatra.

"Trying to get my friend out of here." said Ashley. Suddenly, a white beam went towards Cleopatra. It froze her and the cheetah in place. Ashley looked at Ice Fog, who fired the beam.

"Good job, Ice Fog." said Ashley. She ran over to Phoenix and got his hands free.

"Do I need to do his feet, too?" asked Ice Fog.

"No, that's okay." said Ashley. She went over to Cleopatra and got the key from her. She then freed Phoenix's feet from the chains. Phoenix was fully free.

"Thanks." said Phoenix. Ashley nodded.

"Guys, the ice is breaking." said Fan Dance. He was right. The cheetah broke out of the ice and ran over to Phoenix and scratched him across the stomach. Phoenix cried out in pain.

"Phoenix!" said Ashley. She tried to help him, but they were suddenly brought back to their own time, leaving Ice Fog, Fan Dance, and Terekakushi behind.


	37. Chapter 37

More than a week later, Ashley woke up and looked at her window. Leaves were falling from the trees and the weather was getting a little colder. Ashley looked at Ciel, who was still sleeping. Ashley went to the bathroom to get dressed. When she came back, she looked at the calendar. "Today's Lancer's birthday. I wonder if he's coming back." said Ashley to herself. She fed Ciel some medicine before leaving the room to go downstairs. She saw everyone waiting on breakfast.

"Good morning."

"Hey. Do you remember Holy Lancer?" asked Lightning. Ashley nodded while she took her seat beside Aitetsu.

"What about him?" asked Ashley.

"He's supposed to be coming back today. And like Lightning, Ivy, Brave, Ultimate, Radical, and Hansel, he has changed a lot since we saw him last." said White Edge. Suddenly the door knocked.

"Do you want me to go get that?" asked Punkish to Ashley.

"Go ahead." Punkish got up and answered the door. Standing by the doorway was a Len module with blonde hair like all of the Len modules, cerulean blue eyes, and he was wearing a black shirt with a light blue tie around his neck and a black-and-white striped jacket over his shirt. He was also wearing white jeans and mismatched boots on his feet.

"Punkish, is it? Nice to see you again." said the Len module as he shook hands with Punkish.

"Hello, Lancer." said Punkish.

"Can I come in? It's kind of chilly out here." asked Lancer. Punkish let him inside the house. He saw everyone, including Hansel, Ivy, Brave, Lightning, Radical, and Ultimate.

"Why am I not surprised to see your faces again?" asked Lancer with anger in his voice.

"Come on, let's not fight today. I'm not in the mood for it today." said Ivy.

"And besides, we have a baby here. We don't want to argue while she's here." said Hansel.

"Baby? Where?" asked Lancer. He saw Starmine feeding Amanda.

"Starmine, I didn't know you're a mom now." said Lancer.

"I've been a mother for only a few months. Ashley's the father." said Starmine.

"Oh. Congratulations, guys. You 2 make a cute couple. And you always had a thing for Starmine, Ashley." said Lancer.

"Thanks, Lancer. By the way, happy birthday." said Ashley.

"Oh, thank you for actually remembering my birthday. Do you remember the day when we met?" asked Lancer. Ashley nodded.

* * *

 _The date was November 3rd, 2008. Ashley was raking some leaves outside with a little help from Ciel. Suddenly, the 2 saw a new Len module walk up to them. "Hi. Are you Ashley Cox?" asked the Len module._

 _"Yes. Are you new?"_

 _"Yep. I was created a few hours ago, actually. My name is Holy Lancer, but you can just call me Lancer because it's shorter. I'm in the song Holy Lance Explosion Boy." said Lancer._

 _"Nice to meet you. Oh, I forgot. Lancer, this is Ciel. Ciel is going to be one of your brothers."_

 _"Pleased to meet you, Ciel." said Lancer. Ciel just hid behind Ashley._

 _"Is he shy?" he asked. Ashley nodded._

 _"Don't worry. When we first met, he was shy back then, too." said Ashley._

* * *

"Ciel was pretty shy when we met. Speaking of Ciel, where is he?" asked Lancer. Everyone's faces turned sad.

"Don't tell me he's dead?!"

"No! Of course not. He's just really sick."

"Oh, phew. Wait, how did he get sick?"

"We don't know, to be honest. But he's been sick for almost 5 months." said Starmine.

"Oh. I really liked Ciel, too." said Lancer. He looked over at Trickster, who was making something.

"What you making there, Trickster?" asked Lancer.

"It's going to be your birthday present. Here you go." said Trickster as he gave him a topaz necklace.

"Wow. My birthstone. Thanks so much." said Lancer. He began to put it around his neck. Suddenly, the gray stone began to glow.

"Why is it glowing like that?" asked Lancer to Ashley.

"It was one of Trickster's necklaces. They're supposed to glow like that. Don't worry. It's harmless." said Ashley. After a few seconds, the glowing stopped.

"Well, thank you for my birthday present, Trickster. I really love it." said Lancer.

"No problem." said Trickster.

"Alright, guys. Eat up." said Crane as he handed out everyone's breakfast.

"By the way, have you guys thought of getting married?" asked Lancer. Starmine and Ashley almost spit out their drinks when he said that and looked at each other and blushed.

"Who gave you that idea?" asked Ashley.

"I don't know. You're a cute couple. You deserve to get married. And you already have a kid." said Lancer.

"I think we're waiting for the right time, Lancer. Ultimate asked me the same thing a few months ago." said Starmine. Ultimate nodded.

"Oh. Well, Ashley, make sure you give him a nice-looking ring." said Lancer.

"Lancer! You're embarrassing me." said Ashley.

"And me." said Starmine.

"Sorry." said Lancer.

* * *

That night, Ashley brought Lancer to her room because he wanted to see Ciel. "He's really sick, huh?" he asked his manager. Ashley nodded. She opened the door to her room. Lancer just stared at Ciel, who was sleeping.

"You said that he's been sick for 5 months?" asked Lancer.

"Yeah. And the medicine that Spacy is giving me isn't working. Did you visit Astray today?" asked Ashley. Astray is a Rin module and is Lancer's girlfriend.

"Yeah, and she really missed me. She also wished me a happy birthday." said Lancer. He watched as Ashley fed the sick Len module some medicine.

"I have to feed him medicine every morning, afternoon, and evening or else he'll start coughing up blood." said Ashley.

"Blood?" asked Lancer. Ashley nodded.

"Well, I better get to bed. And I think you should, too." said Ashley.

"Good idea. I'll see you in the morning. And get better soon, Ciel." said Lancer as he left the room to go to his own. He instantly fell asleep once his body hit his bed.


	38. Chapter 38

3 weeks after Ciel's birthday, Ashley woke up and looked out her window. Leaves were changing colors and falling off the trees slowly. Ashley smiled at the sight. She went over to the bathroom and changed out of her pajamas and into some warm clothes. She then went over to Phoenix's room to check on him. He was still bleeding and lying down on the floor. Ashley saw a bowl of water under his bed. Ashley reached for it and went over to Phoenix with a wet rag. She put the rag on Phoenix, who hissed because of the pain.

"You're going to be okay, Phoenix. It's just a scratch." said Ashley.

"Yeah, a fatal one." said Phoenix.

"You're crazy. I'll be right back." said Ashley. She went to the bathroom to grab bandages. She came back and put the bandages around Phoenix's stomach.

"Now you look like Rose." said Ashley. She then saw Phoenix trying to get up. With some difficulty, he did get up.

"Take it easy for a while." said Ashley.

"I'm going downstairs. I'll see you later." said Phoenix as he left. Ashley left to go back to her room. When she came back to her own room, she fed Ciel some medicine, got her present for Stylish from the closet, because it was his birthday today, and then went downstairs. She saw everyone else just waiting for her. Breakfast must not be done yet.

"How's Ciel doing?" asked Receiver. Ashley shook her head.

"He's getting worse, huh?" asked Punkish. Ashley nodded.

"Stylish, happy birthday." said White Edge.

"Thank you, White Edge." said Stylish.

"Breakfast is done. Eat up." said Crane as he put out plates for everyone.

"Thanks so much, Crane." said Ashley.

"By the way, what's wrong with Phoenix? Why is his stomach bandaged up?" asked Dark.

"Um..." said Ashley. She didn't know what to say to that. She can't just say they went time-travelling to try and save Ice Fog, Terekakushi, and Fan Dance. And that Phoenix got hurt by a cheetah.

"I was making snacks with Ashley's help. And I accidentally sliced my stomach with a sharp knife." said Phoenix. Everyone felt sorry for their friend.

"Ooh. Did it hurt?" asked Punkish. Phoenix nodded.

"Ashley just told me to take it easy for a few days and I'll be fine. It's not fatal or anything." said Phoenix. Ashley looked at the geisha and gave him a thumbs up.

* * *

After breakfast, Ashley went back in her room to check on Ciel. He looked almost dead on her bed. "What can I do to make you feel better, Ciel?" asked Ashley softly. Suddenly, she saw Ciel shivering, indicating that he was cold.

"It's a little early for the winter blanket, but I'll put it on you anyway." said Ashley in her head. She went to her closet and brought out her winter blanket and covered him up. Ciel opened his eyes a little bit just to look at Ashley.

"Thank you, Ashley." said Ciel in a hoarse voice.

"Your voice is getting weaker, too. Try not to speak." said Ashley as she brushed some of Ciel's hair away from his face.

"Well, I better go and give Stylish his birthday present. I'll try to return." said Ashley as she left.

* * *

Ashley walked over to Stylish's room. Seeing that his door was closed, Ashley knocked. "Who is it?" asked Stylish's voice.

"It's just Ashley." Ashley answered.

"You can come on in." said Stylish. Ashley helped herself in and saw Stylish with Stylish R, his twin sister.

"When did she come in?"

"She spent the night with us, remember? And she's spending the entire day with me." asked Stylish.

"Oh yeah. It must've slipped my mind. Happy birthday to you too, Stylish R."

"Thank you." said Stylish R.

"So, what did you get for each other?"

"I got her some hair dye." said Stylish.

"So did I." said Stylish R.

"Stylish, do you remember when you and I met?" He nodded.

* * *

 _The date was November 9, 2010. Miku told Ashley that she was getting a new module today. It had been a month and 5 days since Rose came into the household. Suddenly, the door knocked. Ashley opened it and saw a module with blonde hair like all of the Len modules and blue eyes. He was wearing mostly the colors of yellow-and-black._

 _"Are you the manager?" he asked._

 _"Yes. And who are you, Mr. Bumblebee?" asked Ashley. The Len module giggled at her joke._

 _"Funny. But that's not my name. My name is Stylish Energy L, but just call me Stylish. It's shorter."_

 _"Well, nice to meet you. I'm Ashley Cox. Can I help with your bags?"_

 _"That would be awesome, since I have been carrying these all day." Ashley helped Stylish carry one bag up to his room._

 _"This is your room." said Ashley._

 _"It's perfect. Thanks."_

* * *

"Lamest joke ever." said Stylish R.

"I thought it was funny." said Stylish.

"Because you're lame."

"So, what's the real reason you're here, Ashley?"

"Oh, well, I got you a birthday present." said Ashley as she handed him the necklace that was in her pocket all day.

"It's small." said Stylish R.

"Happy birthday, Stylish." said Ashley. Stylish ripped the wrapping paper off and opened the tiny box. Inside was a gray topaz necklace.

"Wow. What birthstone is that?" asked Stylish.

"It looks like a topaz to me." said Stylish R.

"Why don't you wear it?" asked Ashley. Stylish put the necklace around his neck. The topaz started to glow a faint gray color.

"Is there a reason for it to glow like that?" asked Stylish R.

"This was one of Trickster's necklaces. He's giving them away to everyone." said Ashley. After a few seconds, the glowing stopped.

"I got to get me one of those, too." said Stylish R.

"Ask Trickster to make you one." said Stylish.

"Nah. Trickster scares me."

"Well, this was a good birthday present. One of the best I've ever gotten. Thanks." said Stylish.

"You're welcome." said Ashley as she hugged Stylish.

"Well, I better go and check on Ciel."

"Ciel's still sick?" asked Stylish R. Her brother and Ashley nodded.

"Oh. It's been almost 6 months already. Can I go with you and see him? I haven't seen him in ages. Ever since Soleil passed away, I feel bad for him."

"Well, sure. But you have to be quiet when you're the room, because I think Ciel might still be sleeping." said Ashley. Stylish R nodded and followed Ashley out of the room. Stylish waved goodbye.

* * *

When Ashley and Stylish R entered Ashley's room, the 2 girls found Ciel still sleeping. "He looks really pale." said Stylish R. Ashley nodded and went over to her bed to lay down. Stylish R sat down beside the bed.

"This is a nice room you got here, Ashley." said Stylish R.

"Thanks."

"Ever since Soleil passed away, me and the other Rin modules were in mourning for a while. Trickster came over one July morning to tell us that Ciel was really sick and might not get better."

"Did he tell the Luka, Miku, Kaito, and Meiko modules about the news?" Stylish R nodded.

"I remember when Ciel came over the day when Soleil died. He left our house crying. Something in our hearts told us that we had to be there for him. This was really hard on all of us." Stylish R said as she held up a get well card and began to read it silently. The one she picked was made by her and her brother.

"Everyone was there for Soleil's funeral. Except for Ciel, because he was still upset." Stylish R nodded. Tears were starting to form in her eyes. But she wiped them away. Ashley was trying not to cry, too.

"Maybe you should go back to your brother's room."

"Good idea." Stylish R left the room. Ashley decided to stay behind and watch over Ciel a little more.

* * *

That night, Ashley went over to Starmine's room. Ashley saw her boyfriend sleeping on the bed and Amanda sleeping in the crib. Ashley smiled and went over to the baby's crib. She looked at her for a few seconds, then went over to Starmine and laid down on his bed. Starmine must've heard her because he woke up after she got in the bed.

"Our baby is growing pretty fast." said Starmine. Ashley nodded.

"How is she doing?" asked Ashley.

"She's been mostly playing with her toys that we bought for her. So, how was your day?"

"Not so good. Ciel was getting worse every day. Stylish R went over to visit him this afternoon. She hasn't seen him since Soleil passed away." said Ashley.

"Trickster told me that he might not make it by the time the year ends." said Starmine.

"But we mustn't lose hope. Ciel's a fighter." said Ashley. Starmine nodded.

"Did you give your birthday gift to Stylish yet?" asked Starmine. Ashley nodded.

"I gave it to him during the afternoon. Well, I don't want to wake up the baby and make her cry. I'll see you tomorrow." said Ashley as she kissed him on the lips and left the room. When she went back to her room, she saw Ciel still sleeping. Ashley got in her pajamas and went to sleep beside him.

* * *

Meanwhile, White Edge was getting ready for his last adventure in the forest. "Tonight is the night I look for Pop Star." said White Edge to himself. Before he left, he sneaked in Yukata's room and took his necklace off his bedside table. He headed out the door with the necklace and went towards the forest. He stepped over the alarm in the grass and went inside.

"Pop Star? Are you in here?" asked White Edge. He heard a weak 'yes' and turned towards the direction of the voice. He saw Pop Star chained to the wall.

"White Edge? What are you doing here?" asked Pop Star weakly.

"I'm here to get you out. You are the last one that was kidnapped and brought here, right?" asked White Edge. Pop Star nodded once.

"Well, here. Let's break these chains." said White Edge.

"What's that in your hand?" asked Pop Star.

"A necklace made by Trickster. I'm going to get one of my birthstone on my birthday in 10 days. I'm just borrowing Yukata's for now." said White Edge. Suddenly, the diamond began to glow. The chains became ice. Pop Star broke free.

"Thanks, White Edge. Now let's get out of here before the bad guys wake up." said Pop Star. The 2 modules went out of the hideout.

"Well, that's the last time I'm going in there." said White Edge.

"Why is that? Did you find everyone else that was kidnapped here?" asked Pop Star. The other module nodded. Once the 2 modules got to the house, White Edge sat on the couch.

"This couch is just so comfy. I could sleep here if I want to." said White Edge. Pop Star sat in a recliner.

"I'll bet. But Ashley wants us to sleep in our own beds."

"Yeah, you're right. Well, you're welcome to sleep with me tonight."

"Thanks, Edge." White Edge and Pop Star went in White Edge's room and went to sleep.


	39. Chapter 39

2 days later, Ashley woke up and got herself dressed. When she did that, she fed Ciel medicine and went out in the hallway. She saw Punkish walking towards her.

"Oh. You're already up. I guess I don't have to do my job in waking you up today." said Punkish.

"Yeah. But you can wake everyone else up." said Ashley.

"Okay. I'll do that." Punkish walked away while Ashley went downstairs. She saw Crane already making breakfast.

"Happy Veteran's Day, Crane."

"Good morning. I've been meaning to ask you for a long time now. What is Veteran's Day?"

"Well, it's a day celebrated by men and women that served our country. Like my grandfather."

"Cool." Ashley saw everyone come down, except for White Edge.

"Where's White Edge?" she asked.

"I don't know. I told him to get up. I guess he didn't hear me." said Punkish.

"Maybe he'll come down later." said Eraser. Suddenly, they saw White Edge and Pop Star come down. Everyone gasped.

"What? What's up? What's everyone looking at?" asked Pop Star. Everyone hugged Pop Star, which surprised him.

"Okay, I get it. You missed me. Can't breathe." said Pop Star. Everyone released him.

"We got worried about you. Where have you been all these years?" asked Receiver.

"I was kidnapped by these men. And I was brought to that hideout that's out in the forest. White Edge was the one that found me." said Pop Star.

"Hey, wait a minute. Isn't Veteran's Day also your birthday?" asked Ashley.

"Why, yes it is."

"Happy birthday, Pop Star."

"Do you remember the day when we first met, Ashley?" Pop Star asked his manager. She nodded.

* * *

 _The date was November 11, 2009. Ashley was still crying over her dead grandfather, who served in the Army and who died a few years earlier. "I bet your grandfather was a great man, Ashley." said Starmine while rubbing her back._

 _"Yeah, you're right." said Ashley while drying her tears. Suddenly, she heard the door knock._

 _"Aren't we getting a new module today?" asked Punkish. Ashley nodded and went to open the door. There standing by the door was the new Len module. He had blonde hair like all of the Len modules, blue eyes, and wearing only yellow swimming trunks with stars on them and flip-flops on his feet._

 _"Are you the new module?" asked Ashley._

 _"I guess so. Are you my manager?" asked the Len module._

 _"That would be me."_

 _"So, I guess I'm in the right place after all. My name is Pop Star Resort, but you can just call me Pop Star." said Pop Star._

 _"Nice to meet you. I'm Ashley Cox. Come on in. It must be cold out there."_

* * *

"It was a cold day outside that day, and you and the others welcomed me with open arms." said Pop Star.

"Yeah." said Ashley. Trickster handed something to Ashley. It was a tiny box.

"It's his birthday present." said Trickster.

"Oh right. Happy birthday, Pop Star." said Ashley as she handed the present to Pop Star.

"You didn't have to get me anything."

"But it's your birthday. I'd be a bad Vocaloid manager if I didn't give you a present." Pop Star ripped the wrapping paper and saw a topaz necklace, like Stylish's.

"A topaz necklace. It's just what I always wanted. I heard that Trickster makes these now." said Pop Star.

"Why don't you try it on?" asked Ashley. Pop Star did, and the topaz started to glow.

"Why is it glowing?" Pop Star asked Trickster.

"It has powers. It glows just to recognize you as its new owner." said Trickster. After a few seconds, the topaz stopped glowing.

"Thanks for the birthday present. I'll wear it every day." said Pop Star as he hugged Ashley. She hugged back.

"You're welcome." Ashley said.

"I have a couple of questions, though. Why there is a baby here? And where is Ciel?" asked Pop Star.

"I'll answer the first question for you, Pop Star. She's Ashley and my child." said Starmine.

"Aw! You always said you wanted a child, Starmine, and now you have one. What's her name? How old is she? When was she born?"

"Whoa, one question at a time. Her name is Amanda. She was named after my oldest sister. She's about 3 months and 9 days old now. And she was born on August 2nd." said Ashley.

"August 2nd? But that's Starmine's birthday." said Pop Star.

"I know." said Starmine.

"Well, congratulations." said Pop Star.

"And as for your second question, about Ciel. He's really sick and can't come downstairs and can't come eat breakfast with us." said Ashley.

"Oh. Sorry to hear that."

"If you want, you can visit him in my room tonight." said Ashley.

"Oh, I love to."

"Okay, guys. Eat up." said Crane.

* * *

That night, Ashley led Pop Star to her room. Pop Star saw Ciel sleeping.

"How long has he been sick?" asked the Len module.

"Ever since last June."

"Wow. And it's November now."

"I don't think the medicine that Spacy gives me is helping much." said Ashley as she fed Ciel medicine.

"Speaking of Ciel, how is his sister? I haven't seen her in forever." said Pop Star.

"Yeah, about that. She passed away last May. She had a sickness with no cure for a long time. She died on May 14th." said Ashley.

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"Ciel is still depressed about her death." Pop Star just nodded and went over to the chair in the corner.

"So, White Edge has been rescuing us behind everyone's backs. Now that everyone is out of that wretched hideout, White Edge doesn't have to risk his life for us. Is it okay if I sleep in your room tonight?" asked Pop Star.

"Sure. Goodnight." said Ashley.

"I hope Ciel gets better soon." said Pop Star before he falls asleep.

"Me too." She brushed some hair away from Ciel's face. Ashley smiled sadly and went to sleep also.

* * *

Meanwhile, White Edge went over to Yukata's room to return his necklace. He saw Yukata still awake.

"Hey, Yukata. Here's your necklace back. I was just borrowing it to save Pop Star." said White Edge.

"Thanks. Next time, ask me if you can borrow something." said Yukata.

"I will. Goodnight." said White Edge. He went back to his own room and fell asleep.


	40. Chapter 40

More than a week passed for Ashley and the Len modules. Ashley woke up and saw Ciel still sleeping beside her. She smiled a bit and then went to the bathroom to get dressed. When she was done, she fed Ciel some medicine, then looked at her calendar. "Today is supposed to be Hikyou's birthday. But he's not here. I wonder if he's coming back." said Ashley to herself. She went downstairs to meet everyone.

"Good morning, everyone." said Ashley as she sat down beside White Edge.

"Hikyou is supposed to be coming back today." said Hansel.

"And we're not happy about it." said Lightning. Suddenly, the door started to knock.

"That must be him now. Receiver, go get the door." said Ashley. Receiver nodded and answered the door. There by the doorway was a Len module with blonde hair like all of the Len modules, cerulean blue eyes, and wearing a yellow outfit like a Power Ranger's.

"Welcome back, Yellow Ranger." said Receiver.

"Haha. Very funny. Can I come inside? It's chilly out there." said the Len module. Receiver nodded and let him inside the house. He saw Ivy, Brave, Radical, Hansel, Lancer, Lightning, and Ultimate.

"Nice to see you all alive." said Hikyou.

"For once in your lives, can you 8 not fight over everything?" asked Eraser.

"Yeah. Little Amanda doesn't want to learn from you guys." said Rose.

"Amanda? Who's that?" asked Hikyou. He looked at the baby beside Starmine.

"Starmine! You're a mom now?" asked Hikyou.

"Yep. And Ashley's the father." said Starmine. Ashley just nodded.

"I also came back because today is my birthday." said Hikyou.

"Happy birthday. Do you remember the day when we first met?" asked Ashley. Hikyou nodded.

* * *

 _The date was November 16, 2010. Ashley was raking leaves with Ciel's help. Suddenly, Ashley saw a Len module with blonde hair like all of the Len modules, cerulean blue eyes, and wearing a yellow outfit like a Power Ranger's walking towards the house. "Hey, I'm over here." said Ashley. The Len module saw her and walked over to her._

 _"_ _Hi. My name is Hikyou Yellow, but just call me Hikyou. Otherwise you'll think I'm my sister Hikyou Orange, or one of my friends Hikyou Green, Blue, or Red." said Hikyou._

 _"_ _Nice to meet you. Oh, I almost forgot. Hikyou, this is Ciel. He's your 'brother'." said Ashley._

 _"_ _Pleased to meet you, Ciel." said Hikyou as he tried to shake hands with him. But Ciel just hid behind Ashley._

 _"_ _A little shy, is he?" Ashley nodded._

 _"_ _Don't worry. He'll warm up to you."_

* * *

"And I remember a few days later, he did warm up to me. Speaking of Ciel, where is he?" asked Hikyou.

"He's really sick. He's asleep in my room." said Ashley.

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that." said Hikyou. He then looked at Trickster, who was making another topaz necklace.

"Here you go, Hikyou. This is your birthday present. Sorry I didn't have time to wrap it." said Trickster as he handed him the necklace.

"That's fine." said Hikyou as he put the necklace around his neck. The topaz started to glow.

"Uh, why is it glowing?" asked Hikyou to Ashley.

"It's supposed to do that. This was one of Trickster's necklaces. He's giving them away." said Ashley. After a few seconds, the glowing stopped.

"Well, this is a great present. Thanks Trickster. I'll wear it every day." said Hikyou.

"You better." said Trickster.

"Eat up, guys. Breakfast is served." said Crane.

"Thank you, Crane." said Ashley.

* * *

That night, Ashley's job was to find out who punched Phoenix in the face that night Ivy, Brave, Hikyou, Hansel, Lancer, Lightning, Ultimate, and Radical disappeared. So, she went to each one's rooms, telling them to wake up and meet downstairs in the living room. Now, they're all sitting on the living room couches.

"Is there a reason why you woke us up?" asked Ivy.

"Yeah. Is it because we all need to get along or something?" asked Hansel.

"No, it's not that. Although you do need to do that. This is about something else." said Ashley. She motioned for someone to come in the living room. The 8 modules looked and saw Phoenix walk closer to Ashley.

"Hey, Phoenix." said Lightning.

"The night before all of you disappeared, one of you punched Phoenix in the face out of pure anger. The reason I brought you all here is because the both of us want to know who did hit him." said Ashley.

"None of us did. Honest." said Lancer.

"Oh, so you think his own sister hit him?"

"You mean Ame? No, I don't think she would do that." said Radical.

"Then it has to be one of you. Which one of you did it? And tell the truth." said Ashley.

"I'm curious about this as well." said a voice. Ashley saw Trickster walk up to them. The 8 modules just stayed silent.

"We're all denying it, aren't we? Well, Trickster brought over a little proof." said Ashley as she held up a videotape. She put it in the TV. It was all black-and-white. The 8 modules saw themselves fighting and then they saw Ame and Phoenix trying to break them up, but one of them punched Phoenix in the face.

"There! Pause it and then rewind it a little bit." said Ashley. Trickster pushed the pause button. Ashley went closer to the TV. The person that punched Phoenix had blonde hair, and wearing boots.

"Okay. So, the person that punched Phoenix was wearing boots. So, it's not Radical or Lightning. That leaves 6 modules left. Trickster, make it go in color." Trickster did that. Ashley gasped. It was Brave.

"Brave. You were the one that punched Phoenix?" asked Ashley.

"You told Ashley that you didn't. You only started the fight. You lied to her." said Trickster.

"I can't believe it." said Ivy.

"That's a lie. I would never do that to Phoenix." said Brave.

"Nope, this is a real videotape that I took 6 years ago." said Trickster.

"What are you going to do to me now that you've found out?" asked Brave.

"We can't really give you a punishment or else Ashley will get fired." said Trickster.

"You better apologize to Phoenix right now. Go on. He's right here." said Ashley. Brave got up off the couch and walked over to Phoenix.

"My anger took control of me. I'm sorry, Phoenix. I promise I will never punch you or any other Vocaloid module again. Can you ever forgive me?" said Brave. Phoenix just looked at Brave with his bright purple eyes.

"You're telling the truth. Alright, I'll forgive you." said Phoenix. Brave hugged the male geisha. And he hugged back.

"Well, now what?" asked Ivy.

"You all can go back to bed." said Ashley. The 9 modules went up to their rooms.

"After all of those years, we finally know who punched Phoenix." said Ashley to Trickster. The baku nodded once.

"And he forgives him. Well, you better get to sleep." said Trickster.

"Goodnight, Trickster." Ashley went up to her room and fell asleep.


	41. Chapter 41

10 days passed since Stylish's birthday. Ashley woke up and saw Ciel breathing heavily. Ashley gasped and gave him some medicine. That helped him calm his breathing. Ashley got out of bed and got dressed. Then she went over to the closet to grab White Edge's birthday present.

"I'll be back, Ciel." said Ashley as she stroked his cheek gently. She left the room to go downstairs. She saw everyone except for White Edge.

"Where's White Edge?" asked Ashley.

"Sleeping in, probably." Jersey answered. Suddenly, everyone heard a crash.

"What was that?" asked Punkish. Ashley got up to check it out. At the bottom of the staircase was White Edge, his face in pain.

"White Edge, what happened?" asked Ashley.

"My knee. I must've tripped on the stairs coming down." said White Edge.

"Eraser, get some ice." said Stylish. Eraser went to the freezer and got a bag of ice. He gave it to Ashley, who put it on his knee. White Edge hissed at the pain.

"You're going to be fine, White Edge. Just stay there for a second." said Ashley.

"What happened?" asked Starmine.

"White Edge fell down the stairs and probably dislocated his knee." said Ashley.

"I'll call Spacy." said Blue as he got up and went to the phone.

"Is it bad?" asked Jersey as he went over to fan him with his red jacket that he held around his waist.

"I don't know." said Ashley. She started to fan her friend, too.

* * *

After an hour later, Spacy finally arrived and told Ashley and the others the news. White Edge had indeed fallen from the stairs and dislocated his knee. She had also given him some medication for the pain because he was in so much pain. White Edge was now in his room, sleeping off of the pain with a cast on his knee. Ashley was watching him sleep. Suddenly, she heard a knock on the door. Ashley opened it to find Resonance, White Edge's girlfriend.

"Who let you in here?" asked Ashley.

"Starmine did. He came over to tell me and the other Rin modules what happened. How is he doing?" said Resonance as she sat down beside Ashley.

"He hasn't woken up yet after Spacy gave him some anesthesia." said Ashley.

"Oh. He must've been in a lot of pain."

"Trust me, he was." Suddenly, the 2 girls heard a groan, indicating that White Edge was awake. He saw Ashley and his girlfriend with worried looks on their faces.

"How are you feeling, White Edge?" asked Ashley.

"My knee still hurts, but I don't feel any pain this time. What's Resonance doing here?" said White Edge.

"I got worried about you, you baka." said Resonance.

"White Edge, you remember when we first met?" White Edge nodded.

* * *

 _The date was November 19, 2010, 10 days after Stylish came to the house. Miku told Ashley that she will get another new module. Suddenly, the door knocked and Ashley opened it to find a Len module with blonde hair and green eyes. He was wearing a white jacket and black pants._

 _"Hey, are you the manager of the Len modules?" asked the module._

 _"Yes. And I take it you must be the new module that I was supposed to get."_

 _"That would be me. My name is White Edge." said White Edge._

 _"Nice to meet you. I'm Ashley Cox. Come on inside and let me introduce the other Len modules to you." said Ashley._

 _"That sounds great."_

 _"Good, now watch your step." said Ashley. But White Edge tripped and fell on Ashley and they both fell to the floor._

 _"I'm sorry."_

 _"It's okay. At least nothing's broken."_

* * *

"I remembered that I was clumsy as I am right now." said White Edge.

"But this time you hurt your knee really badly." said Resonance.

"Resonance, I'm fine now. Spacy told me that I'll be fine by next month." said White Edge.

"White Edge, I got you something for your birthday." said Ashley as she reached into her pocket and pulled out White Edge's birthday present.

"I also came over because today was your birthday." said Resonance.

"Thanks, Ashley. I don't know what to say." said White Edge as he ripped off the wrapping paper and opened the tiny box. Inside was another topaz necklace.

"A necklace? Why did you give him a necklace?" asked Resonance.

"Trickster is giving away his necklaces to the other Len modules." said Ashley.

"Let me help you put it on, White Edge." said Resonance as she got up and put the necklace around her boyfriend's neck. The topaz started to glow.

"Is it supposed to do that?"

"Yeah, but don't worry. It's nothing that dangerous." said Ashley. After a few seconds, the glowing stopped.

"Thanks for my birthday present, Ashley." said White Edge.

"You're welcome. Hope you feel better." said Ashley as she gave her friend a light hug.

* * *

That night, everyone was asleep, except for Ashley, who was preparing the final birthday present. There was only Len module who was left that didn't have his birthday yet, and that was Phoenix.

"Done." said Ashley as she wiped away her sweat from her forehead. She then looked at Ciel, who was still sleeping.

"Time to see Trickster." said Ashley to herself and she quietly went downstairs. She sniffed the air. It smelled like vanilla. Ashley went over to the kitchen and saw Trickster drinking tea and reading a book, like usual. She sat beside him.

"How's White Edge doing?" asked Trickster without looking at his manager.

"He's doing fine, for now. I finally know who I'm giving the multicolored necklace to." said Ashley.

"Really? And who would that person be?"

"Ciel."

"Why Ciel?"

"Well, it's because he's really sick and might die. I'm hoping that the multicolored necklace will have healing powers." said Ashley.

"Either that, or it could kill him. Anyway, I thought that you would give the necklace to Starmine. After all, he's your boyfriend."

"Yeah, but I think he's got the parenting thing under control. Ciel is the only one that needs me most." said Ashley.

"Ciel needs every single one of us."

"What do you mean?" asked Ashley.

"It's nothing. I'll tell you more about that on December 31st. It's getting late. You better get up to bed now, young lady." said Trickster. Ashley nodded and went upstairs. She got dressed in her pajamas. But before she could go to bed, she went to her drawer and grabbed the multicolored necklace. She looked back at Ciel, who was sleeping peacefully.

"I think I'm going to make the worse decision of my life. What did Trickster mean by 'Ciel needs every single one of us'?" said Ashley in her head. Ashley shrugged and put the necklace back in the drawer. She then laid down on the bed and went to sleep. But then she heard a knock on her door. Ashley woke up and got out of bed. She knew who knocked on the door. Ashley opened it to find Phoenix.

"Ready for another time traveling adventure?" he asked. Ashley nodded and followed the geisha to his room.

"Back in June, Trickster told me that there is a couple of modules named Len Christmas and Cheerful Len that went missing a few years ago."

"That's who we're trying to find tonight."

"Are you sure you're alright? I mean, a couple of months ago, that cheetah scratched you really hard."

"I'm fine. You told me to take it easy, and that's what I did." Ashley lightly touched his stomach.

"It looks like your wound is gone. Okay, I'll believe you. Now, let's go save Christmas or Cheerful. Not the holiday. You know what I mean." said Ashley. They both jumped into the time machine.


	42. Chapter 42

White Edge was screaming until he landed face first on the floor. "Ow. My face." said White Edge. He got up onto his feet and looked around. He was not in Phoenix's room anymore. Instead, he was in a room with yellow and white walls. White Edge saw a picture of the Pajama Party modules together and smiling on one of the walls.

"When am I? I know I'm in Pajama's room. But when did I land?" He then saw a calendar on another wall with a date circled in red.

"November 28th? What is so special about that day?" asked White Edge. Suddenly, realization hit him.

"That was Pajama's birthday. He came to the household in 2010. I better get downstairs and find Ashley or Phoenix." White Edge got downstairs and saw everyone, including Pajama, who was wearing only yellow pajamas.

"How come I don't see Pajama anymore?" asked White Edge to himself.

"Happy birthday, Pajama." said the younger Ashley.

"Thank you, Ashley." said Pajama.

"Do you remember the first time we met?" Pajama nodded.

* * *

 _The date was November 28, 2010. The younger Ashley and the Len modules were eating breakfast when suddenly, the door knocked. "I'll get that. That must be your new brother." said the younger Ashley. She got up and opened the door. There stood a Len module wearing only yellow pajamas._

 _"_ _Let me guess. You're a pajama-only module." said the younger Ashley._

 _"_ _You're correct. My name is Pajama Party Len. But it might save you the trouble if you just call me Pajama, otherwise you might get me confused with the others." said Pajama._

 _"_ _Okay, Pajama. My name is Ashley Cox. And I'm your manager." said Ashley._

 _"_ _I know. My sister told me about you." said Pajama._

* * *

"I have something for you, Pajama." said the younger Ashley as she handed the birthday module a tiny present. Pajama ripped the paper off without hesitation and inside was a topaz necklace.

"Wait a minute. I have one just like that." said White Edge as he looked at his necklace.

"Wow. Thank you so much." said Pajama.

"Don't thank me yet. Why don't you wear it?" asked the younger Ashley. Pajama did so, and suddenly, the topaz started to glow.

"Uh, Ashley? What's it doing?" asked Pajama.

"Don't worry. A friend gave me that necklace to give to you. He said that they're supposed to glow. It's harmless." said the younger Ashley. The topaz stopped glowing after a few seconds.

"Okay, phew. I thought the necklace was going to kill me. Well, thank you for my gift, Ashley." said Pajama as he hugged the younger Ashley.

"You're welcome." said the younger Ashley.

"Well, I better get back to my own time before I'm seen." said White Edge to himself. He went back upstairs.

* * *

That night, everyone was now asleep. White Edge was currently hiding in Pajama's room with a sleeping Pajama. He was also trying to locate the time machine so that he can go back to the present. "I can't find the time machine. I looked everywhere." said White Edge.

"Hello? Who's there?" asked Pajama as he woke up.

"Uh oh." said White Edge as he hid in the closet. Pajama got out of bed and looked around his room. He walked over to his closet. He opened the closet doors and saw White Edge.

"What are you doing here, White Edge? Here for a sleepover?" asked Pajama.

"Uh, not exactly." said White Edge.

"Wait a minute. Why are there 2 of you? Last time I saw White Edge, he said goodnight to me. And now you're here?" said Pajama.

"That's because I'm White Edge, but I'm from the future."

"The future? Wait a minute. Did you use a time machine to get here or something?"

"How did you know?"

"I saw a time machine in my room when I was getting ready for bed a few minutes ago."

"Well, how come I don't see it?"

"Maybe you needed to complete a certain task or something to make it appear. Like in movies." said Pajama.

"Huh. Well, where is it now?" asked White Edge.

"Oh. It's behind you. It just appeared." said Pajama. White Edge looked behind him and saw the time machine.

"That thing is magic." said White Edge.

"I have to ask you something, though. Why are you even here?" asked Pajama.

"Well, my necklace was glowing during the night." said White Edge as he showed Pajama his topaz necklace.

"You have a topaz necklace just like mine. Oh, wait, we were both created in November. That would make sense. Okay, carry on." said Pajama.

"I saw a vision of Ashley and Phoenix getting attacked by wolves. And that was when I got out of bed and saw Phoenix's door open. That was when I saw the time machine. I accidentally went in. And I probably got teleported to the wrong time."

"Oh. Well, I bet we can try and find them together. That is, if you'll let me come with you."

"Of course I'll let you come with me. We are 'brothers', aren't we? Now, how do you come on?" said White Edge to the time machine. Suddenly, the time machine was brought to life.

"Whoa!" said Pajama.

"Don't worry. I bet the time machine is harmless." The 2 Len modules held hands and jumped in the time machine.

* * *

White Edge and Pajama landed back in Phoenix's room, in the present. "Ow." said Pajama.

"Yeah, it was painful for me, too." said White Edge. He looked at Phoenix's calendar.

"We're back in the present."

"Phoenix has a nice room. It hasn't changed much." said Pajama.

"He sure does. Well, I want to surprise Ashley with you coming back. You are welcome to stay in my room." said White Edge.

"Thank you, White Edge." said Pajama. The 2 Len modules walked back to White Edge's room.

"I hope Ashley and Phoenix are okay." said White Edge.

"They'll be fine. I hope." said Pajama. The 2 Len modules went to sleep with this in their minds.


	43. Chapter 43

Ashley was screaming until finally she hit her head on some hard floor. "Ow." said Ashley. She lifted her head and saw that she was in a room that she doesn't see much of.

"Where are we?" asked Ashley in her head. She got up and looked around. The walls were black and yellow. On one wall was a big banner that said "Sing & Smile".

"Wow. What a cool room. I'm guessing that this is Cheerful's room." said Ashley in her head. She saw Phoenix unconscious on the floor. She went up to him and gently shook his shoulder. Phoenix opened his purple eyes and saw Ashley.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"I guess so. Where are we?"

"I'm thinking Cheerful's room." She helped Phoenix get back on his feet and he looked around.

"Yep. This is Cheerful's room alright. Because he's in the song Sing & Smile with the other Cheerful modules." said Phoenix. Ashley saw a calendar with the date December 4, 2009.

"Is December 4th Cheerful's birthday?" asked Ashley. Phoenix nodded.

"We better get downstairs." said Ashley. The 2 of them went downstairs and saw Append, Blue Moon, Asymmetry, Eraser, Starmine, Ciel, Yukata, Punkish, Jersey, Dark, and another Len module that Ashley doesn't see that often. He had blonde hair like all of the Len modules and blue eyes. He was wearing a black uniform with yellow buttons and brown shoes. He also wore a white sash around his forehead.

"Happy birthday, Cheerful." said the younger Ashley.

"Thanks, Ashley." said Cheerful.

"You remember the day when we first met?" asked the younger Ashley. He nodded.

* * *

 _The date was December 4, 2009. Ashley was watching TV with the other Len modules until suddenly, the door knocked. The younger Ashley got up and answered the door. There stood a Len module with blonde hair like all of the Len modules and blue eyes. He was wearing a black uniform with yellow buttons and brown shoes. He also wore a white sash around his forehead. He held yellow pom-poms in one hand._

 _"_ _Are you a cheerleader? I don't want to get confused with Miku's Cheer module." said Ashley._

 _"_ _I am indeed a cheerleader. And I'm guessing that you'll be my manager." said the Len module._

 _"_ _Yes. And may I get your name?" asked the younger Ashley as she held her arm out for the Len module to shake._

 _"_ _My name is Cheerful Len. I'm in Sing & Smile with the other Cheerful modules." said Cheerful._

 _"_ _Nice to meet you. I'm Ashley. Would you like me to help you with your bags?"_

 _"_ _Oh, sure. They are quite heavy, though." said Cheerful._

* * *

"You had Ciel's head on your lap and everything." said Cheerful.

"I did? I don't remember that." said Ashley.

"Well, since it's your birthday, I decided to be a good Vocaloid manager and get you a birthday present." said the younger Ashley as she gave Cheerful a tiny box.

"Thanks Ashley. I wonder what it is." said Cheerful as he ripped the wrapping paper and saw the zircon necklace inside.

"That's a zircon necklace. If I remember correctly, zircon is December's birthstone." said the younger Ashley.

"Put it on, Cheerful." said Starmine. Cheerful did, and the zircon stone started to glow.

"Mind to tell me why it's glowing like that?"

"A friend of mine gave me that necklace to give to you. He said that they're supposed to do that. Don't worry. It'll only last for a few seconds." said the younger Ashley. After a few seconds, the zircon stopped glowing.

"This is a nice birthday present. Thank you, Ashley." said Cheerful as he gave the younger Ashley a hug. The younger Ashley hugged him back.

"You're welcome, Cheerful." said the younger Ashley.

"Well, I've seen enough. Let's head back upstairs." said Ashley. Phoenix nodded and the 2 of them went back upstairs to Cheerful's room.

* * *

That night, Ashley and Phoenix were now outside waiting for Cheerful to come out. "Does Trickster know whatever happened to Cheerful?" asked Phoenix.

"Nope. That's why we're trying to find out first." said Ashley. Suddenly, Cheerful came outside and closed the door behind him.

"There he is. Hide!" said Ashley. She and Phoenix hid behind separate trees.

"I feel like taking a walk. It's such a nice night out." said Cheerful to himself. Then he started walking towards the forest. He didn't see Ashley or Phoenix behind the trees. When they lost sight of him, Ashley and Phoenix started to follow. Suddenly, the 3 of them heard some howling.

"Wolves? During this time of year?" asked Ashley to herself. Suddenly, Cheerful's zircon necklace started to glow.

"Whoa. Why are you glowing?" asked Cheerful as he held the zircon in his hand. Suddenly, a pack of wolves appeared from the shadows. There were at least 5 wolves. They had Cheerful surrounded.

"Now I get it. Cheerful was declared missing because he got attacked by wolves." said Ashley.

"We got to save him." said Phoenix. The five wolves growled at Cheerful. The first wolf lunged at him and pinned him down. Cheerful tried to get it off of him, but the wolf was stronger. Ashley came and pushed the wolf off.

"Who are you?" asked Cheerful.

"Just your savior." said Ashley. She saw the second wolf coming towards her. Cheerful fired a sky blue beam from his necklace at the creature. The wolf yelped as it hit a tree.

"Whoa! Okay, now _that_ was cool." said Cheerful. Ashley heard Phoenix scream. She saw 2 wolves pinning him down.

"We gotta help your friend." said Cheerful. He fired another 2 sky blue beams at the 2 wolves. They yelped as they hit trees. Phoenix got up with help from Ashley.

"Four down, one more to go." said Ashley.

"Um, I don't see a fifth wolf. I think we're okay." said Cheerful. Suddenly, a fifth wolf came out from behind Cheerful.

"Cheerful! Look out!" said Phoenix. But the fifth wolf scratched Cheerful's back. The Len module cried out in pain. Ashley punched the wolf with her fist. The wolf yelped and ran away.

"We did it." said Ashley.

"Ouch!" Cheerful cried out as he tried to get up. Ashley and Phoenix helped him out. But suddenly, they heard whimpering.

"Do you guys hear that?" asked Ashley. She looked in the distance and saw a den.

"That must be where the wolves came out of." said Phoenix.

"Can you walk by yourself, Cheerful?" asked Ashley.

"No. I don't even know who you people are and why you're trying to help me." said Cheerful.

"I'm Ashley, your manager. But I'm the Ashley from the future. And this is Phoenix Moon, a Len module from the future." said Ashley.

"Nice to meet you, I guess." said Cheerful. Ashley started to put Cheerful on her back.

"Let's see what this den is." said Phoenix.

* * *

Ashley, Phoenix, and Cheerful wandered further in the den. It was dark in the den, so Cheerful gave them some light. They were trying to follow the whimpering sounds. Ashley then gasped.

"What is it?" asked Cheerful. Ashley put Cheerful down on his feet and then pointed. By the corner were at least 3 wolf pups.

"Wolf pups." said Phoenix.

"Wait a minute. I hear a different sound." said Cheerful. Then heard growling sounds coming from behind them. They turned around and saw the wolves back.

"Stand your ground, guys. Maybe they're here to protect their young." said Ashley. One of the wolves walked around them while still growling.

"I think that wolf is their mother." said Phoenix. The other four wolves growled at them. Suddenly, Phoenix held his chest like he was in pain.

"Phoenix! What's wrong?" said Ashley. She saw Phoenix go down to his knees. His breathing was heavy. Phoenix screamed. But this was no ordinary scream. Ashley heard a mix of a normal scream and a bird call.

"What's going on?" asked Cheerful. Ashley shrugged. Suddenly, she gasped. Phoenix was transforming. His arms became majestic red wings. His skin became feathers. Ashley gasped again. Phoenix was no longer human. He was a huge, red bird with large wings. It spread the wings apart and cried out. The wolves growled at the large bird. Then they backed off. The mother wolf just stood her ground, protecting her pups. And all Ashley and Cheerful could do was stare. One of the wolves tried attacking the large bird. But the bird breathed fire at it, seriously injuring the four-legged creature. Ashley's eyes widened. The wolves ran away from the den. The large bird put its wings back in place. And then collapsed. Ashley walked over to the bird. Suddenly, it transformed back into Phoenix. He was now unconscious.

"Uh, Ashley? What happened just now?" asked Cheerful.

"I have no idea." said Ashley. She saw one of the wolf pups go up to Phoenix and lick his face. He groaned and saw the wolf pup licking him.

"Hey, come on now. That tickles." said Phoenix as he picked himself up and picked up the wolf pup.

"I think the little tyke was worried about you." said Cheerful.

"I guess." said Phoenix. He put the pup back with its mom and siblings. He then looked at Ashley.

"You're being a little quiet, Ashley." said Phoenix.

"I just saw you transform into a big red bird. And breathe fire." said Ashley.

"I guess I have some explaining to do, huh?" Ashley nodded.

"I'll explain whenever we get back to our own time."

"You guys said you were from the future?" asked Cheerful. Ashley and Phoenix nodded.

"Take me with you. I want to see what my future is like." said Cheerful.

"I don't know if we can do that. I'm sorry." said Ashley. Cheerful lowered his head.

"That's okay. I guess I have to get home and tell the others what happened." said Cheerful.

"You know, Cheerful. You don't have to leave just yet. You can come with us if you want." said Phoenix.

"Well, let's go!" said Cheerful cheerfully.

"I guess you live up to your name." said Ashley with a smile. Suddenly, she, Phoenix, and Cheerful teleported out of the den.


	44. Chapter 44

Ashley was now screaming and finally hit the floor. Ashley picked herself up. She looked around her surroundings. She was now in a snow-filled room filled with Christmas lights of all colors hanging on the walls. Ashley looked at the bed. The blankets were red and green in color. "We didn't make it back to our time. This must be Christmas's room." said Ashley.

"It is." said a voice. Ashley saw Phoenix and Cheerful right beside the calendar. Ashley went over to them and looked at the calendar. The date displayed was December 18th, 2010.

"December 18th. That is Christmas's birthday, right?" asked Ashley. Phoenix nodded.

"We better get downstairs." said Phoenix. The 3 of them went downstairs and saw everyone there and they also saw a Len module that they haven't seen in a long time. This Len module had blonde hair like all of the Len modules, blue eyes, a little Santa hat, a Santa coat, pants, and boots. Up on the top of his head were 2 reindeer antlers. It looks like all of them were having breakfast together.

"Happy birthday, Christmas." said the younger Ashley.

"I'm surprised that you remember my birthday, Ashley." said Christmas.

"Do you remember the day when we first met?" asked the younger Ashley. Christmas nodded.

* * *

 _The date was December 18th, 2010. A week before Christmas. Ashley and the Len modules were watching TV and trying to get warm by staying next to each other since it was a cold day. Suddenly, a knock was heard on the door. "I'll get it." said the younger Ashley as she got up and opened the door. There stood a Len module_ _had blonde hair like all of the Len modules, blue eyes, a little Santa hat, a Santa coat, pants, and boots. Up on the top of his head were 2 reindeer antlers._

 _"I take it that you are supposed to be the new module that Miku told me about. The Vocaloid managers were supposed to have a Christmas module this time of year." said the younger Ashley as she shook hands with the Len module._

 _"That would be me. My name is Len Christmas." said Christmas._

 _"Is it okay if I just call you Christmas? I don't want to be confused with the other Vocaloid Christmas modules." said the younger Ashley._

 _"No, I don't mind at all." said Christmas._

 _"Well, come on in. It must be cold out there." said the younger Ashley._

 _"Actually, I don't mind the cold." said Christmas._

* * *

"I remember that day clearly. Every single one of you were in the living room trying to keep each other warm." said Christmas.

"Well, that's what friends do." said Jersey.

"And, since I remembered your birthday, Christmas, I got you a present. Just for you." said the younger Ashley as she handed him a tiny box.

"You really didn't have to get me anything. The other Christmas modules got me enough presents as it is."

"Oh, I insist. Happy birthday, Len Christmas." said the younger Ashley. Christmas ripped off the wrapping paper and inside was a necklace with a turquoise stone.

"Is this a zircon? You actually remembered my birthstone, too." said Christmas. The younger Ashley nodded.

"Why don't you try it on?" Blue Moon suggested. Christmas did, and the zircon started to glow.

"Whoa, why is it glowing?"

"A friend of mine gave it to me to give to you. He said that it's supposed to do that." said the younger Ashley.

"I suppose that 'friend of mine' is Trickster?" asked Ashley. Phoenix shrugged. After a few seconds, the zircon stopped glowing.

"Well, thank you for my birthday present." said Christmas.

"You're welcome." said the younger Ashley as she gave the Len module a hug.

"Well, we better wait for tonight and see what happens. Let's go back to Christmas's room." said Ashley.

"Good idea." said Cheerful. The 3 of them went back to Christmas's room and began to wait for evening.

* * *

That night, Ashley was waiting for the kidnapper to come back, or a different kidnapper. Phoenix and Cheerful were dozing off. Suddenly, the 3 of them were teleported outside. Phoenix and Cheerful woke up and shivered.

"It's cold out here." said Phoenix.

"I agree. But why are we out here?" asked Ashley.

"Look, Ashley. I think I see Christmas." said Phoenix as he pointed at a figure walking further into a forest.

"We better follow him." said Ashley. The 3 started to follow Christmas through the forest. As he walked deeper, Christmas felt uneasy. He kept hearing noises.

"Who's that?" asked Christmas as he stopped to look ahead of him. He didn't see anything, so he kept walking. Christmas was then grabbed by one of his antlers.

"Let go!" said Christmas. Ashley, Cheerful, and Phoenix followed the kidnapper. They reached a clearing. Ashley knew that her friend from a long time ago didn't capture Christmas. This kidnapper was male and he also looked dangerous.

"Let him go!" said Ashley. The kidnapper turned around and saw Ashley, Cheerful, and Phoenix. He pointed a gun at Ashley. She put her arms in the air. Phoenix and Cheerful kept distance.

"You and your friends will walk away if you know what's good for you." said the kidnapper.

"Who are you?" asked Ashley.

"Just call me 'the Vocaloid module killer'. Or Fred, for short." said Fred.

"Just let Christmas go and we'll leave." said Ashley, her hands still in the air.

"I don't think so. You're a Len module. I don't think anyone will miss you." said Fred as he pointed his gun at Christmas's head. Ashley did the first thing she could do. And that was make a snowball. She threw one at Fred's face. He let go of Christmas to try to clean his face.

"Run, Christmas!" said Ashley. Christmas decided to not ask any questions. Christmas nodded and started to run away.

"I don't think so." said Fred as he aimed his gun at Christmas and fired. He missed.

"You good-for-nothing brats! You let my prey get away!" said Fred as he ran towards Ashley and slapped her across the face, making her go down. He also slapped Cheerful's face and he went to the ground. Then Fred looked at Phoenix. He ran over at lightning-speed towards him.

"You know, sweetheart, you really make a good-looking Rin module. I have never seen a Rin module with purple eyes as beautiful as yours." said Fred as he stroked his dirty hand against Phoenix's cheek. He flinched at the touch. He couldn't do anything because Fred's gun was pressed against his chest.

"And those legs. I've never seen legs like those before. That kimono looks sexy on you. And don't get me started on them hips. We should go to my place and 'hang out' sometime. Right after I find my prey again and kill him." Fred's hand moved over to one of Phoenix's hips and moved it up and down his side. Phoenix narrowed his eyes.

"But first, I should get to know you a little more. Let's go down to a bar, get a drink or two, you know." said Fred. His face leaned in closer to Phoenix's face and kissed him on the lips. Ashley then woke up and saw Fred and Phoenix kissing. Ashley ran over to Phoenix to stop them, but Phoenix stopped her and gave her a look that said, "I got this". Phoenix suddenly kicked Fred in the crotch, making him break the kiss and groan in pain, and when he was down on his knees, he kicked him again in the face, knocking him down on the ground.

"Ooh. Feisty. I like it." said Fred as he got up. He aimed his gun at Ashley, who was watching the whole thing.

"You better not get in our way. I was getting a boner from this lovely lady."

"But here's the thing, Fred. If that really is your face."

"I don't wanna hear it!" said Fred as he fired his gun. Ashley dodged the bullet.

"Now, where were we?" asked Fred as he looked at Phoenix. He went over to him and kissed him forcefully again. He then rubbed their lower regions together. There was nothing Ashley could do. If she did, she or Phoenix would get shot. Suddenly, a figure knocked Fred down and punched him in the face a few times, knocking him unconscious.

"Thanks Christmas. Are you alright, Phoenix?" asked Ashley as she ran over to her friend.

"No. I got kissed by a guy. Twice. Ugh, I need to brush my teeth when we get back to our time." said Phoenix.

"I think you'll be fine, Phoenix." said Cheerful.

"You guys are from the future?" asked Christmas. The 3 of them nodded.

"Please take me with you."

"What?" asked Ashley.

"I'm curious about my future."

"I don't know if we can do that, Christmas. They already got me from the past. Sorry." said Cheerful.

"Oh. That's okay." said Christmas. He bowed his head.

"We can at least try." said Ashley. Christmas raised his head and a smile was on his face.

"But wait. How are we going to get back?" said Phoenix. Suddenly, the 4 of them were teleported back to their own time. They were now back at Phoenix's room.

"We made it back." said Ashley.

"Nice room, Phoenix. I don't think it has changed much since 2010." said Christmas.

"Thanks." said Phoenix. He was currently brushing his teeth.

"Phoenix, I think it's best if you hide Christmas and Cheerful here in your room until I say so." said Ashley.

"Good idea, Ashley." said Christmas.

"Well, it's getting late. I better get back to my own room. Goodnight, boys." said Ashley. She went back to her own room.


	45. Chapter 45

More than a month passed for Ashley and the Len modules. Thanksgiving and Christmas had also passed. The date now is December 26th. Ashley woke up and saw the snow from Christmas Day still there. And it was still snowing. Ashley got out of bed and got dressed in some clothes. Before she left, she gave Ciel some medicine and grabbed Phoenix's birthday present. She first went to Phoenix's room to see if Christmas and Cheerful were still there. They were, sleeping on the floor. "Oh, Christmas. Cheerful. We're so glad we found you 2." said Ashley in her head. She also saw Phoenix sleeping.

"Happy birthday, Phoenix." said Ashley softly. She went over to the bed and lightly kissed Phoenix's head, which woke him up.

"Is it morning?" Ashley nodded. Phoenix got out of bed after a yawn.

"Christmas, Cheerful, wake up." said Ashley as she shook Cheerful and Christmas's shoulders gently. Christmas and Cheerful opened their eyes and got off of the floor.

"You need to stay here still, Cheerful and Christmas. I'm going to get downstairs. I'll see you soon." said Phoenix as he left.

"And I'm going to check on Ciel. Stay in the room until I tell you." said Ashley as she also left. She saw everyone else eating breakfast, even White Edge, whose knee recovered during the rest of November and half of December.

"Where's Phoenix?"

"He went over to wish Ame a happy birthday, because it's her birthday too." said Crane.

"But he'll be back." said Jersey. Suddenly, the door opened and Phoenix and Ame, his sister, came in.

"Do you guys mind if I brought Ame in here?" asked Phoenix.

"No, of course not." said Ashley.

"There's enough breakfast for one more, I think." said Crane.

"Thanks, Crane." said Ame.

"Hey guys. I have an announcement to make." said Ashley. Everyone looked at her.

"Well, me and Phoenix are the only ones that know this. But we actually found 2 Len modules that went missing about 7 years ago." said Ashley.

"What? Which ones?" asked Receiver.

"Phoenix, go get them." said Ashley. Phoenix nodded and went upstairs.

"Who did you tell my brother to get, Ashley?" asked Ame.

"You'll see." said Ashley. Phoenix came back a few moments later with Christmas and Cheerful. Everyone gasped.

"Remember us, everybody?" said Christmas. Everyone except for Receiver, Polar, Crane, Bad Boy, and Trickster went over to hug them.

"We thought you guys were dead." said Eraser.

"We're fine, Eraser. A little scarred for life, but we're fine." said Christmas.

"Ashley, look. They have necklaces with them." said White Edge. Ashley looked at Cheerful and Christmas's necks. They still held their zircon necklaces with them.

"And who are the 5 modules that didn't come over to hug us?" asked Christmas to Ashley.

"Oh. I guess introductions are in order. Christmas, Cheerful, this is Receiver, Polar Bear In Love, but just call him Polar, Crane, Bad Boy, and Trickster. They came to the household after you guys disappeared. Guys, this is Kagamine Len Christmas. But he likes to just be called Christmas for short. And this is Cheerful Len, but just call him Cheerful." said Ashley.

"It's nice to meet you." said Christmas as he and Cheerful shook hands with Receiver, Polar, Crane, and Bad Boy. He tried to also shake hands with Trickster, but the baku pulled his hand back.

"I know who you 2 are. I told Ashley about you. Ashley, Phoenix, where exactly did you find Christmas and Cheerful?" said Trickster. Ashley thought about that for a minute. She can't say to him that they borrowed his time machine and saved Christmas from a madman that tried to kill him and saved Cheerful from a pack of wolves.

"Or how about a better question? _When_ did you find them?"

"Um. We found them out in the forest. In an abandoned hideout. The 2 of us went over to the hideout and there was a madman with a gun and he tried to kill us and a pack of wolves. But we managed to escape with Christmas and Cheerful." said Ashley. Trickster narrowed his eyes at her.

"It's the truth, Trickster. The guy thought that I was a Rin module and he kissed me. Twice. On the lips. And he also flirted with me. And he also did some 'things' that I don't want to talk about." said Phoenix. Everyone 'ewwed'. They knew that Phoenix doesn't like being called a girl or like being kissed on the mouth by a stranger or flirted at. Even his sister knew that.

"Are you alright, though?" asked Ame.

"I'm fine. I even brushed my teeth and took a short shower when we got back." said Phoenix. Ashley nodded.

"Alright. I'll believe your story, you 2. Only because I'm a little worried about Phoenix." said Trickster.

"He'll be fine." said Ame as she gave her brother a hug.

"We need to celebrate this occasion." said White Edge.

"I do have one question, though." said Christmas.

"What's that?" asked Ashley.

"Well, actually 2 questions. Why is Starmine holding a baby? And where is Ciel?"

"This is my child, Christmas. And Ashley's the father. She's almost 5 months old now. Her name is Amanda. She was named after Ashley's oldest sister."

"Oh! I didn't know that. Congratulations, you 2." said Christmas.

"Thanks. And as for your second question, Ciel got really sick with some kind of disease. And he's not getting better." said Ashley.

"Oh, I'm sorry." said Christmas.

"It's okay. You can visit him after we get done with breakfast." said Crane.

"Right. Our breakfast must be getting cold." said Yukata. Everyone sat at the breakfast table and ate.

* * *

After breakfast, Ashley, Cheerful and Christmas went back in her room to check on Ciel. Blue Moon was also there. Ciel had a wet rag over his forehead.

"What are you doing here, Blue Moon?" asked Ashley.

"Trickster told me that Ciel was getting a fever, so I came over to help." said Blue Moon.

"Thanks, Blue Moon, but I think I can handle it."

"Are you sure?" Ashley nodded.

"Wait a minute, why is your necklace glowing?" asked Ashley as she pointed at his necklace. Blue Moon looked at it, too. The garnet was glowing an orange color.

"I don't know. I'm not getting lightheaded like I did last time." said Blue Moon.

"You didn't tell us that Blue Moon has a necklace, too." said Christmas to Ashley.

"He got that on his birthday. In fact, everyone has one, except for Phoenix. Quick, take it off." said Ashley. Blue Moon took the necklace off. It stopped glowing.

"That's weird. Maybe something's wrong with it."

"Maybe. I think you should leave it off for the rest of the day, just to be safe."

"Alright. Well, I'll see you 3 later." said Blue Moon as he left the room. Ashley went over to the bed and removed the rag from Ciel's forehead and wetted it again and put it back on him.

"Man, Ciel is really sick. His face is pale. When did this start?" said Christmas.

"Since last June."

"Geez." said Cheerful.

"Yeah. You guys don't mind if you watch him, do you?" asked Ashley.

"No, we don't. But what are you going to do?" asked Christmas.

"I'm going to give Phoenix's birthday present to him. I'll be back soon, though." said Ashley. Then she left the room.

* * *

After she left Ciel to sleep, Ashley went over to find either Phoenix or Ame because they were not in Phoenix's room. "Hey, Crane, have you seen either Phoenix or Ame around?" asked Ashley as she went in the kitchen.

"I think I saw Ame. She went outside to play in the snow. I don't know where Phoenix went, though." said Crane.

"Okay. Sorry for bothering you." said Ashley.

"Ashley! Ashley! Ashley!" said a voice. Ashley saw Ame running up to her.

"Whoa, calm down, Ame. Tell me what's up." said Ashley. Ame stopped for a few seconds to catch her breath.

"I saw someone collapsed in the snow. He looks like a Len module." said Ame. Ashley followed Ame outside. The snow was falling lightly from the sky. Ame led Ashley to where she saw the unconscious Len module. Ashley gasped. He had blonde hair like all of the Len modules. He was wearing a nice white shirt with a burgundy vest over it and a yellow tie, dark blue pants, and brown shoes.

"I don't believe it."

"Do you recognize this module?" asked Ame.

"It's Adolescence Night, or Adolescence, as the Len modules like to call him. But what's he doing here?"

"I don't know, but we better get him inside before we all freeze to death." said Ame.

"Good point." said Ashley. She held the Len module bridal-side style back in the house while Ame followed.

"Crane! Look who we found." said Ame. Crane looked out from the kitchen window and gasped.

"Where did you find him?"

"Outside. He passed out in the snow." said Ashley. She put him down on one of the living room couches. Crane came out to the kitchen to take a look at him.

"There's no denying it. This is really Adolescence. He's back." said Crane with tears falling from his eyes. Suddenly, a soft moan caught their attention. Adolescence opened his blue eyes and looked around.

"I'm back?" he said, his voice a little raspy.

"Yes, you are back. Do you remember us?" asked Ashley.

"Of course. You're my manager, Ashley Cox, you're Ame, and you're Crane. It's nice to see some familiar faces." said Adolescence with a small smile.

"What's the date today?" asked Adolescence after he got up from the couch.

"December 26th. Why?" asked Ame.

"It's supposed to be my birthday today." Ashley gasped.

"Happy birthday, Adolescence. Do you remember the first time we actually met?"

"My memory's a bit blurry, but I'll try my best to remember."

* * *

 _The date was December 26, 2008. Ashley was out on the porch watching Append, Blue, Asymmetry, Eraser, Starmine, and Lancer play in the snow. Ciel was sitting beside Ashley on the porch. Suddenly, Ashley saw a different Len module walk up to them. He had blonde hair like all of the Len modules. He was wearing a nice white shirt with a burgundy vest over it and a yellow tie, dark blue pants, and brown shoes._

 _"_ _Who is that?" asked Ciel._

 _"_ _Well, Miku told me that you're getting a new brother today. That must be him." said Ashley as she got up from her recliner and went over to the Len module._

 _"_ _Hey, are you new here?" Ashley asked the Len module._

 _"_ _Yes. You must be Ashley Cox." said the Len module._

 _"_ _That's me. And may I get your name?"_

 _"_ _My name is Adolescence Night, but you can just me Adolescence. Can you guess what song I'm supposed to be in?"_

 _"_ _Is it Adolescence?"_

 _"_ _Bingo. I'm in it with my sister Adolescence Princess."_

 _"_ _I've met your sister. She looks nice. You do, too."_

 _"_ _Thank you. And I'm guessing those boys are my brothers." said Adolescence._

 _"_ _Bingo."_

* * *

"You met my sister before you met me. I remember that Ciel hated the cold. That's why he stayed on the porch that day. Does he still hate the cold today?" asked Adolescence. Ashley, Crane, and Ame nodded.

"Well, I wish I had a birthday present for you. But it seems I don't right now. Oh wait, yes I do." said Ashley as she held up a tiny box from her pocket.

"How did you do that?" asked Ame.

"Magic. Here you go. Happy birthday." said Ashley. Adolescence took the present from her and ripped the wrapping paper off and opened the tiny box. Inside was a zircon necklace.

"My birthstone. Thank you, Ashley." said Adolescence.

"Why don't you try it on?" asked Crane. Adolescence nodded and put the necklace around his neck. The zircon started to glow.

"Is this supposed to happen?" asked Adolescence. Ashley nodded.

"When I first got my necklace, I got freaked out. But Ashley told me that the glowing thingy is harmless." said Crane as he showed Adolescence his aquamarine necklace. After a few seconds, the glowing stopped.

"Wow. This is the best present I've ever gotten. Thanks again, Ashley." said Adolescence as he hugged Ashley.

"You're welcome." said Ashley as she hugged back.

"Wait a minute. Ame, isn't your birthday on December 26th also?" asked Adolescence. Ame nodded.

"And my brother's." said Ame.

"Oh, that reminds me. I need to find Phoenix and give him his necklace too. Glad to have you back, Adolescence." said Ashley. She then left to get another necklace ready.

"I better wait for Phoenix to get back." said Ame as she went upstairs. That left Adolescence and Crane alone.

"Well, I'm making lunch. Want to help me?" asked Crane.

"Sure." said Adolescence.

* * *

Ashley walked over to Phoenix's room that afternoon. But she heard some guitar playing and another instrument. Ashley opened the door and saw Ame with her guitar and Phoenix with his samisen. They were playing a little loud. It sounded like they were playing Kagamine HachiHachi Flower Fight.

"What are you 2 doing? Ciel is trying to sleep. And we also have a baby sleeping, too." said Ashley.

"Sorry. We didn't know." said Ame.

"It's okay. Next time you come over, Ame, don't play your guitar." said Ashley. Ame nodded.

"Why are you even here, Ashley?" asked Phoenix as he put his samisen away.

"I came to give you your birthday present. And to remember the day when we first met." said Ashley.

* * *

 _The date was December 26, 2009. And Miku told Ashley that this was the last new module that she was getting for the year of 2009. Suddenly, the door knocked. Ashley got up and answered it. There stood a Len module with blonde hair like all of the Len modules, and purple eyes. His hair was put up like a girl's._

 _"_ _Are you a crossdresser?" asked Ashley._

 _"_ _Oh no. Crypton made me like this. I'm guessing that you are my manager."_

 _"_ _That would be me. May I get your name?"_

 _"_ _It's Phoenix Moon, but my sister Ame calls me Phoenix."_

 _"_ _Nice to meet you, Phoenix. I'm Ashley. Come on in and let me introduce you to your 'brothers'." said Ashley._

* * *

"I thought you were a crossdresser, remember that?" asked Ashley.

"Yeah. Those sure were the days." said Phoenix. Ashley gave Phoenix the box with the final necklace in it.

"Happy birthday, Phoenix Moon." said Ashley. Phoenix smiled at her and opened up his present. Inside was the only zircon necklace.

"Zircon. You actually remembered my birthstone." said Phoenix.

"Zircon is also my sister's birthstone." said Ashley. Phoenix put the necklace around his neck. The zircon started to glow a light blue color.

"Why is it glowing?" asked Ame.

"This is one of Trickster's necklaces. But don't worry. It's harmless." said Ashley. But the glowing didn't stop. The glowing got brighter.

"What is going on?" asked Phoenix.

"Blue Moon's necklace was doing this, too. Quick, take it off." said Ashley. Phoenix did so, and the glowing stopped.

"It's harmless, you say?" said Ame. Ashley was not amused.

"Probably some kind of bug or something." said Phoenix.

"Yeah. Just leave it off for the rest of the day." said Ashley.

"Well, even though it has a bug, I think it's still a cool present. Thanks, Ashley."

"You're welcome." said Ashley.

* * *

That night, everyone was asleep, except for Ashley, who was looking at her calendar. Her clock struck 11:50.

"That's all of them." said Ashley. She looked over at Christmas and Cheerful, who were sleeping on her chair. Suddenly, she heard her door knock.

"Wonder who that could be." said Ashley to herself as she opened the door. It was Trickster.

"What's wrong?"

"Don't ask questions. Bring Ciel and the multicolored necklace with you. I'll wake up the others. Meet me outside." said Trickster as he left.

"Wha... Wait. Trickster! It's a blizzard outside." said Ashley. But he didn't hear her. Ashley shrugged and gently woke up Ciel, Cheerful, and Christmas.

"Ashley, what's wrong?" asked Ciel, his voice very weak.

"I don't know what's going on, but Trickster says I need to bring you outside."

"But why? I'll freeze to death. And there's a blizzard outside."

"We mustn't keep Trickster waiting. Come on. I'll carry you." said Ashley as she picked Ciel up bridal-side style.

"Hold on tight. Come on, Christmas and Cheerful." said Ashley. She grabbed the multicolored necklace with her hand. She carried Ciel out of the bedroom and into the hallway, where she saw Starmine just coming out of his room, trying to rub some sleep out of his eyes.

"Ashley, do you know what's going on?" asked Starmine.

"Nope. But we can't let Trickster wait." said Ashley. Starmine nodded. He and Ashley saw the others waking up.

"Why do you have Ciel in your arms, Ashley?" asked Punkish.

"I don't really know, Punkish. I'm just doing what I'm told. Let's get outside."

"Ashley, I'm not going out in that weather." said Yukata.

"Me neither." said White Edge.

"But we have to do what Trickster says. Come on." said Ashley as she led the way. Everyone else followed. The wind was blowing pretty hard. Everyone had to close their eyes and walk slowly just to get where Trickster was. After a few minutes of walking, they found Trickster in the forest, with the wind blowing from everywhere. Trickster was holding on to his hat to keep it from flying off.

"Trickster! What are we doing here?!" said Ashley.

"It's time, Ashley!" Ashley was confused for a second, but then she figured out what he was saying. It was time for the multicolored necklace to be given to Ciel.

"What does he mean, Ashley?" asked Jersey.

"Trickster gave me one more necklace that I have to give to someone on December 31st. Someone that I really trust. And I picked Ciel to wear it."

"But what does that necklace do?" asked Stylish.

"I don't know." said Ashley. She looked at the baku, who walked towards them.

"I lied. Ashley has to give the necklace to Ciel tonight, not December 31st." said Trickster.

"What does the necklace do?" asked Eraser.

"It's supposed to be the most powerful necklace of all. It's supposed to have all of the powers of your necklaces, and more."

"Why were our necklaces bugging out?" asked Blue Moon.

"They know it's time for the multicolored necklace to be handed out. They should be working again." said Trickster. Blue Moon and Phoenix put on their necklaces again. Suddenly, the multicolored necklace started to glow orange, then purple, then pink, then white, then green, then brown, then red, then yellow, then blue, then black, then gray, then sky blue, and then back around again.

"What's the necklace doing?" asked Ashley as she stared at it. She then looked at Trickster, who nodded once. Ashley was confused on why he did that.

"It's time for Ciel to be sacrificed." said Trickster.


	46. Chapter 46

"What? Sacrificed?" asked Ashley. Trickster nodded.

"I'm sorry, Ashley. But it's the way it has to be." he said. Tears started to form in Ashley's eyes.

"I want everyone except for Ashley to create a large circle." said Trickster. Everyone did that and soon there was a circle.

"What do you want me to do?" asked Ashley.

"Put Ciel down in the middle of the circle." said Trickster. Ashley walked over to the middle and put Ciel down. Ciel was having trouble standing up on his own, so Ashley had to help him. She then left the circle to stand on the outside.

"Is everyone's necklaces on and working?" asked Ashley. Everyone nodded. Suddenly, Append, Blue Moon, Nameless, Hansel, Lightning, and Polar's necklaces started to glow orange. The 6 modules held their necklaces in their palms of their hands.

"My necklace is glowing." said Append.

"Mine too." said Polar.

"And mine." said Blue Moon.

"Don't forget about me." said Nameless. Lightning and Hansel just stared at their necklaces.

"Aim your necklaces at Ciel's chest, guys." said Trickster.

"What?! But you'll kill him!" said Ashley.

"It's the only way." Suddenly, 6 orange beams of fire fired from the necklaces and at Ciel's chest. Ciel screamed in pain. Ashley tried to help her friend, but Trickster stopped her.

"I can't control the necklace." said Append.

"Me either." said Blue Moon. Suddenly, the beams disappeared and Ciel was left a panting mess.

"Are you alright?" asked Ashley. Ciel slowly nodded. But his chest was glowing orange.

"His chest is still glowing." said Ashley to Trickster.

"This is part of the sacrifice." he said. Suddenly, Receiver, Brave, and Swimwear's necklaces started to glow purple.

"Now our necklaces are glowing." said Receiver. Suddenly, the necklaces fired a purple beam at Ciel's hands. Ciel was left glowing orange and purple at the same time.

"What's happening to him?" asked Ashley. Trickster didn't say anything. Suddenly, Asymmetry, WS, and Crane's necklaces started to glow pink.

"My necklace is glowing." said Crane. Suddenly, 3 pink beams came towards Ciel's arms. He was now glowing 3 colors now: orange, purple, and pink.

"We're a fourth of the way done." said Trickster. Suddenly, Yukata, Ivy, and Alparka's necklaces started to glow white.

"What is going on with these necklaces?" asked Yukata. The diamond beams went for Ciel's head now. After a few seconds, Ciel was now glowing in 4 colors. Suddenly, Bad Boy, Punkish, Jersey, and Eraser's necklaces were glowing green.

"I think we're next, guys." said Punkish. 4 different green beams went towards Ciel and hit him in the stomach. After a few seconds, Ciel was now glowing in 5 colors.

"Trickster, is this part of the sacrifice?" asked Ashley.

"This is only one part. If I remember correctly, there are 2 or 3 parts. The beams are not hurting Ciel, just to let you know." said Trickster. Suddenly, School Wear, Indigo, and Aitetsu's necklaces started to glow brown.

"Are we going by the months of the year or something?" asked School Wear. Aitetsu and Indigo shrugged. 3 different brown beams went for Ciel's legs now. After a few seconds, 6 different colors were glowing on his body.

"We're halfway done, Ciel. Just hang in there." said Ashley. Suddenly, Council, Swimshorts, Ultimate, and Trickster's necklaces started to glow red.

"Trickster, your necklace is glowing."

"I know." Trickster replied. 4 different red beams went for Ciel's knees. And now he was glowing in 7 colors. Suddenly, Starmine's necklace was glowing yellow.

"I need to take this thing off." he said as he tried to take the necklace off. But it wasn't coming off.

"Starmine, no. Keep it on." said Ashley.

"But it's only hurting Ciel."

"The necklaces won't come off during the sacrifice, Starmine. It will be stuck to your body until it is over." said Trickster. Suddenly, a yellow beam went for Ciel's back. Now Ciel was glowing in 8 colors. Ciel fell down on his knees in exhaustion.

"Ashley, make him stand up again." said Trickster. Ashley nodded and walked to the middle of the circle again and helped Ciel to his feet. Then she walked out again. Suddenly, Dark and Radical's necklaces started to glow blue.

"We're next, aren't we?" asked Dark. Radical just nodded. A couple of blue beams went for the back of Ciel's neck. After a few seconds, Ciel was glowing in 9 colors.

"Only 3 more colors to go." said Rose. Then his necklace, Vermilion's, and Ciel's necklace started to glow black. 3 black beams went for Ciel's feet. Ciel fell to the ground again.

"Ashley, do you mind?" asked Trickster. Ashley nodded and went in the middle of the circle again to help Ciel get back on his feet again. His feet were glowing black.

"Ashley, I don't think I can take this anymore." said Ciel.

"Don't worry. There's only 2 colors left. And then we can go home." said Ashley. Ciel nodded. Ashley left the circle again. Suddenly, Lancer, Stylish, Pajama, Hikyou, Pop Star, and White Edge's necklaces were glowing gray.

"It looks like it's our turn, Stylish, Hikyou, Lancer, Pajama, and Pop Star." said White Edge. Stylish, Hikyou, Lancer, Pajama, and Pop Star nodded. 6 different gray beams went for Ciel's spine now. After a few seconds, Ciel was now glowing 11 colors. Ciel was wobbling to keep his balance. Ashley tried to go over again, but Trickster stopped her.

"I think he can stand up on his own now." Ciel wasn't wobbling anymore. Suddenly, Christmas, Cheerful, and Phoenix's necklaces were glowing sky blue. The sky blue beams went for Ciel's eyes. After a few seconds, the beams disappeared. Ciel's chest was orange, his hands were purple, his arms were pink, his head was white, his stomach was green, his legs were brown, his knees were red, his upper back was yellow, his neck was blue, his feet were black, his spine was gray, and his eyes were all sky blue.

"Okay, now the next part. Everyone except for Ashley, hold hands." said Trickster as he took a hold of Yukata and Punkish's hands. Everyone followed his example and held hands. They were still in the circle.

"Ashley, take the opal necklace off of him and make him wear the multicolored one." Ashley nodded and went over to the rainbow that is Ciel. She put the multicolored necklace around his neck. It started to glow orange, then purple, then pink, then white, then green, then brown, then red, then yellow, then blue, then black, then gray, then sky blue, and then back around again, like before.

"Okay. Now Ashley, come join us in the circle." said Trickster. Ashley got in the circle and held Starmine's right hand and Jersey's left hand. Suddenly, all of the modules' necklaces started to glow again, but all at the same time. The multicolored necklace was still glowing.

"Now what is going on?" asked Eraser.

"This is part 3 of the sacrifice process. This is the part where Ciel has to die."

"What? No!" said Ashley. But 46 different colored beams went for Ciel again, but all at the same time. This time, the beams were hurting him.

"No! Stop! You're hurting him!" said Ashley. But it was too late. Ciel was screaming in pain from all of the colorful beams hitting him all at once. Ashley was forced to watch. Suddenly, there was a colorful explosion. Everyone screamed and broke the circle. Everyone went flying in different directions. Ashley's back hit a tree, and she went unconscious.

It was still dark outside. And the blizzard was gone. Ashley got back to consciousness and got up and brushed off some snow from her clothes. "Guys! Where are you?" she cried out. Suddenly, she heard a moan. Ashley looked beside her and saw Starmine trying to get back to consciousness.

"Starmine!" said Ashley. Starmine finally opened his eyes and saw his girlfriend.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. What about you?" asked Ashley.

"My head hurts." Starmine said as he rubbed his head. Ashley then saw Trickster walking up to them.

"Where's everyone else?" asked Starmine.

"They should be fine."

"So, was the sacrifice a success?" asked Ashley.

"Unfortunately, it wasn't. That explosion was the only thing that kept it from killing Ciel. Unless there was something else." said Trickster.

"So, Ciel's alive? Where is he?" asked Ashley.

"I saw him over there." said Trickster. Ashley looked at where he pointed. Ciel laid in the snow motionless. Ashley ran up to Ciel and knelt down beside him. She tried waking him up, but it was no good. She then checked his breathing. There was a slight pulse.

"Is he okay?" asked a voice. Ashley looked up and saw everyone else okay.

"He should be fine. He's breathing."

"I thought the multicolored necklace killed him. Or those beams of light." said Yukata.

"Trickster told me that the sacrifice was unsuccessful. That means Ciel is still alive. But he doesn't know what made the sacrifice not work." said Ashley. Suddenly, she saw a dim gold light around Ciel's neck. Ashley picked up the golden light. It was Ciel's golden locket that he got from his dead sister Soleil.

"Trickster, I think I know what made the sacrifice not work." said Ashley as she showed him the locket.

"I don't understand. This locket saved him from getting killed?" asked Trickster.

"I guess." Ashley took the multicolored necklace off of Ciel's neck.

"We don't need that thing anymore. If we keep that thing around any longer, Ciel will die for sure." said White Edge. Ashley nodded and threw it far in the forest.

"Well, it's getting cold out here. Why don't we all go inside and go back to bed?" asked Ashley. Everyone agreed. Ashley carried Ciel bridal-side style and everyone went back to the house.

The next morning, Ashley woke up and saw Ciel still unconscious. Ashley gently brushed some hair from his face. "You had a rough night last night, Ciel. You almost died." said Ashley.

"Is he awake yet?" asked a voice. Ashley saw Starmine holding a sleeping Amanda in his arms.

"No. You can come on in." said Ashley. Starmine nodded and went inside the room. Amanda suddenly woke up and saw her daddy.

"Why don't you set Amanda down on Ciel's chest?" Ashley suggested.

"What? But I don't want her chewing on his necklaces." said Starmine.

"It'll be fine. Just set her down. Besides, I heard that Ciel likes babies." Starmine nodded and set Amanda down on Ciel's chest. Amanda began to snuggle on Ciel's chest, thinking it's warm. Ashley laughed a little and kissed Amanda on the head. Suddenly, both Ashley and Starmine heard a moan. Ciel was waking up. He saw Amanda on his chest. Ciel smiled a little.

"How are you feeling, Ciel?" asked Ashley. She looked at his face. It regained its color.

"I feel better, now that I have a 4-month-old baby snuggling on my chest." said Ciel. His voice was strong again.

"It's nice to hear your voice again, Ciel." said Starmine.

"Thanks, Starmine. So, what happened last night?"

"Trickster and the others thought you died. I thought so, too. But something made the sacrifice unsuccessful. And I think it was your locket that Soleil gave you." said Ashley as she brought out the gold locket.

"I think Soleil was the one that saved you from dying, Ciel." said Starmine. Ciel took the locket from Ashley and opened it up, revealing the picture of his sister and playing Soundless Voice like a music box would.

"Thank you, Soleil." Ciel whispered. Tears were starting to form in his eyes. Ashley grabbed a Kleenex and wiped the tears away.

"Well, we better get downstairs and eat breakfast." said Starmine as he held Amanda in his arms again.

"You're right. I'm starving." said Ashley. The 4 of them went downstairs to join their friends. But before she went downstairs, she saw Phoenix getting his hair done. She also noticed the time machine missing.

"Did you put the time machine back in Trickster's room?" asked Ashley. Phoenix jolted when he saw his manager.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"No, it's fine. And to answer your question, yes, I did. Trickster actually found out that we have been time-travelling together. But I told him that we just wanted to see Ice Fog, Fan Dance, and Terekakushi and try to save them. I then told him that we were unsuccessful in getting them back. He told me that we shouldn't mess with the time machine again." said Phoenix.

"It's nice that Trickster understands. Well, I'll see you downstairs." said Ashley. She then went downstairs to join her friends.

Ashley and Christmas walked over to where the Christmas modules would be hanging out. They wanted to surprise the other Christmas modules. They all hung out in a log cabin made by Kaito Christmas in the forest. "Do you think all the Christmas modules will miss me?" asked Christmas to Ashley. She nodded. Ashley knocked on the door.

"Hide, Christmas." said Ashley. Christmas did so. Miku Christmas opened the door.

"Hey, Ashley. What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I have a surprise for you. Mind if I come in?" asked Ashley. Miku Christmas nodded and opened the door a little wider. Ashley stepped inside. She saw Luka Christmas, Meiko Christmas, Kaito Christmas, and Rin Christmas sitting in the living room watching TV.

"Who was at the door, Miku Christmas?" asked Meiko Christmas.

"It's just Ashley. She said that she had a surprise for us." said Miku Christmas.

"Well, he's outside. If you all come outside with me for a second." said Ashley. The Christmas modules looked at each other, confused. But they followed Ashley outside. What they saw by a window made them gasp. Rin Christmas even had tears in her eyes.

"Miss me, guys?" asked Christmas. The Christmas modules ran over and hugged the youngest Christmas module.

"Of course we did, you baka." said Meiko Christmas.

"Where have you been all these years?" asked Luka Christmas.

"Well, I took a walk outside for a while, and then the next minute, I was grabbed by the 'Vocaloid module killer'. He was going to kill me, guys." said Christmas. He looked over at his sister, who remained silent and tears were still staining her eyes.

"Rin Christmas? It really is me." said Christmas. Rin Christmas looked at her twin brother and hugged him while sobbing on his coat. Christmas patted her back and gently stroked her hair.

"We thought you were dead." said Rin Christmas.

"But I'm not. Ashley and Phoenix Moon were the ones that found me and saved me from Fred." said Christmas.

"Who's Fred?" asked Miku Christmas.

"He's the 'Vocaloid module killer'." said Ashley. Everyone started to laugh.

"By the way, how's Ciel doing, Ashley?" asked Meiko Christmas.

"He's now 100% better." said Ashley.

"Oh, that's good to hear." said Miku Christmas.

"Well, we're all glad that you're safe, Len Christmas." said Luka Christmas.

"We better head back now." said Ashley.

"You're welcome to visit us anytime, Ashley." said Kaito Christmas. Ashley and Christmas waved goodbye and went back to the Len modules' house.

Ashley and Cheerful were now walking to where the Cheerful modules were temporarily staying. Ashley saw a little house in the distance. "You think they will miss me, Ashley?" asked Cheerful.

"Of course they will. Just stay behind me. I want this to be a surprise." said Ashley. She knocked on the door when they got there.

"Hide somewhere, Cheerful." said Ashley. Cheerful hid beside a window. Cheerful Rin opened the door.

"Ashley! What are you doing here?" asked Cheerful Rin.

"May I come inside for a bit?" asked Ashley. Cheerful Rin nodded and opened the door a little wider. Ashley walked in and saw Cheerful Miku, Meiko, Kaito, and Luka.

"Oh, hey, Ashley." said Cheerful Miku.

"Hey, come outside for a second. There's a surprise I want to show all 5 of you." said Ashley. The Cheerful modules looked at each other and just shrugged and followed Ashley outside. What they saw by the window made them gasp. They saw Cheerful alive.

"Miss me?" asked Cheerful. Tears immediately went to Cheerful Rin's eyes. Then she ran over to Cheerful and hugged him tight.

"Is it really you?" asked Cheerful Luka.

"Yes, it is me." said Cheerful. The rest of the Cheerful modules ran over and hugged Cheerful as well.

"Where were you all those years?" asked Cheerful Kaito.

"I got attacked by wolves. But Ashley, Christmas, and Phoenix came over to save me." said Cheerful as he showed the Cheerful modules his back which was slowly healing.

"Ooh. Are you okay?" asked Cheerful Miku.

"Never been better." said Cheerful. He dried Cheerful Rin's tears away. She hugged her twin brother again.

"Well, we're just glad to see you alive." said Cheerful Meiko.

"We better get back, Cheerful." said Ashley.

"Alright. Bye, guys. I'll stop by soon." said Cheerful. The Cheerful modules waved goodbye as Ashley and Cheerful went back to the Len modules' place.

When Ashley came back, she went over to Phoenix's room. She found his door closed. She knocked on it. "Phoenix?" she asked. Phoenix opened the door.

"Oh, hey, Ashley." said Phoenix.

"Trickster wants to talk to the both of us." said Ashley. She and Phoenix walked downstairs to meet Trickster. They saw him in the living room standing in front of the TV. Everyone else were outside to play in the snow.

"Sit down, guys." said Trickster. Ashley sat down on the couch, and Phoenix sat down beside her.

"Christmas told me that this 'Fred' character tried to kill all 3 of you, but failed." The 2 of them nodded.

"And Cheerful told me that he got attacked by wolves, but you came to his rescue." Ashley and Phoenix nodded again.

"Well, I did a little research on Fred and he was actually hired by another person to kill us."

"Who?" asked Ashley.

"I don't know. He didn't leave a name. So, I want you 2 to be on guard. We don't know much about him."

"We can do that." said Phoenix.

"And another thing. Which one of you stole my time machine? And tell me the truth this time." Trickster folded his arms across his chest. Ashley and Phoenix looked at each other. Phoenix looked back at Trickster. He closed his eyes and lowered his head.

"I did, Trickster. I just got curious, that's all." said Phoenix.

"I see." said Trickster.

"What are you going to do to him?" asked Ashley.

"Well, since he is a fellow Len module, I can't give him a punishment otherwise Crypton will have my head." said Trickster.

"So, you knew that Christmas and Cheerful came from the past?" asked Phoenix as he lifted his head up a little.

"Of course I did. And you told me that you also tried to save Ice Fog, Terekakushi, and Fan Dance from this 'Cleopatra' character. But you failed because you got hurt." said Trickster. Phoenix nodded.

"That is correct." said Ashley.

"Well, in that case, I can tell you that you are not allowed to use my time machine again. Both of you."

"We understand." said Phoenix.

"Good. You can do whatever now." said Trickster as he walked away. Phoenix exhaled heavily.

"I thought he was going to kill you, Phoenix." said Ashley.

"I thought he was, too. It's a good thing I get to stick around." said Phoenix. Ashley hugged the Len module.

"But there is one thing I'm confused about." said Ashley.

"Oh?" asked Phoenix.

"Back when we saved Cheerful, you transformed into a giant red bird and it breathed fire at the wolves. How did you do that?" asked Ashley.

"Ashley, there's something you need to know about me. You promise you won't tell the other Len modules or my sister?"

"Sure. Just tell me."

"Okay. Back when I was a kid, I was diagnosed with a terrible disease. The doctors couldn't bring me back to life after I 'died' from this disease. So, what they did was inject phoenix blood in me. After they did that, my heartbeat came back. I transformed and left the hospital."

"I thought the phoenix is a fake bird."

"It is. But I can transform into one. But this only happens randomly. My own sister doesn't know about this. She thought I had died and stayed dead."

"Well, thanks for telling me, Phoenix. And I promise, I'll keep it a secret from everyone." said Ashley.

"Thank you."

Meanwhile, that night, back in the forest, back where Ashley threw the multicolored necklace, a shadow emerged and picked up the glowing jewelry from the snow. The shadow put the necklace around its neck. A growl was heard, following by a few more growls.

"So, this is where you ended up, Ashley? It's time I teach you a lesson." said a voice that sounded like a female's. The growls turned into roars.

"You managed to save two, but you won't save the others. If you don't, Ashley, I might have something that could change your mind." said the voice. Standing behind the girl was 3 Len modules. One of them was wearing a black police officer's outfit, one of them was wearing a green shirt with a white jacket and black shorts, and the final one was wearing earmuffs on his ears, a white coat fit for winter, and white pants and boots. All 3 of them were tied up by some rope.

"You won't get away with this!" said the first Len module.

"Ashley and the other Len modules will rescue us." said the second Len module.

"And you will go down." said the third Len module.

"We'll just see about that." said the girl's voice.


End file.
